Hermanos contra hermanos
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Rukia es la hermana mayor de tres hermanos. Odia de igual manera a Tatsuki y a Uryu por hacerle la vida imposible. Sin embargo, nadie más que ella puede atreverse a hablar mal de "los pequeños demonios". ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los pequeños se enteren de que ella está en la edad del amor? ¿Serán capaces de dejarla en paz incluso sabiendo que su príncipe anaranjado ya tiene novia? -OoC
1. ¡Los Odio!

_**¡Bienvenidos a este pequeño nuevo mundo! Espero que les guste esta historia de romance y humor, pues a mí me ha gustado escribirla para ustedes.**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste! O.-/**_

**PD: Esto es como una advertencia, querido lector. Si bien el título y el resumen sugieren un fic que relata la relación entre hermanos, ésta es una historia con una trama algo... trillada. No por eso deja de ser divertida, aquí he querido plasmar muchas actitudes que, de seguro, todos nosotros hemos tenido más de una vez con nuestros hermanos, seas el mayor, el mediano o el pequeño. Es por eso, sólo una advertencia. Espero no defraudarte :3**

.

* * *

.

Despertó temprano esa mañana, tal y como lo hacía durante los días de clase. Le tomó veinte minutos desperezarse y poder levantarse de una vez, algo habitual en ella, se dirigió hacia el baño y se miró al espejo, sus ojos reflejaba la molestia que sentía por tener que hacerlo aun cuando podría estar en la cama por media hora más, y sí, media hora más era mucho cuando se trataba de dormir. Cerró la puerta de manera pastosa y comenzó con su rutina diaria, primero el pequeño taburete que le permitía quedar a la altura del maldito espejo, maldecía a sus padres por colocarlo tan alto, y es que ella medía tan sólo un metro cuarenta y cuatro, "_Nunca seis centímetros más ¿no? Digo, para completarla, tal vez_" pensaba una vez más, como todos los días, ofuscada por su situación, sólo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos en el maldito espejo; segundo los dientes, cinco minutos a reloj cepillándose los dientes con suma precisión y cautela, pues bien le había enseñado su padre de pequeña que unos dientes bien cuidados decían mucho de la higiene de la persona; luego la cara, una vez que se enjuagaba la boca comenzaba a lavar su rostro con abundante agua y un jabón especial que sólo ella utilizaba. Hoy era lunes, ¡ah sí! Día de limpieza facial con la crema exfoliante que su buena amiga Rangiku le había recomendado meses atrás. Una vez lista cepilló su cabello, corto hasta los hombros y de color negro, peinándoselo como solía hacerlo siempre: cabello suelto y un mechón que caía entre sus ojos del cual ya se había resignado desde pequeña a dejarlo estar cuando notó que por más método que utilizara para llevárselo hacia atrás éste volvía a su lugar.

Cualquiera pensaría que eso era todo, ahora sólo faltaba cambiarse de ropa y bajar a desayunar. No para Rukia. Volvió a su habitación y, por supuesto que luego de cambiarse a su usual uniforme escolar, tomó un estuche mediano que guardaba en un cajón exclusivamente reservado para el mismo, lo depositó en su cama y lo abrió dejando ver todo tipo de cosméticos que toda mujer desearía tener, hizo uso de los más habituales para ella y se acercó al enorme espejo que estaba incrustado en una buena porción de pared. Comenzó a maquillarse primero con el corrector de ojeras e imperfecciones, luego la base líquida y encima la base en polvo. Cuando tocó el turno de los ojos, sólo tomó el iluminador y se lo colocó suavemente para que se viera natural, delineó a penas el borde de sus ojos y terminó con el marcador de pestañas. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Rebuscó entre las cosas del maletín el brillo labial, era ridículo que se perdiera si ella lo ponía siempre en un mismo lugar… ¡Ahí estaba! Junto a los pinceles de las sombras, ¿tal vez se hubiera caído en un descuido suyo? Antes de tomar su portafolio se miró una vez más al espejo, la verdad es que no hacía falta todo ese maquillaje y ella lo sabía, su cutis era perfecto desde que era una niña y sus pestañas largas resaltaban sus enormes ojos violetas aun si no llevara maquillaje, pero… era difícil de explicar.

– ¡Rukia, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela! – se escuchó el gritó de su madre desde la cocina. ¿Qué? ¿Ya era tan tarde? ¡Pero si cuando despertó todavía era muy temprano!

Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en el estuche, y luego a éste en su cajón. Tomó finalmente su portafolio y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Una vez llegó a la cocina su madre terminaba de colocar sobre la mesa su café con leche, espumoso, tal y como le gustaba. Se sentó y bebió de él a la par que tomaba una tostada.

– La próxima semana comenzaremos con los exámenes de fin de curso. El mundo entero está aterrado por lo que eso significa en Historia. – dramatizó la pelinegra mirando a su madre.

– No creo que todo el mundo. Exageras, hija. – le dijo dulcemente una mujer de casi cuarenta años que era físicamente idéntica a su hija.

–No, mamá, no lo hago. Deberías conocer al profesor, te da miedo el sólo estar cerca de él. Recuerdo que durante el último examen hizo llorar a Asano Keigo, un compañero de clase.

– Pues lo que oí durante la reunión de padres fue que él había entregado el examen a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado y sólo llevaba escrito su nombre. Creo que el Señor Yamamoto tenía razón al regañarlo.

– Aun así creo que él da miedo. – finalizó Rukia bebiendo de su taza. – Papá, creo que hoy saldré con las chicas al centro comercial, necesito dinero.

– Pues buena suerte consiguiéndolo. – desde la cocina su esposa se aguantó la risa y volvió su vista a la mesa para apreciar la reacción de su hija mayor.

– ¡Papá! – lo regañó Rukia al darse cuenta de que éste le estaba tomando el pelo. Su padre, quien hasta entonces leía el diario matutino como todas las mañanas, levantó la vista hacia su hija y enarcó una ceja.

– ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Entonces se suponía que eso era una pregunta? Hisana ¿a ti te lo pareció? – la aludida lo miró antes de subir por las escaleras a apurar a los niños, parecía comunicarse telepáticamente con su esposo y su hija, pues a él le decía "_Ya deja de jugar_" y ella "_Y tú pide amablemente las cosas_". Ambos resoplaron al verla desaparecer y Rukia fue la primera en hablar.

– Querido, hermoso, inteligente y grandiosísimo padre de mi alma ¿Podrías prestarle a tu humilde hija, quien te pide de rodillas, psicológicamente, un poco de dinero para que vaya a pasar una tranquila tarde de amigas con sus compañeritas de clase? – preguntó con ojitos de cachorro y sus manos juntas en forma de súplica.

– Oh por Dios. La bruja está intentando hechizar a papá para conseguir salirse con la suya ¿Quién sabe qué perverso plan tendrá ideado ahora? – decía una niña de aproximadamente diez años terminando de bajar las escaleras, siendo seguido por su hermano de igual edad. Ambos pequeños tenían el cabello oscuro y más o menos corto. La niña, tenía ojos marrones y era de contextura delgada. Su hermano, de la misma estatura y complexión, llevaba el pelo un poco más largo en cuanto a la parte delantera, que caía en forma de flequillo por ambos lados de su cara y hasta su mentón; sus ojos, de color azul intenso, estaban enmarcados por unos lentes finos y rectangulares que utilizaba como consecuencia de su problema de vista.

– ¡Ustedes dos no tienen nada que opinar, mocosos, así que cierren la boca! – los regañó Rukia a los gritos.

– ¡Ahh! – gritaron al unísono ambos niños. – ¡La bruja vuelve a mostrar su naturaleza monstruosa!

– Malditos…

– Podrías haberte ahorrado todo el dramatismo, pero está bien. – intervino Byakuya, su padre, antes de que nuevamente su desayuno se viera afectado por la batalla campal entre sus hijos. – Te daré lo que pides sólo si me haces un favor. – Rukia frunció el ceño imaginando que nada bueno podría continuar de esa última frase.

– Ya me encargué de pasear a Kon ayer por la tarde, esta vez les toca a esos renacuajos. – respondió señalándolos.

– ¡Oye! – le reprocharon los menores a lo que ésta les sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

– Rukia, deja a tus hermanos en paz y escucha a tu padre. Tatsuki, Uryu, apúrense o llegaran tarde a clase. – Intervino ahora su madre.

– Como te decía, deberás hacerme un pequeño favor para conseguir el dinero. ¿Lo harás?

– No tengo opción. – respondió derrotada.

– Necesito que lleves por hoy a los niños al Instituto, debo encargarme de algo importante antes de ir a mi trabajo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó a coro por parte de los tres hermanos.

– Lo que han oído, deberán tratar de no matarse en el trayecto a clases. – respondió indiferente su padre volviendo a concentrarse en las noticias del diario.

– ¡No iré con estos demonios por la calle! ¡La gente pensará que somos hermanos!

– De hecho lo son, querida. – le dijo desde la cocina su madre.

– De hecho, mamá, somos medio-hermanos, recuerda que somos adoptados y por suerte no llevamos la misma sangre bestial que Rukia. – respondió Uryu llamando la atención de su madre.

– ¡Oye! – reclamó la mayor siendo pasada por alto.

– Entonces, si no se consideran parte de esta familia por completo tendré que cancelar su mesada hasta nuevo aviso. – avisó su padre sin demostrar enojo o molestia por lo dicho por su hijo.

– ¡Alto al fuego, padre! – exclamó Tatsuki apoyando su taza ya vacía en la mesa con algo de brusquedad. – Creo que lo que Uryu intentaba decir es que a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre salvaje que lleva nuestra hermana mayor, estamos agradecidos de poder formar parte de una familia tan maravillosa que nos quiere mucho y nos da una buena y justa mesada todos los meses. No hay necesidad de bromear así ¿no lo crees? – los tres mayores se quedaron viendo perplejos a la pequeña niña de diez años que hablaba tan formalmente como lo haría Rukia tal vez.

– Espero que no se les haga costumbre. – refunfuñó Rukia saliendo de su asombro y tomando el billete que su padre ya había sacado de su billetera momentos antes y ahora sostenía en el aire. – Tienen dos minutos antes de que me vaya y los deje a la deriva. – amenazó en la entrada de la puerta mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y el abrigo.

– Mmh… Piensa, hermanito. – dijo Tatsuki en pose pensativa. – Ir solos como niños grandes y demostrarles a nuestros compañeros lo geniales que somos… o ir con Rukia y en cambio mostrarles a la bruja que se oculta en nuestra familia. –Uryu adoptó la misma pose agarrándose el mentón con una mano y sosteniendo su brazo con la otra.

– Ir o no ir… esa es la cuestión. – modificó un poco las líneas de una obra literaria de Shakespeare sorprendiendo a sus padres.

– Niños, mejor se van ahora o Rukia los dejará en serio solos. – aconsejó su madre. Al ver que ellos se miraban entre sí sonriendo, agregó. – Vayan o para la próxima añadiré a su almuerzo brócoli y tomates. – al instante, los pequeños ya se habían colocado sus zapatos y abrigos y escapaban de la casa gritando detrás de sí un "¡Adiós mami y papi, los queremos!"

– ¡Qué demonios hacían para perder tanto tiempo! Llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos. – los reprendió Rukia al verlos salir corriendo de la casa. Los pequeños maldijeron su suerte por tener que ir con la bruja de su hermana, en cuanto llegaran al salón deberían explicarles a sus compañeros quién era esa chica.

– Diremos que es la nueva mucama temporal, Chizuru está de vacaciones. – le susurró Tatsuki a su hermano y este asintió de acuerdo.

.

.

Cuando iban llegando a mitad de camino, los tres hermanos alzaron la vista hacia el cielo preguntándose qué demonios habían hecho mal para merecer tal castigo. Unos pasos más adelante, Rukia tropezó contra una persona y cayó sentada al suelo y los pequeños comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

– ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, idiota! ¿No ves que venía de frente? – reprendió al sujeto que se había interpuesto en su camino. Sin embargo, los siguientes insultos murieron en su boca al ver de quién se trataba. – Tú…

– Lo siento. – se disculpó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Es que venía pensando y no me fijé. – le dijo sonriendo y tallándose la nuca avergonzado.

– N-no, yo lo siento. – se apresuró a corregirlo. – No venía atenta al camino así que fue mi culpa. Yo lo siento. – le respondió hablando rápido y nerviosa.

– ¿Te parece si repartimos la culpa? – le extendió la mano en señal de tregua y ésta le correspondió gustosa y con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, soy Ichigo Kurosaki. – ¿Se presentaba? ¿Es que era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de que ambos eran compañeros de clase? Por supuesto que ella sabía su nombre, cómo no si él era el más popular entre las chicas, Rukia lo admiraba desde hacía dos años.

Ciertamente era un chico alto y bien formado, le llevaba a Rukia treinta y siete centímetros de diferencia, y sí, ella se había encargado de investigarlo; ojos color avellana y un característico color de cabello anaranjado que, aunque muchos no creyeran, era natural. Debido a que eso último le había supuesto muchos problemas con delincuentes de otros institutos y hasta con la policía en consecuencia de los otros tipos, Ichigo había desarrollado a través del tiempo una tendencia a llevar el ceño fruncido casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo eso contrastaba mucho con su forma de ser tan bondadosa y comprensiva con los demás, por eso mismo era tan popular entre las chicas y también chicos de su instituto, de los cuales era muy amigo de todos.

– Ahh… Kuchiki Rukia. – se presentó.

– También vas al Instituto Karakura a juzgar por tu uniforme escolar…

– Soy tu compañera de clases, Ichigo. – respondió algo decepcionada al sentir que el chico jamás había notado su presencia. Por su parte, Ichigo sintió esa aclaración como un balde de agua fría, pues de ser eso cierto entonces se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil e insensible.

– ¡L-lo siento! – exclamó de inmediato. – N-no fue… no fue mi intención es que yo soy muy malo tratando de recordar nombres. Te aseguro que a veces me cuesta hasta recordar el nombre de mis amigos.

Rukia enarcó una ceja y lo miró incrédula ¿era tan idiota como para olvidarse hasta el nombre de sus amigos? Al ver que éste asentía jurándoselo y recontra jurándoselo, pensó que aun así se veía apuesto, sonrió y pronto comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó confundido.

– De ti, eres un tonto. – Ichigo se la quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego sonrió, al menos ya estaba mejor.

– ¡Apresúrate Yuzu! – regañó una niña de, aparentemente, diez años y cabello negro a otra de su misma edad y estatura pero con cabello de color marrón. La aludida cerró la puerta y corrió detrás de la primera hasta llegar donde Ichigo se encontraba.

– Qué mala eres, Karin. Tenía que terminar con el pastel de cumpleaños de Rurichiyo, se lo prometí.

– No entiendo por qué. Eres muy buena, hermanita. – se quejó la pequeña pelinegra con molestia.

– Karin… – susurró Yuzu ya a punto de llorar.

– Espero que para mi cumpleaños sea un pastel mucho más grande y delicioso. – Yuzu sonrió ampliamente y asintió prometiéndoselo.

– Bien, niñas, ¿les parece si nos vamos? Todavía debo conocer la ruta de camino a su escuela y ya se nos está haciendo tarde. – les aconsejó su hermano mayor viendo la hora de su reloj.

– ¿Eh? Uryu, Tatsuki ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Karin al notar que sus compañeros también las miraban sorprendidos. – ¿Acaso van solos a la escuela? – los pequeños se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron.

– ¡Así es! – exclamaron al unísono sacando pecho y creyéndose importantes.

– ¡Oigan! Aún estoy aquí. – los regañó Rukia siendo callada por ambos.

– ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? – preguntó Ichigo.

– Sí, somos compañeros de la misma clase, ellos son Uryu y Tatsuki. Él es nuestro hermano, Ichigo. – los presentó Yuzu con una amable sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Karin a la chica que miraba todo casi como fuera de escena.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Rukia, hermana de estos dos dem… digo estos dulces niños. – tanto Uryu como Tatsuki se dieron la vuelta mirando con su mejor cara de terror a su hermana. ¿Es que acaso ella los había llamado "dulces niños"?

– ¿Eh? ¿Tatsuki y Uryu tienen una hermana mayor? Nunca se lo contaron a la clase. – los reprendió Yuzu, a lo que estos evitaron encontrar su mirada con la de Rukia.

– Bu-bueno… verás… t-tratábamos de encontrar el mejor momento para… ya sabes… y eso… – balbuceaba Tatsuki con algo de temor al sentir un aura frío y tenebroso detrás de sí.

– ¿Rukia, t-te… te molestaría si…? – comenzó Ichigo sin saber bien como preguntar. La aludida dejó de perforar a sus hermanos con la mirada para prestar atención a lo que su compañero quería decirle, aunque en realidad no le entendía. – ¿Qué te parecería si vamos juntos al instituto? – algo dentro de ella se movilizó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado y alocado. – Digo… así puedes mostrarme el camino que lleva hasta la escuela de los niños. – pronto ese sentimiento desapareció y Rukia cayó de su nube rosada imaginaria. – Es que mis padres no están y debo encargarme de mis hermanas pero lo cierto es que aún no conozco la ruta que lleve hasta su instituto.

Rukia lo miró y apreció cada detalle de su perfecto rostro, era tan lindo… "_¡Concéntrate!_" le gritó su conciencia pegándole una cachetada psicológica.

– C-claro, si eso no te molesta. – respondió con una sonrisa cortés.

.

.

– ¡Bien, niñas, hemos llegado! – exclamó Ichigo haciendo sonreír a las pequeñas hermanas. – Bueno, ya saben que deberán esperarme un poco antes de que venga a buscarlas…

– Porque tú sales a la misma hora que nosotras, ya lo sabemos. – completó la frase Karin. – Tranquilo, te esperaremos sentadas por allá, no te tardes mucho con la "princesita odiosita" – dijo lo último con asco. Rukia se extrañó por el comentario, ¿acaso las niñas se referían a…?

– Ya les dije que no llamaran así a Orihime, niñas. Además ella no es mala.

– ¡No! Sólo odiosa, eso es lo que dije, hermano. Acéptalo, ni nuestros padres la soportan con esa vocecita chillona llamando "Ichigo, Ichigo". – dijo lo último imitando la voz de su novia. – Me hace querer cambiarte el nombre.

– Karin tiene razón, hermanito. Ella no es buena, la última vez criticó la comida de mamá y sabes que a papá eso no le gusta. – Rukia escuchaba sin poder creérselo, pues Orihime siempre daba impresión de ser buena e inocente pero ella sabía que era sólo una pantalla para poder agradar a todo el mundo y así poder manipularlos, al final no era la única que pensaba así ¡tenía razón!

– Sólo había preguntado si le había puesto suficiente sal a la comida, hasta yo lo sentí. – trató de justificarla con una sonrisa de disculpa. – En fin, es hora de que vayan entrando si no quieren que su profesora las regañe.

Las niñas se colgaron del cuello de su hermano abrazándolo de manera cariñosa, se despidieron con un beso y un "buena suerte" y se adentraron al instituto. Rukia se quedó de piedra, esa relación entre hermanos era tan… perfecta que hasta parecía mentira. Miró a sus hermanos, que ya comenzaban a caminar por donde las niñas habían desaparecido, tomó valor e hizo lo que estaba segura que era un crimen contra su naturaleza.

– ¡Niños! – llamó con un tono de voz dulce. Los aludidos se dieron vuelta mecánicamente al percatarse de que la voz, aunque bruscamente cambiado el tono, era el su hermana. – ¿Es que no piensan saludar a su querida hermanita? ¡Vengan aquí! – los llamó a la par que ella iba a su encuentro.

– No recuerdo haberle hecho nada aun… – le dijo Uryu a su hermana con temor. Tanto él como Tatsuki cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe por parte su hermana, pues eso era lo único que podría ocurrir si ella se acercaba, sin embargo éste nunca llegó. Por el contrario, sintieron como eran rodeados por los brazos de Rukia.

– Tengan un lindo día ¿sí? – Eso fue el colmo, ambos pequeños se alejaron con torpeza y brusquedad de la bruja y se abrazaron entre ellos con miedo.

– ¿Q-qué te ocurre, Rukia? – preguntaron ambos casi temblando del miedo.

– ¿Eh? – se hizo la desentendida. – ¿Pero de qué hablan? Sólo soy como siempre, no bromeen. – se acercó hasta Uryu y trató de darle un beso en la frente pero éste al sentir su peligroso acercamiento la apartó de sopetón haciendo que cayera sentada al suelo.

– ¡Aléjate de nosotros, bruja malvada! ¿Quién sabe qué macabro plan estarás tramando ahora? – Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada tratando de que esa manera cerrara la boca. Detrás de los tres hermanos se encontraba Ichigo mirando la escena entre divertido y confundido, si bien no era muy común ver una reacción tan brusca de parte de un hermano menor, era muy buena obra cómica para una comedia familiar de televisión.

– Sólo quería darte un beso, Uryu. – dijo entre dientes con su fingida amabilidad.

– ¡¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca, Rukia?! – gritó Tatsuki desesperada. – Creo que deberías llamar a papá y pedirle que te lleve al hospital, ¡estás delirando!

– ¡Sí! ¿Quién sabe? Hay una alta probabilidad de que el beso de una bruja perversa me mate.

Ichigo apretó los labios con fuerza y se tapó la boca para no ser grosero pero era imposible no reírse ante semejante comentario. Sin embargo, eso fue el colmo, Rukia se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Uryu emanando un aura completamente oscura.

– Mira, pequeño insecto, intento ser buena para poder hacer que esto funcione y tú no me ayudas en lo absoluto, de hecho ninguno lo hace. – le decía con voz de ultratumba y de manera que sólo los dos pequeños escucharan. Más atrás de ellos, Ichigo observaba sin poder escuchar. – ¿Crees que a mí me agrada tener que desviar mi usual camino? Estoy tan molesta como tú, incluso más, así que te voy a pedir que ¡DEJES DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA Y ENTRES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ AL MALDITO INSTITUTO ANTES DE QUE PATEE TU MALDITO TRASERO! – gritó lo último sorprendiendo completamente a su compañero.

Uryu salió corriendo casi en el acto siendo observado por tres pares de ojos. Uno de los tres espectadores, específicamente su hermana menor, suspiró pesadamente y volvió su vista hacia el chico de extraña cabellera, "_Por Dios, hasta parece un delincuente. Pero qué gustos más raros tienes, hermanita._" Pensaba Tatsuki con un deje de maldad asomándose en forma de sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó a Ichigo muy a pesar de la perforadora mirada de su hermana mayor y se lo quedó observando casi como analizándolo.

– ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas? – preguntó sin delicadeza. Ichigo se agachó hasta su altura y sonrió.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, compañero de Rukia. ¿Tú eres Tatsuki?

– Tatsuki Arisawa, el gusto es tuyo. – le respondió estrechándole la mano y dejando perplejo al chico.

– Ahh… claro. – alcanzó a decir. – Espera, ¿dijiste Arisawa? Creí que eras hermana de Rukia.

– Es una larga historia que no tienes por qué saber. – le dijo con naturalidad pero sin mucha educación. – Pero, en resumen, Uryu y yo somos adoptados, nuestros padres nos dejan seguir presentándonos con nuestros verdaderos apellidos aunque en el registro de la profesora seamos Kuchiki. Como sea, sólo quiero decirte que este monstruo que osa llamarse nuestra hermana es un peligro para la sociedad y como yo soy una de las que mejor la conoce me veo obligada a advertirte que tengas cuidado con ella, pues cuando las brujas se enamoran es probable que hechicen a la persona desafortunada.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó sonriendo y viendo que detrás de la pequeña, Rukia se sonrojaba cada vez más tomando el color de un tomate.

– ¡No lo creo, lo sé! Y déjame decirte, amigo mío, que tú eres esa desafortunada persona de la que esta bruja se ha enamorado. Te lo vuelvo a advertir, – le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y mirándolo con suma seriedad. – aléjate de Rukia si no quieres ser hechizado por la bruja que lleva dentro. – Rukia abrió grande los ojos y antes de poder dejarla decir algo más la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la dirigió hacia el interior del instituto.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Qué mal que no puedas seguir hablando con Ichigo, Tatsuki, debes ir a clases. – la empujó para que desapareciera de allí. Tatsuki se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua, a lo que Rukia le susurró que la mataría esa misma tarde al llegar a casa.

Cuando volvió con Ichigo éste evitaba mirarla mientras respiraba hondo y exhalaba con lentitud.

– Lo siento por lo anterior. – le dijo con vergüenza la pelinegra.

– No te preocupes. – le contestó tajante.

– ¿Estás enojado? – le preguntó con temor.

– Para nada.

– Claro. – bajó la mirada y contempló el suelo con decepción, gracias a esos mocosos su relación con Ichigo había pasado de cero a menos cien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa ahogada que provenía del chico delante de ella, no la estaba mirando pero podría jurar que él se reía… y de ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada, nada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

– ¿Te estás riendo… de mí?

– Para nada, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

– ¡TE RÍES DE MÍ, MALDITO! – Rukia comenzó a pegarle con su portafolio haciendo que Ichigo soltara de lleno las carcajadas que intentaba reprimir. Luego de unos minutos, al final retomaron su camino hacia el instituto.

– Tienes una relación muy… particular con tus hermanos. – comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa burlista al recordar todo lo anterior.

– Sí, siento que hayas visto eso. – se disculpó. – P-pero no siempre somos así, no sé qué ocurrió hoy, generalmente nos llevamos de maravilla, ja, ja, ja, ja. – se corrigió a sí misma apenas comprendió el error que cometió. Ichigo comenzó a reír por lo bajo incomodando a la pelinegra. – Aun así, siento mucho lo que te dijo Tatsuki, fue… fue una broma de hermanas pero creo que esta vez se pasó de la raya. – "_En serio, esta vez se pasó de la raya._" Pensó ofuscada.

– Tranquila, tampoco es como si creyera eso de ti. Cómo iba a gustarte cuando es la primera vez que hablamos- – Rukia se quedó helada al oírlo, aun cuando fuera eso justo lo que quería que creyera, era cruel de su parte decirlo tan… directamente.

– Ja, ja, ja, c-claro, tienes toda la razón. – reía nerviosamente.

– ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo te entiendo. – le dijo sonriendo.

– S-seguro… – le respondió forzando una sonrisa y agachando la mirada, ese chico sí que era cruel aun sin darse cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto llegaron al instituto, justo a tiempo, por suerte. Ichigo esperó gentilmente a que Rukia terminara de ponerse los zapatos y entonces ambos se encaminaron a su salón. No se imaginaban que la reacción de sus compañeros iba a ser tan particular.

Debido a que Ichigo y Rukia solían actuar como dos completos desconocidos, el verlos juntos atravesar la puerta de entrada al salón había sido una auténtica sorpresa, ni mala ni buena, sólo una sorpresa. Ichigo no notó, o al menos ignoró, la mirada tan extraña y asombrada de sus amigos y compañeros, no así Rukia que trataba de llegar a su asiento sin cruzar mirada con ninguno de los que la rodeaban, pues sentía que con sólo hacer contacto visual podría escuchar sus voces en su cabeza decir "¿Qué intentas con él, Kuchiki?". Se separaron cuando Rukia siguió el pequeño pasillo entre los asientos hasta su correspondiente e Ichigo seguía de largo hasta el suyo al frente de toda la clase y al lado de su novia.

Al sentarse, Rukia maldijo estar relativamente tan lejos de él, cuatro asientos más atrás era demasiado y no lograba escuchar lo que Orihime le decía tan cariñosamente en clase para hacerlo sonreír. Qué mala suerte, quería ser ella quien lo hiciera sonreír, quien pudiera abrazarlo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro justo como lo hacía Orihime ahora que había llegado a la clase.

– Mira el lado realista, Rukia. Aunque pudieras no alcanzarías su hombro con tu magnífica altura. – se dijo así misma mientras sonreía.

– ¡Hey! ¿Ya te estás volviendo tan loca como para hablar contigo misma? Avísame cuando deba llamar al psiquiátrico. – le dijo una chica de aproximadamente un metro setenta y dos, casi tan alta como Ichigo, de atributos femeninos demasiado exuberantes para su edad, ojos celestes, labios gruesos y cabello ondulado rubio. En síntesis una belleza humana de quince años de edad.

– ¡Rangiku, me has asustado! – exclamó al verla apoyada en su mesa y demasiado cerca de su rostro.

– Bueno, llegué a los pocos segundos de que te sentaste, sólo que no me notaste por estar viendo a tu príncipe anaranjado. – al instante dos manos se estamparon contra su boca.

– ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¡Puede escucharte! – le gritó en susurros mientras miraba a Ichigo.

– Bien, bien. Lo siento. – le respondió quitándose de encima sus manos. – Pero apuesto a que ni siquiera has notado a Momo ¿verdad? – le dijo señalando del otro lado de su hombro. Al girarse, Rukia ahogó un grito al ver a Momo apoyada de la misma manera que Rangiku momentos atrás.

– ¡Oh, no te disculpes! Si era por ver a tu apuesto príncipe entonces estás perdonada. Sólo cuida de que no te descubra babeando por él. – le dijo en forma de burla mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Momo era una linda chica de mediana estatura, más alta que Rukia y menos que Matsumoto. Sus ojos eran marrones, y el color de su cabello azabache, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Era la más tímida de las tres, resultando su interacción con los chicos un fracaso a la hora de "coquetearles"; sin embargo, estando entre ellas podía ser tan burlista como la rubia.

– ¡Ya cierren la boca si no quieren que hable de ustedes! ¿O será que no recuerdan cuando Rangiku tropezó frente a Gin y todos sus amigos manchándose con helado el vestido nuevo que estrenaba esa noche? ¿O quizá cuando Momo intentó hablar normalmente con Toshiro y ambos terminaron hablando del equipo favorito de él aun cuando ella ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba? – Ambas chicas fruncieron los labios y entrecerraron los ojos en señal de derrota.

– Tú ganas esta vez pero no lo dejaremos así. – la señaló acusadoramente Rangiku mientras se iba a su asiento.

– Siento llegar tarde, el loco del profesor de ciencias me ha pedido un favor y… ¡Ah pero si ni siquiera han empezado con la clase! Perfecto. – susurró una pelinegra de cabello largo y recogido en dos largas trenzas y flequillo recto, mientras se sentaba en su asiento al lado de Rukia.

– ¡Soi! – exclamaron las tres a modo de saludo.

– ¿Qué cuentan, niñas? – les respondió ella.

– Así que… ¿el profesor de ciencias? ¿No te llamó la semana pasada también para que lo ayudes con un pedido del director? – preguntó intencionalmente Rukia.

– Tsk, ese idiota dice que necesita de mi ayuda para poder hacerlo rápido y así poder volver con las tareas del club de ciencias.

– Sí, bueno… podría pedirle ayuda también a Hanatarou, él es del club de ciencias también.

– Sí pero dice que sólo confía en mí. Es un pesado. – alegó Soi resoplando mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

– Pero no niegues que eso te agrada. – le provocó Rukia recostándose de la misma manera mientras la miraba con ojos acusadores. Soi la miró confundida.

– ¿El qué?

– Que toda su atención se centre en ti.

– Tsk, eso es porque soy la capitana del club.

– ¿Ah sí? Que yo recuerde nunca hubo una votación para elegir capitán de club. – fue el turno de Rangiku.

– Es que él los escoge de acuerdo a la dedicación que los integrantes tengan por las actividades. – se defendió.

– Según las reglas del instituto, todo club debe elegir a su capitán mediante votación. Además creo que Hanatarou también quería ser capitán. – atacó esta vez Momo.

– Recuerda que es un club que se re-formó este año, las cosas son diferentes.

– Sí, y fue gracias a que el profesor Urahara cumplió tu sueño. – le guiño un ojo Rukia y las demás comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo demonios he dicho que fuera mi sueño?

– Desde hace dos años, y desde que el profesor Urahara y tú están tan juntos todo lo que le pidas él lo cumple. Sospechoso ¿No lo creen, chicas? – La acusó Rangiku y las otras dos asentían mirándola divertidas.

– ¡Ya cierren la boca, mal pensadas! ¿Qué demonios es lo que piensan de mí y ese profesor loco? – Soi se levantó de su asiento completamente enojada y las fulminó con la mirada a las tres. Las aludidas comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón en cuento notaron el sonrojo de la pelinegra, era tan fácil molestarla que casi se había convertido en un hábito matutino.

Las carcajadas eran tan sonoras que retumbaban por todo el salón llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y haciéndolos sonreír, de seguro ya habían hecho enojar a Soi. A lo lejos, un grupo de amigos no fue ajeno a lo que ocurría, sin embargo Ichigo sólo se concentró en la risa y sonrisa de una de las tres chicas en particular, pues ahora que la notaba Rukia era linda.

– Bueno, bueno. Suficiente de Soi, ahora pasemos a los títulos principales ¿quieren? – propuso Rangiku llamando la atención de las otras tres amigas. – Soi Fong, siéntate. – le ordenó de manera autoritaria, a lo que ésta obedeció, pues si así de seria era entonces el asunto se trataba de Rukia, y eso sí le interesaba. – ¿A quién crees que hemos visto, Momo y yo, con estos perfectos ojitos, venir bien acompañada, nada más ni nada menos, que de Ichigo Kurosaki? – Soi automáticamente posó su mirada en Rukia y ésta rodó los ojos mientras se desplomaba en su silla.

– Ya deja de dramatizar, Rangiku. Sólo vinimos juntos porque fue una coincidencia, nos encontramos en el camino, nada más. – terminó de confirmar para asombro de las demás.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces tiene razón?! – preguntó Soi asombrada.

– ¿Tengo razón? – preguntó la rubia confundida.

– ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó Momo festejando por lo dicho por su amiga.

– Ahh… – "_Demonios, te has delatado sola, idiota_" se regañó a sí misma mordiéndose la lengua. Suspiró, de todas formas terminaría contándoselos tarde o temprano. – Bien, pero intenten quedarse calmadas, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que hablamos de él.

En cuanto las tres asintieron como niñas ansiosas de escuchar un cuento de hadas, Rukia les pidió que se acercaran más a ella y comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido esa mañana, acabando siendo molestada por sus amigas debido a las ocurrencias de sus adorables hermanos.

.

.

La mañana había transcurrido sin mayores problemas, sólo la hora de matemáticas había sido una tortura para Rangiku y Momo que pedían a cada rato ayuda de sus otras dos amigas para no ser fulminadas por la mirada de la mujer-ogro, como llamaban a su dulce profesora. Durante la hora del almuerzo, mientras varios alumnos iban a la cafetería para comprar lo suyo y otros simplemente buscaban un mejor lugar para comer que su salón de clases, Momo y Rangiku giraban sus asientos para poder formar una ronda junto a Rukia y Soi y así poder comer todas juntas. Pasaron quince minutos en los que nadie más que la rubia hablaba a diestra y siniestra acerca de la salida que había tenido con su novio el fin de semana pasado, al parecer no simplemente era interesante escuchar sus aventuras con Gin Ichimaru, alumno de último año y uno de los mayores galanes del instituto, sino que también preferían dejar el trabajo de entretenimiento a Rangiku mientras todas ellas comían con ganas sus respectivos almuerzos.

–…fue entonces cuando Gin me miró y me dijo que estaríamos juntos siempre, incluso si yo engordaba y me salían grandes granos en la cara. – dijo entusiasmada y con ojos de enamorada. Las demás la quedaron viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿en serio un chico sería capaz de decir algo así a su novia? – Él no me lo dijo, yo le pregunté y el me respondió que incluso si eso pasaba no dejaría de amarme. – agregó al notar lo que sus miradas significaban. Por su parte, Momo, Soi y Rukia relajaron su semblante y sonrieron por la ocurrencia. – Demonios, el almuerzo acabará dentro de quince minutos más y yo apenas he tocado mi comida, ¿Por qué siempre me dejan hablar a mí sola? – se quejó al percatarse que, una vez más, había sido de entretenimiento para sus amigas.

– Si tan sólo abrieras la boca únicamente para comer esto no te pasaría tan a menudo. – le espetó Soi indiferente.

– Eres mala, Soi. – le respondió sacándole la lengua.

– Sólo realista, Ran. – le guiñó un ojo la pelinegra.

– Ahh… disculpen… – las cuatro amigas dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que las llamaba y por supuesto ninguna ocultó su sorpresa al notar que no se trataba de otro más que de Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico que nunca antes había reparado en la existencia de ese grupo de amigas. – Siento interrumpirlas a la mitad de su almuerzo pero… – rascaba su nuca mientras sonreía con nerviosismo, dirigió su vista hacia la pelinegra de ojos violetas y a ésta se le aceleró el corazón al encontrarse con su mirada. – Rukia, ¿te molestaría si hablamos unos minutos? – y si la sorpresa había sido grande al principio, nada se compararía a lo que todas sintieron al escuchar esas últimas palabras, como si todas estuvieran enamoradas del mismo chico, en resumen, a todas se le había parado el corazón para segundos después sentirlo más acelerado que en una clase intensiva de educación física.

Rangiku soltó sus palillos ahogando un grito de emoción, mentiría si dijera que no había estado esperando ese momento desde que su amiga le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos no eran para nada disimulados, miró a Rukia de manera perforadora y ésta tan sólo evitó devolverle la mirada para no pasar mayor vergüenza, pues ya se encontraba completamente sonrojada; Momo también miró a su amiga con una sonrisa de completa felicidad pensando que ya era hora de que ese idiota se diera cuenta de que la mejor persona para estar a su lado era Rukia y no la aprovechada de su actual novia; por último, Soi, aunque por dentro compartía sentimientos similares a los de las otras dos, llamó la atención de sus tres amigas y el chico parado a su lado alegando que debía ir al baño antes de que terminara el receso y que por lo menos Momo y Rangiku deberían acompañarla, las aludidas intentaron protestar pero, literalmente, Soi las tomó por las muñecas y las arrastró fuera del salón dejando a Rukia e Ichigo solos.

Si bien la situación anterior había sido completamente extraña para el chico, lo dejó pasar por alto como si en realidad fuera lo más normal del mundo, después de todo él nunca antes se había tomado las molestias de conocer a otros grupos más que el suyo. Volvió a ver a Rukia y la encontró con su mirada preocupada dirigida hacia la puerta por la cual las demás habían salido momentos antes, se veía sonrojada y algo nerviosa, y por alguna extraña razón eso lo hizo sonreír divertido.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Pareciera que has visto pasar un fantasma por la expresión en tu rostro. – rompió el silencio Ichigo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la de ella. Rukia volvió en sí y lo miró sonriéndole, se sonrojó aún más pensando en lo lindo que se veía más de cerca, desvió la mirada y tomó su botella de agua para simular hacer algo.

– N-no es eso, es que… es que… – Maldición, no encontraba ninguna excusa para inventarle.

– Está bien, de seguro te ha sorprendido que venga a hablarte cuando jamás hemos cruzado palabra antes. – Rukia lo volvió a mirar y él sonreía con algo de culpa. – Lo siento por eso, supongo que antes nunca había encontrado la ocasión para hablarte.

– O tal vez simplemente no habías reparado en mi existencia. – soltó sin darse cuenta de que lo decía y no lo pensaba.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó sorprendido. De hecho era eso justamente pero no quería decirlo de esa manera tan… hiriente. – L-lo siento, yo no…

– ¡N-no, no, yo lo siento! No quise decir eso… yo… no quise decirlo en realidad… – quiso aclarar la pelinegra.

– Pero en cierto modo es lo que piensas ¿verdad? – ambos suspiraron, Rukia no lo había negado, pues era cierto. Un incómodo silencio se formó a su alrededor y ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo disiparlo.

– B-bueno… ¿De qué querías hablarme? – se animó a romper el silencio Rukia.

– Ah, sí. – sonrió nuevamente con nerviosismo, respiró hondo para tomar aire y le sonrió. – Primero que nada quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana, sin ti probablemente habríamos llegado tarde al instituto de las niñas, después de todo… yo no conozco la ruta para llegar hasta allí. – y comenzó a reír de vergüenza, Rukia sonrió y le hizo entender que no había sido molestia. – Y… bueno… yo quería saber… saber si tú… – la pelinegra lo vio confundida y sin comprender a qué quería llegar exactamente.

– No creo que sea para tanto, sólo dímelo. – lo instó a seguir, el aludido asintió con más confianza y volvió a intentar decírselo.

– ¿Tú crees que por las próximas dos semanas podamos ir juntos llevando a los niños al instituto y luego hasta aquí? – preguntó tímidamente. – Es que ya te había dicho que mis padres no están y debo encargarme de las niñas. Verás, ellos están de viaje por trabajo y durante dos semanas debo encargarme de ellas y de la casa, el problema es que aún no he comprendido cómo llegar hasta la escuela de Yuzu y Karin y soy muy malo con las indicaciones. La mujer que se encargaba de llevarlas ha enfermado y por eso me toca a mí hacerlo. – Ichigo observó cómo Rukia lo veía sorprendida y hasta tal vez incrédula, lo más probable sería que no pudiera creer que alguien que jamás en su vida le había hablado le estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa, pero al menos debía intentarlo. – Si no puedes está bien, no tienes porqué comprometerte. – agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Rukia despertó de su ensoñación, pues haberlo escuchado pedirle un favor sólo a ella había sido maravilloso.

– No te preocupes, Ichigo, llevó a mis hermanos a la escuela la gran mayoría del tiempo por el trabajo de mi padre, por supuesto que no es problema ir contigo y con las niñas. – Ichigo vio la sonrisa radiante de la chica frente a él y algo muy dentro de sí se removió, esa sonrisa era incluso más cálida que la de su novia. – ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a partir de hoy? – "_¿Acaso yo dije eso?_" se preguntó por el atrevimiento, sin embargo no podía detenerse ahora que había comenzado. – De seguro no sabes cómo llegar de aquí hasta el instituto de las niñas. – sonrió ahora retadora haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño y desviara la mirada algo sonrojado.

– C-claro que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué no lo haría? – preguntó con su orgullo herido.

– Oh ¿en serio? Pues bien, mi padre me ha dicho hace un rato que no tendría problema en buscar a los niños hoy, sale más temprano del trabajo. – Ichigo se sintió acorralado, al final debería ceder y decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

– Bien, no recuerdo el camino hasta el instituto de las niñas… – respondió resignado. – Por favor ¿puedes acompañarme esta tarde? – preguntó aun algo molesto. Rukia sonrió y no aguantó por más tiempo, comenzó a carcajear a los ojos del chico que la miraba sorprendido y un poco embelesado por el sonido de sus risas.

– Eres un chico muy orgulloso, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, como veo que te preocupas más por tus hermanas creo que tal vez podría decirle a mi padre que yo iré por los míos. – le dijo tratando de sonar interesante. Ichigo enarcó una ceja analizando lo dicho por esa enana.

– ¿Tal vez podrías? ¿Es una broma? – preguntó enfadándose cada vez más. Rukia se aguantó la risa y lo miró recargando su brazo en la mesa y su cara en su mano.

– Tranquilo, era broma. Por supuesto que no hay problema, iremos juntos a buscar a las niñas hoy y durante las próximas dos semanas. – le dijo sonriéndole una vez más y dejando a Ichigo prendido de su sonrisa nuevamente. Pronto reparó en lo que hacía y carraspeó mientras se levantaba rápidamente del asiento.

– Ahh… Muchas gracias, Rukia. – le dijo de forma estoica desapareciendo del lugar lo más pronto posible para que ésta no viera el tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – se preguntó confundida, sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello ya que había reparado en un pequeño detalle, debía avisarle a su padre que ella se haría cargo de los niños ese día… y por las próximas dos semanas.

Corrió a todo pulmón hasta los baños ignorando el timbre que daba por finalizado el receso y hora de almuerzo. Una vez allí, marcó el teléfono de su padre y esperó ansiosa a que éste contestara.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Qué ocurre? No sueles llamarme en períodos de clase. – habló su padre a forma de saludo.

– Papá, no te preocupes por los pequeños demonios hoy, yo me haré cargo de ellos, los iré a buscar una vez termine mi período de clases.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado. ¿Su hija pidiéndole hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, y a voluntad propia?

– ¡Lo que escuchaste! – respondió ella impaciente. – Escucha, no tengo tiempo, el receso ha terminado y debo volver a clases, te veo en casa, adiós. – y cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo a su padre de preguntarle nada.

Antes de salir del baño se miró al espejo para ver que todo en ella estuviera bien, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza y pudo ver que a su lado yacían Momo y Rangiku esposadas a la cañería de uno de los lavabos, mientras que Soi estaba muy tranquila sentada en la mesada de los mismos limándose las uñas.

– Creo que algo grande ha ocurrido para que tú decidieras hacerte cargo de los pequeños demonios. – dijo la pelinegra con suma tranquilidad. Rukia iba a replicar pero en realidad nada salía de su boca, al menos nada coherente. – Tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo de contárnoslo todo. Ahora vamos a clase antes de que el profesor nos castigue por llegar tarde. – Bajó de las mesadas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – ¿Vienes? – preguntó al ver que Rukia no se movía de su lugar.

– Pero y… – señaló a sus otras dos amigas que intentaban decirle algo y no lo lograban debido a la cinta que cubría sus bocas.

– Ahh… cierto, debo liberarlas. – comentó con inocencia como si realmente lo hubiera olvidado. Se acercó a ellas y se agachó a su altura mirándolas con una sonrisa en su cara. – Lo siento, esto dolerá. – sin más que decir y ante las miradas aterradas de las dos esposadas tomó la esquina de la cinta que cubría sus bocas y se las quitó al mismo tiempo dejando escuchar por todo el instituto un alarido agudo y escandalosamente fuerte. Las desposó y las cuatro volvieron al salón para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su profesor de historia.

– No creo que sea necesario decir que esto bajara un punto de su calificación en el próximo examen. Sin embargo, si a las señoritas Matsumoto y Hinamori les sigue pareciendo gracioso, bajaré dos puntos y no uno. – Rukia, alarmada, miró a sus dos amigas las cuales cubrían sus bocas con ambas manos, no de la risa, pues ellas estaban más aterradas que Rukia al pensar que si eso ocurría directamente reprobarían Historia, sino para ocultar la marca roja que la cinta les había dejado al ser quitada de manera tan brutal por parte de Soi. Cuando, luego de pelear entre las cuatro, las dos chicas bajaron sus manos, el profesor pudo observar con horror lo que tanto deseaban ocultar, tomó las manos de las jóvenes y se las llevó a sus bocas asintiendo en señal de aprobación. Momo y Rangiku se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a llorar teatralmente. – Tranquilas, niñas. – las consoló con pesar. – Vayan a la enfermería y tarden lo que deban tardar, yo las entiendo. – les dijo soltando una lágrima mientras observaba a lo lejos como recordando algo.

Mientras las aludidas se retiraban del salón, Soi y Rukia entraron pensando en la suerte que aquellas dos tenían al ser liberadas de las horas más tediosas del día.

.

.

– ¿Qué dices? Hemos tenido favoritismo tan sólo porque el profesor Urahara se siente atraído por ti. – habían terminado el día escolar con la clase de Biología impartida por el profesor Kisuke Urahara, un hombre con pinta de vago pero muy sabio a pesar de todo. Se suponía que debían entregar una monografía, trabajo con nota, y Rangiku había olvidado cargarlo en su portafolio esa mañana; muy a pesar de las miradas de odio y ganas de asesinarla que sus tres amigas le enviaban miraron al profesor con temor y algo de súplica, no sabían cómo pedirle que las esperara hasta el día siguiente. – De no ser porque tú le pediste que nos esperara hasta mañana, posiblemente estaríamos lamentándonos ser reprobadas. – seguía molestándola Rukia a Soi.

– Sólo lo ha hecho porque me debe favores. – respondió sin más.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué clase de favores son los que un profesor podría deberte? – fue el turno de Rangiku. Soi se sonrojó por la vergüenza, ¿es que no tenían un poco de sentido común para preguntar cosas más sensatas que esas?

– ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota! – gritó exasperada. – ¡El club de ciencias!

– ¡Oh, claro, el club de ciencias! – enfatizó las últimas palabras Momo guiñándole un ojo a las demás y provocando nuevas carajadas. Siguieron molestando a Soi hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto.

– Ichigo… – musitó Rukia al verlo recargado sobre el muro. – Demonios, lo había olvidado. – se dijo a sí misma recordando que le había prometido ir juntos a buscar a los niños.

– Entonces ¿qué dicen si vamos juntas al centro comercial? He visto un vestido hermoso para Momo, y no saben la blusa con encajes que también vi en una tienda, ¡perfecta para Rukia! – seguía Rangiku con la plática, ajena a la reacción de la pequeña pelinegra.

– Ahh… lo siento, hoy no podré. Recuerdan que hoy hablé con Ichigo ¿verdad? – les dijo en tono confidencial. – Bueno, mañana les explicaré todo ¡lo juro! – agregó al ver que la rubia ya iba a protestar. – Pero hoy me iré con él.

– Sólo no hagan nada impropio. – soltó de la nada Momo haciendo sonrojar a Rukia.

– Ya, ya. Mejor dejamos a lo tortolitos solos y nos vamos nosotras al centro comercial ¿Qué querías ver, Ran? – preguntó antes de dejar hablar a la mencionada mientras arrastraba a las dos chicas por la espalda y dejaba a Rukia sola.

Rukia se acercó con el corazón acelerado hasta donde Ichigo estaba concentrado jugando con su celular. Al llegar lo vio sin saber que decir, hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– ¡Ah, Rukia! Comenzaba a creer que tal vez ya te habrías ido. – le dijo guardando su celular.

– Lo siento… las chicas…

– No te preocupes. – la cortó mostrando una sonrisa amable. – ¿Nos vamos ya? Llegaremos muy tarde si no nos apresuramos.

– ¡Claro! – le respondió ella con una misma sonrisa. Algo le decía que pasar todos esos días juntos iba a traer buenos recuerdos.

.

.

– Demonios… ¿desde cuándo papá se tarda tanto para venir a buscarnos? – preguntó por décima vez Tatsuki.

– Sí, tienes razón. Somos los únicos que quedan además de las gemelas Kurosaki. – resopló Uryu. A los poco segundos, entrecerraron los ojos tratando de atar cabos. Su padre nunca se retrasaba, incluso siempre estaba afuera esperando por ellos; los únicos que quedaban esperando eran ellos y las gemelas Kurosaki; el hermano mayor de esas dos había dicho que debería encargarse de ellas por las próximas dos semanas…

– Uryu… ¿No creerás que…?

–E-eso…sería más que imposible. – dijo con el mismo temor que su hermana. Eso de verdad sería imposible, su hermana no vendría a por ellos… ¿o sí?

– ¡Hermano! – se escuchó el grito de ambas niñas que bajaban de los juegos y corrían hacia la entrada del instituto.

– No puede ser… – dijeron al unísono viendo como a lo lejos Rukia se acercaba caminando con ese chico de cabello naranja, hablaban muy a gusto vaya uno a saber de qué, de todos modos lo más importante ahora era que la bruja los venía a buscar.

Yuzu y Karin corrieron al encuentro de su hermano que los recibió agachado y con los brazos abiertos, listo para atraparlas en cuanto se lanzaran hacia él. Rukia miraba la escena completamente encantada, ese amor que se tenían entre hermanos era algo que, ella sabía, jamás sucedería en su familia; vio a lo lejos cómo sus hermanos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del patio escolar, ambos le daban la espalda, tal vez ni siquiera habrían reparado en su llegada. Suspiró, rogaba a los cielos que por favor no armaran un escándalo al verla a ella en vez de a su padre.

Luego de saludar a las niñas, que sorpresivamente la abrazaron de la misma manera amorosa que a su hermano, se encaminó resignada hasta la banca donde esos pequeños demonios estaban. Suspiró nuevamente y antes de que los otros tres hermanos llegaran, los llamó por sus nombres. Uryu y Tatsuki se dieron la vuelta para mirar el perfil de la cara de su hermana algo sonrojada, ella les devolvió la mirada sorprendiéndose y asustándose un poco de la sonrisa macabra que llevaban.

– He… he venido a buscarlos. – les dijo con voz temblorosa.

–¡Hermanita! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, saltando de la banca y abrazándola con fuerza… con mucha fuerza.

Ichigo miró la escena sonriendo, pues a pesar del pequeño problema que habían tenido durante la mañana podía notar cuánto se querían esos tres, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

– O-oigan, ¿qué les pasa, pequeños demonios? – preguntó casi sin aire Rukia mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de los niños.

– ¡Te extrañamos mucho! – exclamó Tatsuki con ojos llorosos.

– ¡Sí, te has tardado en venir! ¿Tuviste muchos problemas en la escuela? – preguntó de igual forma Uryu.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó aún sin entender nada.

– ¿Sabes? Hice un hermoso dibujo en clases de arte, es para ti, Rukia.

– Yo también dediqué mi dibujo a ti. Además, hoy el profesor de karate dijo que estoy avanzando mucho en mis prácticas, si sigo así podré ir a las competencias de fin de año, ¡te las dedicaré a ti, hermana! – ambos niños sonrieron y eso perturbó aún más a la pelinegra mayor.

– ¡Hola, niños! – saludó Ichigo acercándose un poco. Los niños corrieron a saludarlo y contarle a él también todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. "_De acuerdo, esto es demasiado raro_" pensó para sus adentros Rukia. –…en serio que es increíble, Tatsuki. Si sigues así, de seguro serás capitana del club de karate en nuestro instituto. – la niña sonrió entusiasmada, ya no le caía nada mal ese tipo. – Bueno, ¿qué les parece si ya nos vamos? Se hará tarde y creo que todos ustedes tienen tarea que hacer. – los cuatro niños protestaron y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela. Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que Ichigo la llamaba y cuando iban a irse ellos también apareció Uryu corriendo.

– Rukia, lo siento pero… ¿pueden esperarme unos minutos aquí? Es que dejé mis dibujos en el salón, si no los termino para mañana la profesora me regañará. – ambos mayores se miraron y asintieron.

– Pero vuelve rápido ¿sí? – Uryu asintió y salió corriendo hacia el interior del instituto.

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que el pequeño había ido a buscar sus cosas y no volvía. Ichigo comenzaba a preocuparse, no así Rukia que se encontraba sentada en una banca limándose las uñas tranquilamente. Tatsuki se acercó a Ichigo preguntándole por su hermano y éste reaccionó por fin acercándose a su compañera de clase.

– Oye, ¿no crees que Uryu ya se está tardando mucho? Podría haberle pasado algo. – Rukia lo miró y se lo pensó antes de responder.

– Tranquilo, ese niño es demasiado astuto como para dejar que algo le pasara. Estará bien, de seguro no encuentra sus dibujos. – le dijo volviendo su atención a sus uñas.

Sin embargo, al instante se escuchó un grito dentro del instituto. Antes que cualquier otro, Rukia arrojó su lima y corrió hacia el interior del instituto siendo seguido por Ichigo. En cuanto las gemelas Kurosaki iban a hacer lo mismo, sintieron que eran agarradas por las muñecas, giraron la vista y se encontraron con Tatsuki que las miraba con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

– ¡Uryu! – gritó por tercera vez Rukia sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Recorrió la mayoría de los pasillos buscando alguna sombra detrás de las puertas pero nada, él no estaba. Cuando iba a volver su búsqueda a la planta baja del edificio, escuchó al fondo del pasillo la voz de su hermano. – ¡Uryu! – exclamó nuevamente mientras corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el salón de donde esa voz provenía. Abrió la puerta sólo para enterarse de que un balde lleno de pintura roja esperaba la señal, en cuanto esa puerta fue abierta, la misma cayó sobre Rukia bañándola por completo. Se quitó el balde de encima y lo arrojó lejos adentrándose algo desorbitada al salón, sin quererlo, tropezó con el armario a un costado y éste movió a un pequeño auto de juguete que bajó a través de una rampa, curiosamente improvisada, hasta chocar contra un cúmulo de libros mal apilados el cual cayó sobre una tabla de madera que con el peso de los mismos impulsó a una caja llena de plumas hacia arriba y, con increíble puntería, cayó también sobre Rukia.

Completamente desorbitada y sin entender nada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pisando una pelotita de goma que la terminó de desestabilizar, antes de tocar suelo sintió como era agarrada por Ichigo. Al final, abrió los ojos y vio cómo su compañero ahogaba unos quejidos de dolor, pues claro, él había servido de soporte para que ella no se lastimara, en otras palabras se podría decir que él absorbió todo el daño que debería haber sufrido ella al caer.

– ¿Estás… bien? – preguntó con algo de dificultad. La pelinegra se alejó un poco de su cara y al moverse sintió cómo él la tenía agarrada de manera protectora por la cintura. Se sonrojó, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y para que Ichigo no lo notara se levantó rápidamente.

– S-sí, lo siento… no sé qué… – abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba por decir que no sabía lo que había pasado? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Ese maldito mocoso lo había planeado todo, ¡los dos habían sido!

Salió del salón a punto de gritar a todo pulmón el nombre del maldito demonio que había causado todo, sin embargo no vio venir lo que le esperaba afuera. Abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle, pero toda palabra murió en su boca al sentir cómo era atacada con dos cajas llena de purpurina, una de cada lado, y ambos pequeños se retorcían de la risa mientras la señalaban como si se tratara de un payaso. A lo lejos y escondidas detrás de un enorme letrero, Karin tomó la foto que Tatsuki les había pedido a ambas hermanas que hicieran cuando estaban afuera; se sorprendió al notar que no era una broma tan inocente como la niña les había dicho en un principio, se imaginó que ella no sería capaz de hacérselo a su hermano, era muy cruel.

– Esto está mal, Karin. No debimos ayudarlos, Rukia es buena. – se lamentaba Yuzu mientras miraba la foto que su hermana había tomado con la cámara vieja de la escuela.

– Creo lo mismo. Tal vez debamos… – pero dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a su hermano salir detrás de Rukia, se escondieron más, se sentían aún más culpables.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Ichigo al ver que su estado ahora era peor. Si bien sus hermanos querían divertirse un poco, ahora creía que ya se habían pasado de la raya, lo que habían hecho era cruel.

Rukia se giró para verlo completamente avergonzada, si no fuera porque él estaba ahí presente, hace rato que ya estaría torturando a sus hermanos por lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo era humillante ver que estaba toda desarreglada frente a Ichigo, y de seguro su maquillaje estaba todo corrido. Comenzó a respirar agitada, las lágrimas querían salir pero primero debía huir lejos, se dio la vuelta ya preparada para comenzar a correr, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a frenar sus pasos. Rukia no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar de impotencia, era lo único que podía hacer, se tapó la boca para hacer menos audibles sus sollozos pero era inútil, de seguro él los escucharía. Ichigo la soltó y se quitó su saco para ponérselo a ella, con el frío que hacía de seguro enfermaría debido a la pintura fresca; Rukia dejó de llorar y él la tomó por los hombros girándola y obligándola a mirarlo, le secó una lágrima que escapaba por su mejilla y le sonrió. Se quedaron unos minutos de esa manera, observándose mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, y Yuzu, desde su escondite, le quitó la cámara a su hermana y tomó una foto de ese momento, su padre debería pagarle bien si pretendía tener la foto algún día.

Antes de volver a sus casas, los seis limpiaron y acomodaron todo, sino fácilmente serían descubiertos al día siguiente, pues ellos cuatro habían sido los últimos en irse. Al final, terminaron por pasar por la casa Kurosaki primero, de esa manera Rukia podría arreglarse antes de que sus padres la vieran así y sus hermanos se ahorrarían el castigo. Los pequeños casi lloran de agradecimiento a los pies de Ichigo cuando éste se lo propuso a Rukia y ella aceptó "amablemente", pues si bien sabían que en cuanto llegaran el castigo no sería por parte de sus padres, Rukia los tendría como a dos sirvientes personales.

Fue divertido para los cuatro menores poder realizar sus tareas juntos y luego ver una película mientras tomaban el té con galletas. Mientras, Rukia tomaba una ducha rápida mientras su uniforme estaba en la lavadora, una vez lista Ichigo le indicó que podría cambiarse en la habitación de las niñas; allí en la cama de Yuzu esperaba un lindo vestido que, para desgracia de Rukia, le quedaba perfecto.

– ¿Así que fácilmente podrías compartir ropa con mis hermanas? – decía Ichigo aguantándose la risa.

– Cállate, no es divertido. – bufó la pelinegra desviando la mirada.

– Ven, siéntate. ¿Quieres café o prefieres té?

– Café está bien, gracias. – le dijo sentándose en la mesa y tomando una galleta. – ¡Estás galletas están muy buenas! – exclamó con la boca llena.

– Las hizo Yuzu.

– ¿En serio?

– Mi madre le ha enseñado y ahora es ella la que prácticamente se encarga del desayuno y la cena cuando nuestros padres están de viaje. – sonrió con nostalgia.

– ¿Viajan muy a menudo? – preguntó en cuanto recibía su taza.

– Sí, pero ellas lo entienden y yo no hago mucho caso. Creo que nos hemos acostumbrado a estar más entre nosotros que con ellos. – Rukia agachó la mirada, no sabía qué responder a eso. Si debía comparar, sus padres siempre estaban presentes, aun cuando no lo quisieran, y casi nunca se habían quedado solos en la casa por más de dos días. – Ah, pero no es que éste enojado con ellos o preocupado, también lo entiendo y no los culpo, después de todo es su trabajo. Sólo que… a veces quisiera poder compartir un poco más con ellos, como una familia normal. – la mirada de Ichigo se veía nostálgica y Rukia no sabía qué hacer para poder levantarle el ánimo.

– De seguro ellos sienten lo mismo. Creo que aun estando en viaje ellos deben pensar en ustedes todo el tiempo y en el día que vuelvan a verlos. – Rukia sonrió e Ichigo hizo lo mismo, sin saber cómo eso lo había puesto mejor.

Una vez terminado el café y en cuanto su ropa estuvo lista, Rukia volvió a cambiarse con su uniforme y se despidió de los hermanos Kurosaki alegando que los vería al día siguiente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron confundidos y hasta sorprendidos Tatsuki y Uryu.

– Luego les explico, niños. – les dijo entre dientes Rukia. – Bien, nos veremos mañana. – y así se alejaron rumbo a su casa.

.

.

Durante la noche, tanto Hisana como Byakuya se encontraban tomando un café y pensando sorprendidos sobre el rotundo cambio de su hija mayor. Rukia se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudar a sus hermanos con las tareas de la escuela y hasta ahora no habían escuchado ningún tipo de ruido que les hiciera saber que uno de los tres estaba por morir a manos de los otros dos, ¡Se estaban llevando de maravilla!

Qué equivocados estaban.

–…por eso es que una parábola es la representación gráfica de una ecuación de segundo grado. – finalizó su discurso Rukia. – ¿Alguna pregunta? – Uryu levantó la mano. – Qué bueno que hayan entendido. Si abren sus cuadernos verán una hoja repleta de ejercicios los cuales terminaran antes de irse a dormir…

– ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó Tatsuki incrédula.

–…o sino me veré obligada a contarles a papá y mamá acerca del pequeño incidente de esta tarde. Cómo quieran, niños. – dijo de forma natural. Los niños tragaron grueso y se pusieron a hacer los ejercicios, si bien ese tema no lo verían hasta años más adelante tampoco querían enojar más a su hermana… o morirían.

.

.

* * *

.

Okey, si les ha gustado o no, comenten qué les ha parecido. Recibo todo tipo de críticas excepto las que están mal dirigidas (insultos, etc.), así que anímense jaja (eso también me da ánimos :3)

En cuanto a la historia, va paralela a otra que también está en curso (pueden leerla cuando gusten *V*) pero no se preocupen, el resumen de ésta ya está listo por lo que se diría que está escrito hasta el final incluso antes de ser publicada jaja; en sí la historia consta de seis o siete capítulos, dependiendo de sí haré un epílogo o no (lo único que no he escrito), así que siéntanse seguros de que la historia no será abandonada.

Bueno, entonces... Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


	2. ¿Tregua?

– ¿Estás bien, Rukia?

– Por millonésima vez, papá, te digo que estoy bien. Ahora que intento ser buena hija y buena hermana resulta ser que todos dudan de mí.

– Día dos. El monstruo intenta engañar a nuestros padres con su falsa y sobreactuada amabilidad. Hipótesis número dos: Ha roto algo y planea amenizar el ambiente para luego soltar la bomba. – Byakuya e Hisana miraron a su hijo sin palabras que decir, Rukia bufó molesta y luego se percató de algo.

– Aguarda un minuto, ¿cuál es la primera hipótesis?

– Ja, en esa lo ayudé yo. – le dijo Tatsuki con una enorme sonrisa. – Hipótesis número uno, Uryu. – el aludido asintió y volvió en su cuaderno a la página anterior.

– Hipótesis número uno: La bruja ha sido flechada por la lanza de cupido y se ha enamorado de su compañero, Kurosaki Ichigo. – a Rukia casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión. Sintió cómo dos pares de ojos la acosaban a un lado y se giró para ver a la cara a sus padres. A Byakuya no le agradaba mucho la idea de su hija mayor enamorada.

– ¿De qué hablan, Rukia? – preguntó con voz glacial su padre.

– Tks, d-de… de nada. ¿Tú les crees? Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que cupido lanza flechas no lanzas, por supuesto que no sabe de lo que habla.

– Hermanita, cupido es un pobre Dios del amor que trata de hacer su trabajo pero contigo… – frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza dejando curiosa a su hermana.

– ¿Qué? ¿Conmigo qué?

– Contigo le es imposible. Rukia eres digna hija de nuestro padre. Sin ofender, papi, – le dijo antes de que él pudiera protestar. – en ti ese imagen está bien pero… Rukia, tienes quince años y ni siquiera has besado a dos chicos. Luego de…

– ¡ESO ES TODO! – se apresuró a cortarle el monologo antes de que dijera más de lo que debía. Ese mocoso la estaba sacando de quicio y ni siquiera había terminado de desayunar. Su padre no sabía nada acerca de él, la amataría y luego a él! Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba no sería mala idea y se cobraría por todo lo que la hizo pasar pero… ¡No! Debía concentrarse. – C-como les decía, durante un tiempo voy a encargarme de los pequeños renacuajos, y con eso me refiero a llevarlos y traerlos de instituto después de clase.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo tan de repente, cariño? – le preguntó su madre un tanto confundida.

– Hasta ayer ni siquiera querías que te vieran junto a ellos, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

– Tsk, ¿es que una chica no puede cambiar de parecer? – soltó con ofensa.

– Claro que sí, cariño, pero…

– Es como si ustedes estuvieran desconfiando de mí. Gracias por eso, padres.

– Rukia, ya basta, sólo estamos algo sorprendidos. Compórtate como alguien de tu edad y habla con nosotros sin atacarnos, por favor. – pidió su padre con voz seria y sin ninguna emoción que surcara su rostro.

– Bien, ¿quieren saberlo? Pues… se trata de un proyecto escolar, sólo eso. ¿Felices?

– No seas tan mala, hija. ¿Tan malo era decírnoslo? – preguntó su madre al escucharla hablar con ironía y enfado en su voz.

– Es que… – vaciló y suspiró, odiaba mentirles pero tampoco podía decirles que lo estaba haciendo por un chico, mucho menos a su padre. – No debían saberlo. Lo siento, no debí haber levantado tanto la voz pero ustedes deberían confiar más en mí ¿no lo creen? – Sus padres se disculparon y ella lo hizo de nuevo también. Luego de terminar su desayuno, apuró a sus hermanos y se adelantó a la salida, y una vez fuera Hisana le preguntó a sus hijos por la verdadera razón que impulsaba a Rukia a hacer todo esto, los niños recordaron que la noche anterior su hermana los había hecho jurar que no dirían nada o ella divulgaría algo vergonzoso sobre ellos, rápidamente negaron con la cabeza alegando que no tenían idea de qué hablaba y salieron corriendo al encuentro de su hermana.

– ¿Acaso…? ¿No creerás que…?

– ¡Por Dios, Hisana! – exclamó molesto al ver el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación. Cada vez que veía a su esposa sonreír por algo extraño que le sucedía a Rukia, sabía que no estaría pensando en nada sensato para su hija. – Sólo tiene quince años, ¡por supuesto que no es lo que crees!

– Pues yo no he dicho nada. – le respondió haciéndolo caer en su trampa.

– ¿De qué hablas? Te conozco. Rukia debe concentrarse en sus estudios, por lo que sólo tendrá novio con mi consentimiento y no hasta que llegue a los treinta.

– ¡Byakuya Kuchiki! – le espetó fingiendo enfado.

– Está bien. Será hasta los veinticinco.

– ¿Qué? – reía de su ingenio, ese hombre podía ser el más frívolo de todo Karakura pero cuando algo o alguien le importaba podía ser demasiado sobreprotector.

– Haberle bajado cinco años es mucho, ese es mi veredicto final. – miró su reloj y terminó su café. – Lo siento pero debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

– ¿Vienes a almorzar?

– Saldré temprano del trabajo hoy, así que sí. – se colocó el saco, tomó su portafolio y le plantó un beso corto a su esposa. – ¿Me esperarás?

– Sabes que lo haré. Y así podremos hablar acerca de…

– Ya te dije que no es lo que tú crees. Rukia es una chica muy dedicada a sus estudios, se lo toma muy en serio, por eso ha dejado a un lado su orgullo para realizar su proyecto con sus hermanos. No hay más que discutir. Nos vemos luego. – Y finalizando, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se dirigió a su trabajo.

– Sólo era para hablar acerca de las próximas vacaciones de verano. – le dijo al aire y volvió a subir a su cuarto.

.

.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la casa Kurosaki cuando los pequeños dejaron de sentir a su hermana a su lado, se dieron la vuelta y observaron que Rukia los miraba seriamente.

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Uryu?

– Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, Tatsuki. – le respondió igual de asustado que su hermana. Trataron de recordar, a ninguno de los dos se les había escapado nada de lo del día anterior, es más ¡si hasta escaparon de su madre sin despedirse!

– Niños, yo…

– ¡YO NO FUI! – gritaron al unísono mientras se señalaban entre ellos arrojando la culpa al otro. Rukia parpadeó confundida, ¿de qué hablaban esos dos ahora?

– ¿Qué dicen, idiotas? Sólo quiero hablar con ustedes, eso es todo. – los tranquilizó mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. – Escúchenme, necesito que finjan que nos llevamos bien al menos por estas dos semanas.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó Tatsuki sonriendo de manera que a Rukia no agradó. – Así que entonces tengo razón.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con recelo.

– Del príncipe delincuente, ¿de quién más?

– ¡No lo llames así! Tú no lo conoces.

– ¡Bingo! Debes darme la mitad de tu mesada el próximo mes. – le advirtió a su hermano que se encogía de hombros resignado.

– Nunca creí que las leyendas serían ciertas. Después de todo es cierto que las brujas sí se enamoran. – Rukia resopló y comenzó a buscar con exasperación en su celular.

– Miren. – les dijo captando la atención de los dos menores. Estos palidecieron al reconocer esas fotos. – Haremos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? O sino, las fotos rondarán su escuela la próxima semana.

– No harías eso, Rukia.

– ¿Quién me detendría? Además, ¡Mírense, niños! Se ven tan lindos. – carcajeó fuerte atajándose el estómago.

– Bien, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de nosotros? – Rukia se acercó hasta ellos y les extendió la mano derecha. Los niños se miraron entre ellos y luego a su hermana.

– ¿Tregua? – los dos pelinegros menores abrieron los ojos y la boca de la impresión. ¿Ella daba el primer paso? Soñaban con el día en que Rukia se dignara a comportarse como una hermana normal con ellos pero eso era demasiado, ¡debían grabarlo! Lástima que no tuvieran teléfono todavía.

– Maldición, debimos ahorrar para una cámara al menos. – susurró Tatsuki. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró a su hermano, asintieron al mismo tiempo y ella correspondió a su trato cerrando el pacto con el estrechar de sus manos.

– Sólo será temporal, hasta que todo esto acabe. Si llegan a avergonzarme frente a Ichigo o sus hermanas durante estas dos semanas, no dudaré ni un segundo en hacer copias de estas fotos y esparcirlas por toda su escuela.

– No podía esperar menos de la bruja de mi hermana. Trato hecho, pero a cambio, una vez que las dos semanas hayan acabado, deberás borrar esas fotos de tu celular.

– Hecho.

– Y tu computadora.

– Bien.

– Y de la memoria interna de tu iPod.

– No presionen.

– Pues no lo haremos.

– ¿Qué? Estoy siendo muy permisiva ¿saben?

– ¡Son fotos nuestras durmiendo con los Señores Pesche y Dondochakka! ¿Qué otra reacción esperabas?

– Pero si se ven realmente tiernos abrazando a esas cosas deformes mientras se comen los mocos. – declaró Rukia sonriendo "tiernamente".

– ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! – exclamaron nuevamente al unísono.

– Eso fue el mes pasado, todavía no he tenido el agrado de verlos dormir este mes.

– ¿Nos espías?

– ¿Cómo conseguiría defenderme sino? – contratacó con una pregunta que sonaba lo más normal del mundo. Los dos niños inflaron los cachetes cruzándose de brazos, algo que hizo a Rukia sonreír triunfante. – Entonces supongo que ya han aceptado ¿verdad?

– ¿Tenemos opción? – preguntó Tatsuki por los dos.

– No. – Canturreó mientras volvía a caminar hasta la casa Kurosaki.

Una vez llegados, Rukia iba a tocar el timbre pero escuchó como el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girar haciendo ruido. Al abrirse, Yuzu salía cepillando su enmarañado cabello y llamaba a los gritos a sus hermanos.

– Oh, hola Tatsuki, Uryu. Buenos días, Rukia. Siento la demora, no nos hemos despertado temprano hoy y Karin ha perdido su balón de fútbol. – Yuzu peleaba con el peine mientras intentaba desenredar su cabello; si bien era corto, la manera en la que se movía cuando dormía lo despeinaba por completo.

– No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó al ver que no podía mover sus manos con facilidad cuando llevaba su portafolio de un lado y sus pasadores del otro. La pequeña asintió agradeciéndole y le pasó el cepillo; al darle la espalda a la pelinegra, ésta le aventó su portafolio a uno de sus hermanos y comenzó a peinarla con delicadeza y suavidad. – Pásame los prendedores. – Yuzu se los dio y cuando estuvo lista Rukia le alcanzó un espejo que siempre llevaba guardado en su portafolio.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Rukia! – exclamó completamente feliz.

– No te preocupes, me gusta peinar a los demás. En el Instituto Matsumoto me deja usar su cabello como prueba. – ambas chicas rieron y eso disgustó un poco a Tatsuki, aunque por supuesto que jamás lo admitiría. Se acercó a ellas y las miró con indiferencia.

– Eso no es nada, mi hermana me peina los fines de semana cuando salimos con nuestra familia. – le dijo a Yuzu quien sonrió aún más felicitándola por tener una hermana grandiosa. Rukia por su parte se sorprendió al principio pero luego recordó que no hacía mucho que habían hablado de la tregua. Demonios, esos niños se tomaban muy en serio sus acuerdos.

– ¡Rukia! – saludó Karin desde el pasillo mientras se colocaba los zapatos y salía a su encuentro. – ¡Hola, chicos! Rukia, lo siento, mi hermano se ha levantado tarde y por eso nosotras también. Habríamos hecho como siempre y Yuzu habría despertado primero para hacer el desayuno si Ichigo no hubiera insistido en hacerlo él esta vez. Qué tontas. – finalizó con el ceño fruncido, similar al de su hermano cuando estaban en el Instituto.

– Karin, no te enojes con Ichigo, él sólo quería ayudar. – la regañó su gemela.

– Lo sé, lo sé, no estoy enojada, sólo que llegaremos tarde. – le restó importancia. – ¡Ah, mira! He encontrado mi balón, estaba debajo de tu cama.

– ¡Lo siento, niñas! ¿Nos vamos ya? – gritó Ichigo saliendo casi a los tropezones de la casa. – Hola Rukia, siento la tardanza, es que…

– Ya le explicamos. – avisó Karin.

– Sí, y dos veces. – corrigió Yuzu. Ichigo sonrió avergonzado y los seis comenzaron a caminar, tal vez sólo dos ya que los cuatro pequeños salieron a correr a Tatsuki que los había retado, y Rukia se sentía tan a gusto del silencio que a penas y notó que estaba a solas con el chico que le gustaba.

– Y… ¿ya has comenzado con los estudios para la próxima semana? – decidió comenzar el chico. – He oído que no serán tan sencillos, sobre todo tratándose de los casi últimos del año.

– Sí, también he oído lo mismo, creo que deberé trabajar duro si quiero conseguir mejores notas.

– ¿Mejores notas? Rukia, ahora que lo recuerdo tú eres una de las diez primeras de la clase, debes tener excelentes notas.

– Sí pero no son suficientes para la universidad privada de Karakura.

– Ahh, con que apuestas alto ¿no? – sonrió causando el mismo efecto en ella. – Me alegro por ti, ya tienes tu futuro planeado por lo que veo.

– Sí, seré paramédica en el futuro. Luego de eso tal vez intente estudiar enfermería pero… no sé, por ahora me basta con saber que quiero eso. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Aún no lo sabes?

– No, no tengo tiempo. Entre las prácticas de fútbol, las salidas con el equipo y los estudios del Instituto, la verdad es que termino agotado todos los días. – Rukia sonrió, no lo sabía con certeza pero siempre intuyó que Ichigo era un chico ocupado. Aunque algo no cuadraba.

– ¿No incluyes a Inoue en tus cálculos? – Ichigo se forzó a sonreír pero en cambio sólo mostró una mueca bastante graciosa para la pelinegra. – ¿Qué, qué ocurre?

– Nada, nada. Es sólo que últimamente las cosas no están yendo muy bien con Orihime. No pasamos tiempo juntos más que en el período de clases y ni siquiera me presta atención sino es para pedirme favores. Aunque intente invitarla a salir, siempre se excusa con alguna estupidez. – Aunque de cierta forma eso alegrara a Rukia, se sentía mal por él ya que podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

– ¿No le has preguntado si le sucede algo?

– Lo he hecho miles de veces pero parece que confía más en todos los chicos del equipo más que en su propio novio.

– ¿Eh?

– Cada vez que intento hablar con alguno de ellos acerca de ella, evaden el tema diciéndome sólo que debería prestarle más atención si no quiero que se aleje mucho más. No los comprendo, parece que ella habla con ellos de nosotros y esos ingratos no me quieren contar nada.

– Y… ¿eso te molesta? Digo, la situación tan incómoda en la que estás con ella ahora. – preguntó temerosa y aun así sabiendo la respuesta.

– Bueno, es mi novia, sería normal que estuviera preocupado por ello. – "_No respondió a la pregunta_" pensó aliviada. – En fin, supongo que más tarde arreglaré todo con ella. Creo que esto ya no está funcionando y sería lo mejor pararlo aquí. – Rukia se mordió el labio inferior suprimiendo una sonrisa, no quería ser mala pero, ¡vamos! Esa noticia no podría ser más esperanzadora para ella.

– Sólo has lo que te parezca correcto. – fue lo último que dijo y para su sorpresa una voz en su cabeza la acusó de "_Hipócrita_".

.

.

– Bien, hemos llegado sorprendentemente a tiempo. Mejor se van ahora antes de que la magia desaparezca. – Sus hermanas se acercaron a él y le dieron un efusivo abrazo, un beso y un "Cuídate, hermano".

Rukia, por su parte, recibió un también efusivo abrazo de sus hermanos, pero a otra escala. Como se encontraba cerca de una banca, los pequeños se arrojaron desde allí hacia ella colgándose Uryu de su cuello y Tatsuki por la espalda. La apretaron con una fuerza de los mil demonios, según Rukia, y lloriqueaban teatralmente diciéndole que la extrañarían por el tiempo que no estarían junto a ella. Los hermanos Kurosaki veían la escena divertidos, pues era una relación bastante particular la que esos tres tenían. Cuando ambos niños se soltaron del abrazo, Rukia se tambaleó hasta poder ver con claridad a su alrededor, sin embargo no le dejaron tiempo a protestar porque Tatsuki la tomó por el cuello y comenzó a despeinarla demostrándole a Ichigo el gran amor que se profesaban entre hermanos.

– ¿No creen que la están lastimando? – preguntó algo perplejo.

– Tranquilízate, así son ellas dos siempre. Desde que éramos muy, muy pequeños, hemos tenido una gran confianza entre hermanos. – Ichigo se acuclilló para estar a su altura y lo escuchó. – Recuerdo que cuando éramos unos niños…

– Lo son. – aclaró él siendo pasado por alto.

–…hace como cinco años atrás quizás, Rukia venía hasta nuestra habitación para jugar a "Noche de Hermanos", pero ¿sabes? En realidad sólo lo hacía porque le temía a Chuki.

– ¿Chuki? – preguntó incrédulo. Uryu sólo asintió y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar a las risotadas. A los pocos pasos de distancia Rukia había escuchado todo y miraba a su hermano con filo en sus ojos. Tatsuki la soltó y fue junto con los dos chicos.

– ¿Le cuentas sobre las Noches de Hermanos? – Uryu asintió y ello rió. – Sí, también lo recuerdo. Pero si debo decirte qué es lo que más adoro yo de nuestra hermanita, es que es una chica muy responsable y comprometida con sus estudios.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Ichigo más curioso que antes. Si bien lo sabía quería escucharlos, esos niños estaban deseosos de hacer enojar a su hermana y aunque él no quería ser partícipe de ello, era inevitable no querer saber a lo que se referían.

– ¡Sí! Deberías verla. Siempre habla de sus estudios, que historia esto, que química aquello… y lo mejor de todo es cada vez que se queda despierta toda la noche para poder seguir estudiando. – A ese punto Ichigo evitaba reír pero escuchar lo último lo hizo esfumar todo rastro de diversión y dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra mayor que estaba escuchando estupefacta en su lugar.

– ¿Sabías que a pesar de lo pequeña que es, es capaz de almacenar en su estómago hasta dos litros de café por noche? – fue el turno de Uryu. – Cada vez que siente sus ojos pesados se sirve una taza de café del enorme termo que nuestros padres le han regalado en las navidades pasadas.

– ¡Ella es increíble! Eso es a lo que yo llamo Estudiosa Compulsiva-Destructiva. Y yo quiero ser como ella cuando sea grande. – se señaló con orgullo.

– ¡Yo también! –secundó su hermano.

Ichigo se paró y miró a Rukia, ésta tan sólo quería llegar hasta el "Rincón de la tierra" en la zona de juegos para los más pequeños y comenzar a cavar su propia tumba, esos malditos habían dicho algo que los enterraría junto con ella de por vida.

– ¡N-n-no es lo que parece! – gritó intentando defenderse. – Sólo están dramatizando las cosas, yo no soy una Estudiosa compulsiva-destructiva, por supuesto que no. Además, si quiero cuidar en el futuro a los demás debo empezar por mí misma ¿o no? – comentó riendo nerviosamente.

– Pero Rukia…

– Tu cierra la boca, hermanito. – le espetó con voz de ultratumba a Uryu.

– Ya se enojó.

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con obviedad Tatsuki.

– Por otro lado, ellos dicen que paso toda la noche estudiando porque ellos se acuestan más temprano y yo me levanto antes que ellos por la mañana. – Ichigo cambió su semblante dándole a entender que ahora ya lo comprendía mejor. Rukia suspiró disimuladamente mientras agradecía a los cielos haberse salvado de esa.

– ¡Ah, pero si tienes razón! –exclamó Tatsuki ignorando la mirada asesina de Rukia. – Algo que admiro también de mi hermanita es su fortaleza y sus ganas de superarse día a día. – Rukia apretó los puños, viniendo un comentario así de su boca no podría ser nada bueno. – Muchos intentan aparentar lo que no son con los demás y cuando sus compañeros lo llaman nerd o ratón de biblioteca estos intentan cambiar. Sin embargo, Rukia jamás les prestó atención a su novio y sus amigos cuando estos le decían esas cosas y otras aún más feas, y ¿sabes una cosa? Desde que él la dejó diciéndole que era un ratón de biblioteca y además una chica poco femenina, ella se ha estado esforzando todos los días para verse más linda.

– Recuerda el Día del Rukia'sbody, Tatsuki. – lo alentó su hermano.

– ¡Oh, claro! Cómo olvidar el Día del Rukia'sbody. – dijo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano y riendo.

– ¿El día del qué? – preguntó Ichigo confundido.

– El Día del Rukia'sbody. Todos los domingos, Rukia le dedica el día entero a su femineidad, pasando horas dentro del baño y luego meditando en su habitación. Limpieza facial, depilación, manicure, pedicure… – mientras la niña enumeraba cada una de las acciones que Rukia realizaba los domingos, Ichigo ya se ponía azul de las fuerzas que hacía para no carcajear a risa limpia. Definitivamente esos niños morirían a manos de su hermana mayor.

Rukia carraspeó fuerte, al notar que las cosas ya se le estaban yendo de las manos. Esos pequeños renacuajos de alcantarillas estaban abriendo la boca más de lo que no deberían y les costaría caro, muy caro. Cuando sus hermanos se dieron la vuelta para verla, ella agitó su teléfono en el aire dándoles a entender el mensaje; tragaron grueso y sudaron frío, lo habían olvidado, el Señor Dondochakka y Pesche serían descubiertos en donde no debían y eso les daba más terror de lo que Chuki significaba para Rukia. Ahogaron un grito de terror y agacharon la cabeza apenados.

– Bueno… creo que ahora sí se nos hará tarde si no entramos a clase. – se animó a interrumpirlos Yuzu.

– Sí, así que Uryu, Tatsuki, luego le seguirán contando todo tipo de anécdotas embarazosas de Rukia a nuestro hermano. – "_Qué delicadeza_" pensaron todos los presentes. – Ahora muevan sus traseros y vámonos. – no era conveniente hacer enojar a Karin, porque cuando lo lograban nadie se salvaba.

– Ya cálmate, hermana. Primero debemos saludar a Rukia. – ambas se acercaron a Rukia y la abrazaron de la misma forma cálida con la que se despidieron de su hermano mayor. Le dieron un beso, cada una en una mejilla, sacándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Tatsuki y Uryu sólo iban a saludarla con "Te queremos, hermanita" e iban a salir huyendo antes de pasar por la calamidad del día anterior. Sin embargo, ver que la bruja disfrutaba de un momento familiar con personas que no eran de su familia los había dejado con algo raro en su interior. Se miraron entre ellos y resoplaron, estaban seguros que más tarde se arrepentirían de lo que pensaban hacer. Se acercaron cabizbajas a su hermana cuando las gemelas la dejaron en paz, ésta los miró con recelo y cierto enojo aun recordado lo de momentos atrás.

– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué han olvidado? – preguntó con voz indiferente. Y, resignados, le dieron un abrazo tranquilo y sin ningún truco. A Rukia le dio un escalofrío tremendo pero se contuvo de decir nada, pues debían seguir actuando frente a Ichigo, ese era el trato. Al separarse, ellos desviaron la mirada algo sonrojados, no se volvería a repetir y para demostrarlo se colgaron de su cuello y espalda una vez más, rompiendo la emoción del momento.

Ambos niños prometieron a su hermana que los dibujos en clase estarían dedicados a ella. De esa manera, Yuzu y Karin se emocionaron y le prometieron lo mismo a Ichigo. Por fin, se encaminaron hacia el interior del Instituto y los más grandes al suyo.

.

****O****

.

"¿Qué pretende?", "¿Desde cuándo andan tan juntos?", "Tsk, espera a que Orihime y sus amiguitas se enteren", "Sólo es otra más de las que se le quiere acercar", "¿Qué, no sabe quién es su novia?", esos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban de parte de los chicos que estaban en el salón en el momento que Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a clase juntos otra vez, ¿es que acaso esa chica no tenía miedo? La última que osó acercarse más de lo debido al famoso Kurosaki, había sido transferida lejos de allí hace algunos meses atrás y estaban seguros de que no volverían a verla jamás, todo cortesía de… si supieran quién había sido la encargada o encargado de todo aquello.

Orihime se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigas mientras limaba sus ya perfectas uñas. En el momento que sintió el pesado silencio a su alrededor se extrañó, y una de las que estaba a su lado le indicó que mirara hacia la entrada. Sin duda se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa al descubrir que la misma chica del día anterior llegaba nuevamente acompañando a su novio. Disimuló perfectamente una mirada de odio y preguntó con voz angelical quién era esa muchacha.

– Kuchiki Rukia, se sienta más atrás de nosotros y se junta con las incompetentes de Matsumoto, Hinamori y Fong. – le respondió Kunieda casi como escupiéndolo.

– ¡No seas mala! – le reprochó Orihime con voz inocente. – Pero cuéntame algo más. – pidió interesada.

– Es hija de un no muy importante empresario, Kuchiki Byakuya, y una artesana, Kuchiki Hisana. Tiene dos hermanos menores sacados del orfanato y vive a media hora de aquí en un vecindario… normal. – dijo lo último de manera irónica. Y es que todo ese grupo era parte de familias adineradas y bien posicionadas, no entendían la diferencia entre pobres y clase media.

– ¿Ah sí? Pareces saber mucho.

– Soy miembro novato del consejo estudiantil, ¿Qué más esperabas, Hime? – alardeó en voz alta haciéndola reír a ella y a sus demás amigas.

Orihime no perdió más tiempo y se levantó de su asiento para ir a arrojarse a los brazos de su novio, al menos así lograría demostrarle a esa Kuchiki su posición con ella. En el momento que lo hizo, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la pelinegra que ésta captó de inmediato, Rukia se intimidó y bajó la mirada alejándose hasta su correspondiente asiento. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella y lo sabía. Orihime era realmente bella, con curvaturas que matarían a cualquier hombre y un rostro tierno e inocente que compraban de inmediato a la gente; sus ojos eran grandes y de color grisáceos, su cabello largo y de una tonalidad anaranjada más oscura que la de Ichigo y adornado con dos horquillas celestes, una a cada lado de su rostro; era alta pero no tanto como Ichigo, dándole a la pareja el encanto típico de una chica con novio un poco más alto que ella, sólo un poco.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rangiku en el momento que su amiga se desplomó en su asiento.

– ¿Qué fue qué? – se hizo la desentendida.

– No te hagas la tonta, pude notar esa mirada de advertencia que te dio la bruja del instituto. ¿Rukia, en serio pretendes quitárselo? – le preguntó esta vez sonriendo y tratando de provocarla. Tampoco es como si le desagradara la idea, por el contrario comenzaba a sentirse orgullosa de su amiga.

– Ya cállate Rangiku, ¿Qué concepto tienes de mí? Sólo vinimos juntos, nada más. – la rubia abrió la boca por la sorpresa y ahogó una risa de emoción.

– Entonces tenía razón.

– ¡Claro que no! – suspiró, ahora recordaba que no les había contado nada a sus amigas luego de haber hablado durante el almuerzo con Ichigo. – ¿Sabes qué? Espera a que las demás lleguen y luego les contaré todo ¿bien? Sólo no te hagas a la idea equivocada. – le pidió esperando que dejara de insistir.

– Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, no esperes más, aquí estamos. – le dijo Soi llegando acompañada de Momo. – en cuanto todas se sentaron en sus lugares se giraron para quedar frente a Rukia y esperando que le contaran con lujos de detalle.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el potente sollozo de Keigo Asano desde el frente de la clase. Ichigo lo había golpeado y ahora se veía enfadado mientras su novia le pasaba el brazo por detrás de la nuca y reía amenamente de la situación. Lo cierto era que apenas se había sentado sus amigos se acercaron a él y lo abordaron con preguntas y más preguntas referidas a Rukia, que si era amable, que si era agradable, que si era fácil de llevar a la… demonios, ¿es que no tenían respeto por ella? ¿O por su novia que estaba sentada junto a él?

– Asano, a su asiento en este mismo instante si no quiere un castigo para la tarde. – lo sorprendió la profesora en el momento que éste iba a volver a insistir con sus preguntas. Iba a protestar pero se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la profesora de química, Unohana, que con sólo mirarte, a pesar de su sonrisa amable y servicial, era capaz de hacerte notar el peligro de sus palabras. Nadie, y juraba que nadie en esta vida, debería hacer frente a ella si no quería morir al instante.

Las horas de clase pasaron sin contratiempos, luego de química llegaba el tiempo de receso y Rukia lo agradecía porque necesitaba calmar sus nervios, por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa e inquieta. Disculpándose con sus amigas, salió torpemente del salón y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin darse cuenta de que una mirada avellana la observaba desde de su asiento. Al llegar inhaló con profundidad y exhaló lento y pausado, ese lugar era perfecto debido a la tranquilidad y el silencio que albergaba, amaba ir ahí cuando se sentía nerviosa, ahí y a la azotea pero ese era más un lugar apto para pensar, aquí sólo se relajaría sumergiéndose en la historia que más le gustaba desde niña, lo tomó de su estante y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del medio, cada tanto sonreía y leía con parsimonia, cuando por fin acabó lo cerró y miró a lo lejos a través de los estantes, ¿qué le ocurría? Alzó un poco su mano y juró que ésta temblaba ligeramente, se sentía demasiado ansiosa y a la vez cansada, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y devolvió el libro a su lugar, debía volver a clase o esta vez la regañarían a ella. Cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta Ichigo salió de su escondite y frunció el entrecejo reflexionando en las acciones de la pelinegra momentos atrás, él también había notado el ligero temblor de sus manos y la notaba rara, iba a irse él también a clases, cuando una persona detrás de él lo sorprendió.

– ¿Ichigo? – lo llamó confundida Orihime. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No sueles visitar las bibliotecas.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamó sorprendido. – Ahh… bueno… yo… veras, es que… – balbuceaba sin encontrar una excusa, tenía razón, él jamás se paseaba por las bibliotecas, de hecho no le gustaban mucho por la cantidad de libros y aburrimiento que había en ellos. – Espera, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Tampoco sueles visitar las bibliotecas, es más, las odias. – la acusó recordando una conversación de hacía tiempo atrás. Vio como la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, había dado en el clavo pero ¿por qué se ponía así?

– Ahh… Ja, ja, ja, ja, p-pero qué gracioso ¿no lo crees? ¿Será que nos estaremos volviendo más responsables? – sabía que escondía algo pero no podía reprocharle nada en ese momento, después de todo ella lo había descubierto primero y no tenía ninguna excusa para inventar. Le siguió el juego y comenzó a reír tan nervioso como ella, algo que la chica agradeció pues no debería enterarse de nada o estaría en problemas.

Volvieron al salón tomados de la mano aunque, sorpresivamente, eso incomodaba a Ichigo. Una vez llegados debieron disculparse con el profesor que ya había comenzado la clase y volvieron a sus lugares; antes de tomar asiento, Orihime sintió la mirada de Rukia posada sobre ellos, así que lo jaló de la mano para que la mirara y le plantó un beso frente a toda la clase mientras la profesora escribía en el pizarrón sin enterarse de nada. Rukia comprendió el mensaje, era un claro "Aléjate de mi novio" y nadie más que ellas dos lo sabían. Vio como Ichigo la alejaba para luego observar a la profesora ajena a todo ello, sonrió apenas y eso estrujó el corazón de la pelinegra, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, él volteó a verla por unos segundos y luego se sentó. Eso había sido extraño.

Esas horas previas al almuerzo estaban siendo eternas y Rukia ya no prestaba atención a la clase de literatura, quería hacerlo pero no podía porque el decaimiento podía más con ella, estaba distraída y aburrida, ¿desde cuándo ella era así? Jugueteaba con la lapicera en su mano mientras miraba a través de la ventana, ¿ser un ave sería lindo? Volar e ir a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera, no se veía tan mala la idea.

–…¿puede responder, señorita Kuchiki? – preguntó nuevamente el profesor. Rukia no supo cuánto tiempo había estado llamándola pero, por las dudas, no iba a preguntar. El profesor vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su alumna y pensó que no sería mala idea hacerla pasar un poco de vergüenza, después de todo ¿a qué profesor le gustaría notar a una de sus alumnas distraída en su clase? Sin embargo era Kuchiki, y sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba siempre, la ayudaría aunque fuera un poquito. – Le pregunté si podía decirme cuál es el año en el que la novela de las Mil y una Noches tuvo su primera traducción en versión europea y por quién. Lo he dicho antes, por si no lo recuerda. – Rukia lo miraba sin saber qué decir, él sabía que no lo estaba escuchando, entonces ¿por qué su necesidad de avergonzarla? Sintió algo golpear con su pie y al bajar la vista vio un papel abollado, era absurdo en esa situación pero buscó al responsable de aquello y vio que Ichigo lo señalaba por debajo de la mesa incitándola a abrirlo. Miró nuevamente al profesor y simuló haber dejado caer por error la lapicera, leyó lo que el papel llevaba escrito y rápidamente respondió.

– ¡Ah, claro! Las Mil y una Noches, ja, ja. Su primera versión europea fue la traducción en francés de Antoine Galland entre los años mil setecientos cuatro y diecisiete. – finalizó sonriendo con seguridad. El profesor suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

– Muy bien, muchas gracias, señorita Kuchiki. Y gracias a usted también, señor Kurosaki – el aludido sintió acelerar su corazón. – de no ser por su amabilidad, su amiga estaría en problemas ahora. Sólo intente ser más disimulado la próxima vez ¿quiere? – Ichigo asintió en completo silencio y Rukia estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Eso había sido demasiado aterrador. – Muy bien, página doscientos tres, señor Asano, lea. – cuando la clase se dispuso a hacer lo que el profesor había pedido Ichigo se volteó a ver a Rukia y ésta le devolvió la mirada, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, Orihime vio de reojo a su novio y se mordió el labio inferior de la impotencia que sentía.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y nadie podía estar más agradecido por ello, al menos Rukia comprobó que no era la única que sentía que ese día se estaba haciendo eterno. No se sentía bien y a pesar de las constantes insistencias de sus amigas, no quería ir a la enfermería, en lugar de ello se fue a la azotea para tomar aire. Al llegar arriba, el viento frío golpeó de lleno contra su cara y sus piernas, se estaba congelando pero al menos eso la distraía un poco del mareo y las náuseas que la atacaban, carcajeó un poco, esos síntomas eran propios de un claro embarazo ¿acaso estaba loca? Ella ni siquiera tenía novio.

– Bravo, Rukia Kuchiki, ahora el estudio te ha zafado un tornillo. – sonrió acercándose a los barandales y mirando a lo lejos. – Si al final, es cierto que terminarás criando gatos a los cuarenta. – susurró recordando la cantidad de chicos que había rechazado luego de él, no habían sido muchos pero tampoco pocos, sin embargo ella ya no quería saber más nada de tener una relación así con un chico, por mucho que le gustara cierta persona de cabellera extravagante. Comenzó a reír nuevamente por todas las estupideces que se permitía pensar en menos de cinco segundos y pronto se sobresaltó al notar que alguien se recostaba en los barandales a su lado.

– ¿Acaso estás loca que ahora andas riendo sola en la azotea? – preguntó Ichigo divertido.

– Ichigo…

– Siento haberte asustado, pensé que me habías escuchado cuando abrí la puerta. – le dijo aludiendo al chirrido que ésta producía cada vez que era abierta y cerrada.

– Lo siento, estaba bastante metida en mis pensamientos. – respondió volviendo su vista al paisaje.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – la pelinegra se extrañó por su pregunta pero no le respondió. – Me refiero a que te veías rara esta mañana, distraída y hasta decaída. Sé que no compartimos mucho hasta ahora pero creo que de verdad no se te ve muy bien. – Rukia suspiró y sintió un peso en su pecho. No, no estaba bien, pero tampoco tendría por qué preocuparlo.

– Tranquilo, estoy bien. Creo que no soy la única que siente que el día de hoy se está haciendo eterno, debe ser eso.

– Tienes razón. Por lo menos ahora sólo queda educación física y nos vamos. – ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar al frente. – Sólo intenta no volver a distraerte tanto, no quiero tener que salvar tu pellejo otra vez. – Rukia rió por el comentario.

– Nadie te obligó, Kurosaki, tú quisiste hacerlo.

– ¿Eso es un gracias?

– Gracias. – le respondió con algo de ironía. Ambos rieron y comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido durante la clase de literatura, el profesor Aizen era bueno pero cuando se trataba de sus clases era muy estricto, no era de esperarse que los avergonzara si tenía la oportunidad. –…hubiera sido mejor si al menos fingiera prestar atención a mi libro.

– Sí, tu distracción era notable si tú mirabas por la ventana y jugabas con tu lapicera. – dijo Ichigo sin pensar.

– ¿Me estabas viendo? – preguntó con una sonrisa retadora. Ichigo la vio y se puso nervioso, ahora entendía el error que había cometido.

– Bu-bueno… todos lo hicieron. El profesor te llamó como tres veces antes de que te dieras cuenta. – Rukia borró su sonrisa y desvió la mirada. Ichigo sonrió y se supo ganador de la contienda. Sacó de la bolsa que traía en mano desde el principio un sándwich y una caja de jugo. – La hora del almuerzo terminará pronto y yo he olvidado comer. – Rukia sonrió y él la miró. – ¿Tú no comes? – le preguntó al ver que ella no llevaba nada consigo.

– Ahh… no te preocupes, no tengo hambre de todos modos. No me siento bien. – Ichigo sacó otra caja de jugo y se la dio.

– Al menos bebe eso, tendremos educación física y no te sentirás mejor si no ingieres algo. – le aconsejó. Rukia suprimió una sonrisa y le agradeció. – ¿Sabes? Este sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de Mizuiro después del partido, ¿Quieres venir? – Rukia casi se atraganta con la bebida pero supo disimularlo. ¡Él la estaba invitando a una fiesta! "_Cálmate, no te hagas pasar vergüenza_" se dijo a sí misma, tratando de calmar sus ansias.

– Ahh… c-claro, ¿por qué no? Creo que debería ver si no estaré ocupada pero…

– ¿En serio? Por lo que me han dicho tus hermanos el día del Rukia'sbody son los domingos así que tranquila, todo estará bien – le dijo sonriéndole con burla. Rukia se sonrojó a más no poder, comenzó a pegarle mientras le gritaba que era un idiota, sinvergüenza, aprovechado, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, Ichigo ni siquiera la escuchaba, estaba más ocupado riendo a carcajadas al recordar esa particular charla con los niños.

Una vez que el receso terminó y todos volvían a entrar a sus salones, Ichigo y Rukia se levantaron y comenzaron a bajar hacia su salón, en el camino Rukia sintió que los mareos la atacaban otra vez y tuvo que parar en un escalón para no pisar mal y caer, se sujetó la cabeza tratando de disipar el malestar pero Ichigo, que venía detrás, lo notó.

– Rukia, ¿Te sientes bien? – la pelinegra había olvidado por un momento que venía con él. Lo miró y asintió sonriéndole. Pareció haberle creído, así que volvió a bajar las escaleras para llegar de una vez al maldito salón que tan lejos parecía estar ¿acaso habían agregado escalones?

Ya casi llegando, Rukia recordó lo que había ocurrido por la mañana cuando llegaron juntos, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y de todas maneras no se sentía bien.

– Lo siento, debo ir al baño primero. Adelántate y yo iré luego. – Le dijo tratando de escabullirse con alguna excusa.

– ¿Segura? El profesor no tarda en llegar.

– No te preocupes iré en un momento.

– Pues te espero entonces.

– No es necesario, en serio. Mejor vete ahora o tu novia se preocupará. – le dijo lo último con peor malestar. Ichigo asintió resignado y se fue primero, sabía que Rukia lo hacía por él más que nada.

.

****O****

.

Como lo esperaba, el resto de las clases se la pasó distraída y aburrida, quería escuchar pero no podía, no lograba poner atención por más que se esforzara en ello. El período de clases ya había finalizado y todos se habían ido, incluso sus amigas se habían adelantado por sus problemas personales, estaba sola y no le desagradaba, quería estarlo. No sintió cómo en el pasillo alguien se acercaba corriendo y mucho menos se percató del momento antes de que la puerta se abriera con semejante fuerza.

– ¡Rukia! – exclamó Ichigo haciéndola sobresaltar. La aludida lo miró con el corazón acelerado pero sin saber si era por el susto del momento o por los nervios que le causó verlo preocupado y agitado en el marco de la puerta.

– Ichigo… – alcanzó a decir sin salir de su sorpresa.

– Menos mal, pensé que te había pasado algo al no verte salir del instituto. ¿Qué pasa? Llevo esperándote una hora en la entrada. ¿Estás bien? – Por supuesto que no lo estaba y lo había notado desde el principio del día, por eso también se había preocupado al no verla salir. Sin embargo no entendía por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en ocultarlo. Ahora mismo la veía asentir con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole que sólo estaba medio adormilada y que había olvidado que recogerían a los niños. Quiso preguntar, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, no entendía por qué.

El camino hasta la escuela de los niños fue en silencio, algo que Rukia agradeció ya que no tenía ánimos para hablar de nada, durante todo el día se había sentido rara, muy decaída y distraída, sólo quería llegar de una buena vez a su casa y recostarse un momento, ya luego seguiría estudiando. Cuando llegaron los niños jugaban entre ellos mientras los esperaban, al verlos venir salieron corriendo a su encuentro y las primeras en abrazar a ambos mayores habían sido las gemelas. Yuzu se extrañó por haberlos visto llegar un poco tarde pero lo ignoró y llamó su atención sacando un objeto raro de su portafolio, Karin imitó su accionar.

– ¡Miren, los hicimos hoy en la clase de arte! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Rukia tomó el que Karin le había dado, comprendió que se trataba de un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de Fresa y de color rojo, muy bien hecho y pintado para tratarse de dos pequeñas niñas. – Están hechos de arcilla. – escuchó decir a Yuzu. – Los dos son iguales…

– Porque no sabíamos que forma te gustaría que hiciéramos así que pensamos que sería mejor si fueran iguales para los dos. – finalizó Karin, viendo de reojo a su hermana. Ambas sonrieron con complicidad y les quitaron los collares a ambos para luego ponérselos. – Listo, así les mostrarán a los demás que ustedes son buenos amigos, ¿no hermana? – Yuzu asintió y luego los abrazaron. Ichigo miró algo incómodo a Rukia mientras ésta se sentía de igual manera. Por supuesto que ellas no lo sabían pero que un chico y una chica llevaran el mismo accesorio no significaba que eran sólo buenos amigos.

Tatsuki y Uryu miraban la escena algo molestos, sacaron sus dijes y se miraron entre ellos, de verdad tenían que estar locos para cometer el mismo error dos veces pero la situación lo ameritaba y luego podrían lamentarse de ello. Se acercaron gruñendo por lo bajo y le dieron a ambos mayores sus dijes.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Rukia al recibirlo de parte de Tatsuki.

– Son dijes para sus celulares, lo estábamos guardando para cuando tengamos nuestros propios teléfonos pero queremos regalárselos a ustedes. – Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír de verdadera ternura, pues agradecía que en verdad la estuvieran ayudando con el trato, porque por eso era ¿o no?

– Éste es el Embajador de algas, es el personaje de televisión que más nos gusta a mi papá y a mí. – la pelinegra se aguantó la risa al ver la cara de Ichigo cuando Uryu se lo dijo. – Así que cuídalo muy bien porque lo he hecho lo más perfecto posible. – le advirtió serio.

– Y no creo que sea necesario que aclare quién es él, pero…

– ¡Es Chappy! – exclamó Rukia con emoción al percatarse de la forma de su dije. Era la perfecta imagen de su personaje preferido desde pequeña. ¿Cómo no había notado antes el talento de esos pequeños demonios? Hacían cosas increíbles con un poco de arcilla.

– Sí, sí, es él.

– ¿A ti también te gusta? – preguntó sorprendida, si no pensaban darle esos dijes en el momento que lo hacían entonces significaba que lo había hecho para ella misma, y siendo así ¡a Tatsuki le gustaba Chappy también!

– Puede ser. – respondió escuetamente y desviando la mirada. Rukia se apresuró a ponerlo en su celular y lo vio colgar con una sonrisa tonta en su cara que hizo reír a su compañero. Ichigo lo dudaba pero no podía despreciar el regalo que el pequeño le había dado, además no era tan feo; lo colocó en su celular y también lo vio colgando, sonrió y les agradeció a los cuatro por los regalos.

.

.

Una vez llegados a la casa Kurosaki, los seis se pararon frente a la puerta y comenzaron a despedirse, los pequeños saludaron a Ichigo y éste tuvo que volver a escuchar la advertencia acerca del embajador de algas, prometió que lo cuidaría y entonces Uryu se despidió. Por otro lado, Rukia se despidió de las gemelas con el mismo efusivo y cariñoso saludo que en la escuela y antes de apartarse, Yuzu le pidió que acercara su oído.

– ¿Sabes? Tú eres diez veces mejor que la actual novia de Ichigo.

– Sí, apresúrate a enamorarlo porque no me molestaría tenerte como nueva hermana mayor. – le dijo esta vez Karin en susurros. Rukia sintió una ola de calor en todo su cuerpo y cómo los colores se subían hasta sus mejillas.

– G-g-gracias… supongo. – fue lo primero que respondió sin pensar. – P-pero él ya tiene novia y ambos son muy felices, no creo que deba interponerme en su relación. – hablaba en el mismo tono susurrante que las otras dos.

– Rukia, Ichigo comenzó siendo feliz pero de a poco su vida fue haciéndose miserable con esa tonta a su lado. – le confesó Karin con obviedad.

– Sí, desde que él esta con Orihime se ve más presionado que los demás. Pero desde que estamos contigo…

– Eso fue desde ayer.

–…sonríe de la nada y juega más con nosotras.

– Tsk, seguro que se ríe porque recuerda las cosas vergonzosas que mis hermanos le cuentan de mí. – las pequeñas rieron causando el mismo efecto en ella. Se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

– Si quieres nosotras podemos contarte algo de él, con lo que estarán iguales. – Rukia las miró con sorpresa al notar que intentaban traicionar a su adorado hermano. "_Al diablo con eso_" pensó sabiendo que sería mejor enterarse algo embarazoso de él. – Mañana te lo contaremos ¿de acuerdo? – Yuzu levantó el dedo meñique y ella lo dudó pero qué más daba si se trataba de algo interesante. – ¡Perfecto! – exclamó al sellar el pacto. – Tú intentarás acercarte a Ichigo y nosotras te contaremos cosas de él. – declaró haciéndola atragantar con su propia saliva.

– ¡¿Qué?! – ¿de qué hablaban? Sólo prometieron contarle una cosita vergonzosa de su hermano.

Las niñas salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la casa dejando a Rukia aun perpleja. Ichigo la llamó y ella lo miró sin prestarle atención. Se despidió mecánicamente y partió a su casa seguida de sus hermanos. Estos dos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con complicidad, el plan había comenzado y por lo visto, Yuzu y Karin habían cumplido su parte, y ellos también.

Ichigo los miraba alejándose mientras recordaba lo que esos dos le habían contado.

_**OoOoOo**_

– _Rukia me ha contado que ustedes no son grandes amigos. _– _Ichigo lo vio al pequeño enarcando una ceja. _– _¿Así que son compañeros desde hace mucho y tú a penas la has reconocido hasta ayer? ¡Eso no es de hombres, Ichigo! _– _Exclamó furioso sorprendiendo al aludido._

– _Bueno, es que no solemos hablar mucho durante las clases._

– _Sí, pude notarlo, amigo. – fue el turno de atacar de Tatsuki. – Rukia ha pasado por una situación bastante desagradable hace unos años atrás y por eso no suele relacionarse mucho con los chicos de su edad. No le digas que te dije esto o me matará, en serio me matará, – enfatizó lo último acercándose más a él. – pero desde que te conocimos…_

– _Nos hemos conocido apenas ayer._

–…_notamos un cambio en nuestra querida hermanita y tenemos la esperanza de que vuelva a ser como lo era antes._

– _¿Cómo era?_

– _Más dulce y menos responsable y femenina. – declaró Uryu con seriedad e indiferencia._

– _Oh._

– _Si tú puedes hacerla volver te estaríamos tan, tan agradecidos. – Tatsuki sacó un pañuelo de su portafolio y comenzó a llorar teatralmente. Uryu la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo y negó mirando a Ichigo._

– _¿Podrás ayudarnos? – le preguntó como si fuera más un ruego._

– _Ha-haré lo posible por ayudarlos pero… no sé qué quieren que haga, yo tengo novia y…_

– _¡Por favor has que vuelva! – Tatsuki se lanzó a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho, sólo cuando escuchó un "está bien" de su parte volvió con su hermano y le susurró un "misión cumplida"_

_**OoOoOo**_

– Demonios… ¿Qué hice? – se preguntaron ambos chicos mientras miraban al cielo. Definitivamente serían dos largas semanas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola! I'm back con un nuevo capítulo jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic y a quienes comentaron. Suelo responder por individual a cada comentario pero esta vez lo haré en conjunto porque en casi todos hay una similitud.

_**oONii-sanOo, Saya-x, Lacie, ****Tsuki****, rukia14kurosaki:**_

Primero, muchas gracias por comentar, no saben cuánto me alegra saber sus opiniones, y que se identifiquen con ella me emociona aun más, me esforzaré para no defraudarlas. Y segundo, tienen razón al decir que la personalidad de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con los verdaderos, pero lo siento, fue necesario para la trama de la historia, prometo que al final de la historia los compensaré O.- así que por favor no dejen de leer :D

Una cosita más antes de irme, sólo imaginen una escena en la que tú estás frente al chico/a que te gusta y te ves vergonzosamente desarreglado/a, ¡y todo por culpa de tus hermanos! En mi opinión creo que yo los mataría aun si tuviera que fingir buena relación con ellos, al diablo con la paciencia.

Pueden comentarme qué les pareció y qué no del capítulo, si tienen alguna duda también pueden preguntar!

Actualizaré tan pronto pueda. Hasta entonces, nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


	3. Hermanita ¿Qué pasa?

La noche era tranquila, todos en ciudad Karakura dormían plácidamente mientras esperaban que llegara el tercer día de la semana. Querían liquidar esa semana tan rápido como pudieran y así se abrir paso a tan ansiado fin de semana. Los estudiantes dormían en paz sabiéndose libres de tarea, los trabajadores soñando con ser jefes de sus jefes, y las amas de casa con un hogar limpio y una familia considerada de su ardua labor. Sí, todos en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando un mundo mejor.

– Vuélveme a repetir por qué demonios estamos haciendo esto, Tatsuki. – preguntó por quinta vez Uryu al no entender ni una sola palabra del descabellado plan de su hermana.

– ¿Eres sordo, hueco o mentecato? – preguntó con enfado. – te dije que es el mejor plan que podemos tramar para hacerle la vida imposible a Rukia. ¿Sabes cuánto ansío poder ver su cara de terror cuando el Príncipe Delincuente se entere de todos sus defectos? Haremos que Ichigo desee nunca haberla conocido. – su sonrisa macabra era tan espeluznante que parecía sacada de una película de terror. Uryu sudó frío al entender que Tatsuki todavía seguía enojada por lo ocurrido con su hermana cuando lo conoció a "él" pero… tal vez esto era demasiado.

– Tatsuki, creo que tu plan es demasiado rebuscado, sugiero algo más…

– No hay peros que valgan, hermanito. Ahora que tenemos la confianza de las gemelas Kurosaki debemos ser astutos y actuar haciéndoles creer que las ayudaremos con su tonto plan de juntarlos.

– No lo sé, es el segundo día que las conocemos pero me caen bien. ¿Qué dirán si llegan a enterarse de lo que planeamos?

– Uryu Ishida, ¿desde cuándo demonios te interesa lo que ellos piensen de ti? Estamos juntos en esto, hermano, y si alguien llegara a molestarte puedo asegurarte que se las verá conmigo y mi gran entrenamiento en karate. – Uryu la miró y recobró el valor, era cierto, ella siempre estaría ahí para él.

– Bien, apoyaré tu plan, Tatsuki. – la aludida le guiñó un ojo a la par que levantaba su mano derecha enseñándole el pulgar en alto.

.

.

–…y entonces, cuando sea el momento indicado, Ichigo sacará un anillo de compromiso y se arrodillará frente a ella para pedirle matrimonio. Ya quiero ver el vestido que Rukia usará para la boda, de seguro será uno blanco y hermoso, y nosotras iremos por delante arrojando pétalos de flores, o… espera, podrían ser pétalos de cerezo. ¡No importa! Será tan emotivo que los pétalos no importarán, papá y mamá estarán tan orgullosos que llorarán a mares y nuestro hermano la alzará en brazos y juntos irán de luna de miel…

– Yuzu, te estás adelantando a los hechos. – Karin se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sólo un poco. – Yuzu, que estaba antes saltando en su cama mientras estrechaba fuertemente a uno de sus peluches, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se tapó evitándose el frío. – Sólo… escucha, aunque yo también quiera que esos dos tengan un futuro prometedor primero debemos encargarnos de que Ichigo deje a la bruja de Orihime y se fije en Rukia. No quiero ser mala pero debes pensar en un hecho muy importante, y es que sería difícil cambiar a una chica como Orihime, alta, bien dotada y con cara de ángel, por alguien como Rukia…

– ¡Ella es tan o más linda que esa bruja!

– No me refería a eso, hermana. Rukia es amable, comprensiva y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, tiene una relación bastante particular con sus hermanos que hace reír a Ichigo como no lo habíamos visto hace mucho tiempo. Pero… demonios, es difícil decirlo en voz alta. – susurró Karin luchando por lograr decir eso que ni ella quería. – ¡Rukia es plana! En mi opinión, que un chico se fije en la delantera de una chica es muy machista y vergonzoso, pero no puedo negar que sea un hecho, al menos el noventa por ciento de los hombres esperan conseguir a una chica con buenas curvas más que a una que se interese por lo que piensa y dice. Rukia está en suma desventaja respecto a Orihime, además, nuestro hermano es un gigante y ella una enana, imagina lo gracioso que se vería para los demás que un chico se tenga que agachar medio metro para besar a su novia.

– Estoy segura de que nada de eso le importa a Ichigo. – aseguró Yuzu tratando de convencerse de aquello.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues entonces ¿por qué está con alguien tan superficial como Orihime? – golpe bajo para las esperanzas de la pequeña de cabello marrón. – De todas maneras, haremos lo posible por lograr nuestro objetivo, aunque las esperanzas sean de menos del cincuenta por ciento, o del treinta. – se giró sobre sí dándole la espalda. – Confiaremos lo justo y necesario en esos dos hermanos de Rukia, después de todo se nota que algo malo traman en contra de ella. Nada nos asegura que realmente quieran ayudarnos en esto.

– ¡Pero Tatsuki y Uryu me caen bien! – ¿Es que tan negativa tenía que ser su hermana?

– Y no digo que a mí no. Me agradan a pesar de ser el segundo día que nos conocemos más que como simples compañeros de clase, recuerda que antes casi nunca nos dirigíamos la palabra, ahora creo que hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero en esta situación en particular… no lo sé, no me dan la impresión de que sean tan dulces como se muestran con Rukia.

– Te equivocas, Karin. – aseveró con firme determinación en su voz.

– Ojalá así sea, Yuzu. Buenas noches. – y con eso, ambas niñas apagaron las luces y se durmieron.

.

****O****

.

La alarma sonó y vibró como si la tuviera debajo de su oído. Ah, sí, ahí estaba. Su celular no dejaba de moverse y ella sólo rogaba porque se callara de una maldita vez, ¿es que esa cosa no entendía el claro significado de "ser ignorado"? Debería aprender de su dueña, que era profesionalmente ignorada por el chico que le gustaba.

Tomó resignada el maldito teléfono y desactivó la alarma para luego tratar de desperezarse sin lastimarse algún músculo, pues había amanecido, una vez más, recostada sobre todos sus apuntes sobre el escritorio de su habitación y congelada debido a la bendita ventana que se encontraba abierta.

– Demonios, Rukia, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que en invierno no es buena idea dejar la ventana abierta luego de que tus padres se vayan a dormir? – se auto-regañó mientras guardaba de forma autómata su útiles en la cartuchera.

En el preciso momento que intentó estirar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, una aguda punzada de dolor atacó sus sienes y retumbó en sus oídos. "_No, no otra vez._" Pensó agarrándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos como acto reflejo; no era la primera vez que pasaba, últimamente despertaba así cada mañana y no quería decírselo a sus padres por miedo a que la llevaran al hospital, pues perdería tiempo para que sólo la medicaran con pastillas y ella necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Su habitual rutina matutina se repitió como de costumbre, y se sorprendió al notar que unas ojeras bastantes marcadas adornaban su rostro. Habían pasado ya tres días desde lo de los regalos de los niños, mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado ver que Ichigo aun llevaba puesto el mismo colgante que ella al siguiente día, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando sus compañeros de clase lo notaron, incluso él se vio obligado a quitárselo cuando su estúpida novia le aconsejó que se lo sacara porque era un dije muy aniñado para su estilo, eso la desilusionó por completo y hasta estuvo a punto de no volver a quedar con su compañero, sin embargo creyó que las gemelas no se lo merecían y… por otro lado, también había hecho una promesa con ellas de manera inconsciente. Aunque, volviendo al tema, desde ese entonces las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros eran tan escalofriantes que hasta podía leer sus pensamientos diciéndole "Eres una ilusa si crees que estás a la altura de Inoue Orihime". Se convenció de que esa era la mayor razón de sus ojeras, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero… esperaba con totales ansias que las dos semanas acabaran pronto si quería volver a su actual estado, después de todo… un chico no lo valía de la manera que ella lo estaba pasando.

Cuando, luego de tardar más de lo habitual debido al corrector de ojeras, Rukia tomó su portafolio dispuesta a bajar a la cocina, un mareo mucho más intenso que los anteriores la obligó a sostenerse del borde de la cama, y eso no fue suficiente, pues al segundo cayó de rodillas y, de no ser porque sus reflejos no la abandonaron del todo, sus manos tocaron el suelo antes que su cara.

– ¿Q-qué ocurre conmigo hoy? M-mi cuerpo pesa más de lo normal y… me cuesta respirar… – susurró algo agitada y ya preocupada. Cuando sintió que su respiración y pulso volvían a la normalidad, se levantó con cuidado y bajó las escaleras con los ojos bien abiertos, lo único que faltaba era que por despistada cayera de las escaleras y se quebrara, ¡No podría ver a Ichigo y ya no quedaría más con él para llevar a los niños!

– Rukia, cariño, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó su madre alarmada al verla en un estado de ausencia bajar las escaleras. – Estás sonrojada. – Hisana se acercó a su hija para comprobar sus sospechas. Estaba con fiebre. – Vuelve a tu cuarto y recuéstate, te llevaré un té más tarde y llamaré al doctor.

– ¡No! – fue la firme respuesta de la pelinegra al salir de sus pensamientos. – N-no hace falta. Estoy bien. – declaró bajando la voz al ver la reacción que había causado en los demás que la miraban.

– No, no lo estás. No te hará nada faltar un día a clases, no puedo dejarte ir en estas condiciones. Primero está tu salud. – respondió con autoritarismo de madre.

– Hoy tendremos examen de biología. – Cuando su madre iba a volver a protestar, y con justa razón, ella fue más rápida. – Es grupal. No puedo dejar a Soi sola en esto, somos amigas. – trató de excusarse. Ni siquiera era cierto que tuvieran examen sino hasta la próxima semana pero haría lo que fuese por convencer a su madre.

– Está bien. – suspiró derrotada al ver que no ganaría nada con seguir insistiendo. En ese sentido Rukia era una total Kuchiki, había heredado los mismos genes tercos y orgullosos de su padre Byakuya. – Eres igual que tu padre. – el aludido dirigió su vista a su esposa y ésta lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

– Hermanita, si no te sientes bien nosotros podríamos… – Tatsuki miró con una sonrisa pícara a su hermano y Rukia supuso lo que ello significaba. – podríamos, tal vez, ir a la escuela con las gemelas y tu nov…

– ¿Saben una cosa? Por más que intenten cualquier fraude contra mí yo voy dos pasos por delante de ustedes dos, mocosos malcriados, y déjenme decirles que no sólo tengo una foto conmigo, voy a arruinarlos antes de que ustedes lo hagan conmigo así que cierren el pico. – los aludidos la miraron con ojos filosos y ella no se quedó atrás, era una lucha de miradas que podrían cortar si fueran espadas.

Hisana y Byakuya suspiraron con pesadez, era lo mismo todos los días. Sólo rogaban porque ese bendito trabajo práctico diera sus frutos cuanto antes o sino se quitarían los ojos.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores problemas… en general, pues en cuanto Rukia tragó el café que su madre le había preparado éste cayó hacia su estómago quemando todo su esófago y por último su estómago. Dolió pero se lo aguantó, logró convencer a su madre de que estaba bien, no podía echarlo a perder ahora.

.

.

– ¡Ahí están! – exclamó Tatsuki al ver a las gemelas esperando junto al Príncipe Delincuente. Corrieron hasta alcanzarlas y por alguna razón eso hizo sonreír a Rukia, pues podía creer que ella estuviera eufórica, después de todo era la más extrovertida de la familia, pero… que Uryu también esbozara una sonrisa de alegría al ver a las pequeñas era algo increíble, él era todo lo opuesto a Tatsuki, centrado en sus cosas, sereno y hasta algo apático con los demás, exceptuándola a ella misma con quien jugaba bromas pesadas para enfadarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba parada ahí, lo que sí supo es que tuvo que haber preocupado a su compañero de clases como para que él se acercara hasta ella para hablarle.

– ¿Estás bien? – esa pregunta… no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba repitiéndola desde que comenzaron a hablar más esa semana, casi parecía su frase célebre. Y como él, ella tenía su propia respuesta célebre.

– Estoy bien, no es nada. – sonrió restándole importancia y comenzó a caminar a su lado hasta llegar a donde estaban los niños.

– ¡Rukia! – gritaron eufóricas las niñas al percatarse de su acercamiento. Se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron con cariño como siempre lo hacían, o al menos a partir de esa semana.

– Hola, niñas.

– A que no sabes lo que ha pasado hoy. – le dijo Yuzu emocionada y llamándola para que se acercara más a ella. – Ichigo despertó tan adormilado que terminó poniéndose los pantalones al revés. – explotaron en risas causándole el mismo ánimo a la pelinegra mayor. Ichigo, por otro lado, tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, ¿desde cuándo sus hermanas se burlaban de él frente a otras personas? No podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus propias hermanas lo traicionaban, y lo peor de todo, ¡Rukia les seguía la corriente!

– ¡Oigan, niñas, eso no deberían contárselo a nadie! – les recriminó sin ser escuchado. – Ya… ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde. – les dijo con el ceño más fruncido al notar que era olímpicamente ignorado por las tres chicas.

Por otro lado, Uryu y Tatsuki no estaban de mejor humor que el Príncipe Delincuente, pues a pesar de que las gemelas les habían caído mejor de lo que esperaban, no sentían el mismo aprecio cuando las veían ser tan cercanas con la bruja. ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entendían? Era una locura interactuar con ella, podrían caer presas de una maldición en cualquier momento!

– Rukia ¿Qué tienes? – eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Yuzu sostenía a Rukia que parecía casi haberse tropezado.

– N-no es nada, no te preocupes Yuzu, estoy bien. – mintió. Eso ya se le estaba haciendo tanta costumbre que podría tomarlo como un deporte y sería la mejor.

– No, no lo estás. Te ves pálida y casi te caes. Deberías volver a casa. – sugirió esta vez Karin acercándose también preocupada. La pelinegra negó y sonrió.

– No se preocupen, en serio estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo, soy media despistada a veces.

Las niñas no se quedaron tranquilas con eso pero al final decidieron no seguir protestando, después de todo, si realmente estuviera mal, de seguro sus padres lo habrían notado.

.

.

Llegaron al instituto sin ningún contratiempo, al contrario de los demás días esta vez fueron todos juntos controlando disimuladamente a la pelinegra mayor, pues si algo le llegara a pasar no sería nada bueno. Cuando las gemelas se despidieron de Rukia ella sólo las saludó con una mano desde su lugar, siendo que en realidad siempre las abrazaba y les deba un beso a cada una deseándoles un buen día. Tatsuki y Uryu notaron eso pero intentaron ignorarlo, corrieron hacia ella para darle su efusiva despedida al estilo Kuchiki pero en cuanto Tatsuki se colgó de su cuello por detrás, su hermana cayó sentada y sin mucha resistencia, ella le reprochó por haber caído así pero Rukia no respondió, sólo tomó su portafolio y se levantó. Ni siquiera la había visto con su cara molesta como lo haría de costumbre y sospechó que algo andaba muy mal.

– L-lo siento, hermanita. Creo que he sido muy bruta esta vez. – le dijo en parte cierto y en parte haciendo alarde de la tregua pactada días atrás.

– No te preocupes, yo he sido muy lenta. – le respondió ella mostrándole una sonrisa que la asustó aún más, Rukia no le sonreía luego de haberla hecho pasar vergüenza frente a Ichigo ¡y menos tan sinceramente! Definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando con ella.

Se despidieron de Ichigo y antes de irse, los cuatro niños se acercaron a él.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Cuida muy bien a nuestra hermana. – habló con sinceridad y seriedad en su voz el pelinegro.

– Sí, ella… no se encuentra muy bien hoy.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuki? – preguntó alarmado Ichigo.

– Ella tiene fiebre y parece estar muy debilitada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué la han dejado venir a clases? ¿Sus padres saben cómo se encuentra ella? – si ellos lo sabían y tanto querían a su hermana como decían hacerlo ¿no deberían cuidarla un poco más?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo saben, idiota! – le recriminó Tatsuki al sentirse reprendida. – Nuestra madre casi la obliga a quedarse pero ella le dijo que no lo haría porque hoy tendrían examen de biología.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

– Sí, y grupal. Dijo que no podría dejar a su amiga Soi sola, así que mamá no protestó más y la ha dejado venir. Además, Rukia le ha repetido mil veces que se encontraba bien así que mamá se lo ha creído al final, supongo.

– ¿Por qué mentiría en algo así? – los niños lo miraron sin comprender y él prosiguió a explicarles. – No tenemos ningún examen hoy, todos serán la próxima semana. Es más, ni siquiera creo que tengamos biología hoy. Lo que ella dijo es mentira. – los niños se miraron entre sí y entonces entendieron.

– Lo hizo por ti. – aclaró Uryu captando la atención del chico.

– Esa idiota ha querido venir de todas formas y la única razón eres tú, Ichigo. Ella quería poder ir al instituto contigo hoy también. N-no le digas que te dijimos. – se apresuró a aclarar luego de percatarse del error que había cometido. Ichigo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo ésta no era porque le pareciera divertida la reacción de Tatsuki, sino porque no le desagradaría que fuera verdad que él era la razón por la que Rukia no se quedaría en cama.

.

.

Las miradas escrutadoras ya no eran novedad para Rukia, había sido así toda la maldita semana y agradecía porque hoy ya era viernes. Caminó sin miramientos hasta su asiento ignorando el bollo de papel que casi pega en su frente. ¿Qué, lo había olvidado? Esa era la tercera vez que la recibían con ese típico jueguito de "Tírale el bollo y di ¡yo no fui!", la primera vez sí había reaccionado con enojo y mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar al culpable y, obviamente, no lo encontró; la segunda vez, se limitó a alzar la vista hacia el lugar de donde eso había provenido, supo quiénes eran los culpables pero prefirió no decir nada, si querían verla enojada para burlarse de ella no lo lograrían. Esta vez ya no importó, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada, sólo quería que el día se pasara rápido, sólo quería llegar a casa y recostarse por el resto del día, y del fin de semana. Llegó a su asiento y al sentarse, o más bien arrojarse, suspiró largo y cansado, pareciera que hasta a su corazón le costaba estar al día, todo movimiento la agitaba. Tomó su libro de literatura y se puso a leer y repetir, tratando de al menos así prestar atención a lo que leía.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Rangiku al llegar a la clase.

– Estudio para el examen de la próxima semana. Creo que lo estás haciendo tú también, ¿verdad, Ran?

– Ja, claro. – le respondió con ironía. – Rukia, sabes perfectamente con quién hablas, por supuesto que no estudiaré hasta un día antes del examen.

– Literatura es el mismo día que Historia. Eres una completa masoquista si realmente quieres enfrentarte a los exámenes del profesor Aizen y el profesor Yamamoto con prácticamente nada estudiado.

– Mmh, es eso… o que soy increíblemente valiente. – le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

– No discutiré eso contigo. – realmente no quería hacerlo, hacerla entrar en razón a su amiga era como querer hacer entrar en razón a una mula, era terca hasta infinitos extremos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó confundida, pues ella era de las que peleaban hasta tener la última palabra. – Ahora que lo veo, estás pálida y tus ojeras son como las de mi abuela. ¡Te ves espantosa, Rukia!

– Gracias por la sinceridad, amiga. Sé que me dirás lo que ya sé aunque no lo quiera. – sonrió y volvió a su libro.

– Rukia, es en serio, ¿te encuentras bien? – ¿tan obvia era? "_No, no lo estoy ¿contentos? ¡No estoy bien!_" pensaba gritar en la azotea, no era posible que hasta ella, que era la más despistada de todos, pudiera notarlo con sólo verla.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

– ¿Sabes? Si no fuera tu amiga tal vez te creería pero dado que ese no es el caso, te ves obligada a soltar la lengua antes de que cuente hasta tres.

– Rangiku yo no…

– Uno.

– Es en serio, estoy…

– Dos.

– Ran, no molestes yo…

– Créeme que no quieres que llegue al siguiente número, Rukia. – La amenazó con sus dos dedos bien cerca de su cara.

– Está bien, no me encuentro bien, ¿satisfecha? – sabía que las amenazas de Rangiku Matsumoto siempre eran de verdad, y en su caso, la amenaza estaba ligada a cierto chico de cabello anaranjado. – Me mareo con facilidad y mi madre ha dicho que tengo fiebre.

– ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí, idiota? – la regañó con enojo. Rukia no respondió y trató de evadir la pregunta, algo que enojó aún más a la rubia. – Dos y medio… – reanudó su conteo.

– No podía faltar, ¿sí?

– ¿Cómo que no? Probablemente hoy no hagamos nada en todo el día ya que los profesores tomarán la clase para aclarar dudas. Miénteme que tienes dudas, Rukia, tú eres la única que toma apuntes a dos manos durante las clases. – nuevamente cerró la boca y desvió la mirada. – Demonios, Rukia, ¿realmente quieres que termine de contar? Pues bien, tres. ¡Oigan todos! A que no adivinan quién es… – antes de que pudiera decir la mitad de la frase, Rukia le tapó la boca y la volvió a sentar en su correspondiente asiento.

– Ja, ja, ja, y-ya saben cómo es esta Rangiku, siempre queriendo llamar la atención. – la aludida abrió los ojos con el orgullo herido, Rukia no había dicho eso ¿verdad? – Sólo ignórenla. – todos tomaron su consejo y volvieron a sus actividades, Rukia quitó su mano de la boca de la rubia y tuvo que tomar un pañuelo descartable para quitarse las marcas de labial que había en su palma. – Eres muy persistente, Rangiku.

– Persistencia es mi segundo nombre, cariño. ¿Vas a contarme por qué demonios has rechazado la increíble oportunidad de faltar a clase y sobre todo cuando en verdad lo necesitas?

– Primero, no soy como tú, y segundo… lo hice porque aun así quería venir con Ichigo al instituto, ¿está mal querer pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con el chico que te gusta? Sobre todo si su novia es tan posesiva como esa bruja. – Rangiku sonrió satisfecha. De hecho, ya lo sabía pero era divertido hacer enojar y sonrojar a la pelinegra. – Ahora, déjame estudiar tranquila.

– Ay, Rukia, falta una semana para el examen de literatura, ¡tómate un respiro! Estoy segura de que te has desvivido estudiando toda la semana. – Sin respuesta. – ¿Sabes qué? Daré la vuelta y miraré al frente hasta que Momo y Soi lleguen, al menos así será una forma de alejarme de ti por un tiempo, estás poseída por el demonio del estudio.

En cuanto así lo hizo, Rukia la miró y suspiró, era toda una artista. Se mareó nuevamente pero le restó importancia, a esas alturas era algo tan común ya.

.

.

Llegó por fin el receso y los alumnos salían de sus salones para airearse un poco, lo necesitaban. Rukia llevó su libro de matemáticas consigo y subió a la azotea, necesitaba aire fresco, o frío, para sus neuronas y su cuerpo en general, pues el temblequeo y las ansias se hicieron presentes minutos antes de que tocara el timbre del receso. Estaba sentada en una esquina bastante apartada de la vista de quien subiera allí, y hubiera deseado elegir un lugar más vistoso en cuanto fue testigo de algo que no debería haber escuchado jamás.

– ¡Suéltame! – gritó zafándose del agarre de su novio. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Podría acusarte con el director por maltrato.

– ¡Déjate de estupideces, Orihime! – Rukia reconocería donde fuera a esa voz, era Ichigo y estaba muy molesto. – Dime ¿Qué demonios pretendías coqueteándole a Sentaro? ¿Por qué siento que haces lo mismo con todos los chicos del equipo? – preguntó verdaderamente molesto.

– ¡Vaya! Así que el gran Ichigo Kurosaki está celoso de que yo pueda cambiarlo por tan poca cosa como ese chico, Kotsubaki. – trató de burlársele con ironía. – ¿Cómo crees que yo podría coquetearle a ese tipo? Es muy tonto y nada popular.

– No me has respondido, Orihime. ¿Tú le estabas coqueteando?

– ¿Y qué si lo hice? Sólo es un juego, jamás te dejaría a ti, tontito. – le dijo acercándose y tomándolo de la barbilla para plantarle un beso.

– Ya basta. – alejó su rostro y a ella de un empujón. Orihime lo miró incrédula, ¿acaso él la estaba apartando? – Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no está funcionando. Pasas más tiempo con todos los miembros del equipo que conmigo.

– ¿Tratas de decir que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación? – preguntó ella para sólo ser respondida con una mirada de su novio. – No lo haré. – respondió con total seguridad y naturalidad. – No voy a dejarte, porque soy tu novia y tú eres mi novio. Te amo, y no porque no pasemos tiempo juntos significa que ya no te quiero. Eres un tonto, pequeño Ichi. – se acercó nuevamente hasta él y tomándolo por la nuca lo acercó hasta su rostro y lo beso lentamente. – Y te dije que te esperaría pero creo que esta vez mi límite será hasta la fiesta de Mizuiro. Quiero poder creer que en serio tú me quieres también. – le susurró al oído besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego de eso salió de la azotea dando pequeños saltitos.

Ichigo no se movió de su lugar, estaba sorprendido por la actitud que su novia tenía hacia a él, siempre lograba desviar la conversación a su conveniencia. Cuando la conoció, creyó que realmente era una persona tierna y buena, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, y… no creía sentir lo mismo que en un principio. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo y se dejó encandilar por la luz del sol, suspiró y comenzó a revolverse el cabello, todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado.

Rukia iba a tratar de salir lo más disimuladamente posible en cuanto entendió que era una conversación que no debería haber escuchado, pero saber que la arpía de Orihime le había coqueteado a un amigo de Ichigo la hizo plantarse en su lugar y escuchar atentamente cuál sería su argumento. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero si ambos terminaban quería ser la primera en saberlo. Después de todo, era el chico que le gustaba, ¿quién no sentiría curiosidad? Y después, verlo tan pensativo mientras miraba al cielo… no podía haber persona más hermosa que él; si su padre la viera en ese preciso momento, con una cara de estúpida frente a una persona, se moriría de vergüenza, pero qué más daba si esa persona era Ichigo Kurosaki. Sólo de una cosa se lamentó, haber dejado caer, como torpe que era, su libro de matemáticas. Eso la delató completamente.

– ¡Rukia! – exclamó sorprendido al verla detrás de la pared mirándolo sonrojada.

La aludida no respondió, los nervios del momento la hicieron agitarse y de repente todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Otra vez, se sentía mareada.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó al verla en no muy buen estado. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella al ver que no le respondía. Lo miraba, pero no parecía verlo a él, sino más bien algún punto a lo lejos. – Rukia… Oye, Rukia ¿Estás bien? ¡Rukia! – la llamó esta vez sacudiéndola un poco desde los hombros.

– E-estoy… estoy bien, lo siento. – respondió con una sonrisa forzada en cuanto volvió en sí. Sus oídos zumbaban, por eso no lo escuchaba con claridad, pero el rostro preocupado del chico delataban la tan conocida pregunta que la había acosado durante toda la semana, por eso respondió por acto reflejo. – Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Es sólo que… yo… – demonios, no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar en una excusa valedera. – lo siento. – terminó por confesarse agachando la cabeza.

Tomó su libro, aun en el piso, y se dispuso a irse de allí, semejante humillación había pasado ya en una media mañana, no quería tener que soportar más, sin embargo el maldito mareo que decidió hacerse presente en mal momento la hizo pisar mal. Hubiera caído al piso lastimándose el tobillo de inmediato pero Ichigo fue más veloz y la tomó por detrás, cuando ella se percató de lo cerca que sus caras estaban se alejó de él casi empujándolo.

– ¡Espera! –la tomó por la cintura, y con increíble agilidad la giró sobre sus talones dejándola de frente hacia él. A la pelinegra se aceleró el corazón como nunca antes en cuanto observó que Ichigo acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella, aún la tenía tomada por la cintura así que no podría escapar aunque quisiera, cosa que no era el caso.

Ichigo junto su frente con el de la pequeña pelinegra, sonreiría por la cara de miedo que ella tenía si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de la situación.

– Como lo supuse, estás volando de fiebre, Rukia. – le dijo una vez que se separó de ella. La pobre chica, descolocada por la situación, sólo se limitó a verlo con su respiración acelerada. – Debería acompañarte hasta la enfermería, debiste haber hecho caso a tu madre y quedarte en cama hoy.

– ¿Cómo… sabes…?

– Tus hermanos están tan preocupados como yo, incluso mucho más. Vamos. – la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló pero ella se resistió y se zafó de su agarré.

– Ya te dije que estoy bien. – le respondió tajante mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – No es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Puedo cuidarme yo sola. Gracias. – "_Maldición, ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, se te ocurrió decirle justo eso?_" se decía una y otra vez mientras tomaba su libro del piso y pasaba por su lado para alejarse por las escaleras. Se arrepentía pero no se disculparía, orgullo ante todo, oh sí.

Iba bajando por las escaleras consciente de que él venía por detrás. No le importó, pues de todas maneras compartían salón de clases, por supuesto que él también querría volver. Hubo un momento en el que el mareo fue tan fuerte que le provocó un dolor punzante en ambas sienes y tuvo que dejar caer su libro para poder tomarse la cabeza, no lo soportaría, ya no podía. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso y oscuro, el murmullo que escuchaba a lo lejos proveniente de los pasillos ya no se oían, y de a poco sus párpados fueron cerrándose sin ánimos de querer volver a abrirse. "_Ichigo_" pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

– ¡Rukia! – la observaba atentamente desde que se hizo la dura allá arriba, esa semana había aprendido lo completamente terca y orgullosa que esa enana podía llegar a ser. No le sorprendía para nada sus reacciones, ella priorizaba ante todo el estudio. Cuando ésta dejó caer su libro y se agarró fuertemente de la cabeza supo que no estaría bien, ya no fingiría; su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y él la tomó justo en el momento que iba a caer. Se había desmayado y volaba de fiebre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y otras de preocupación. Ya lo escucharía en cuanto despertara, si los regaños de sus padres no habían sido suficientes para convencerla de quedarse en cama entonces se enfrentaría a él esta vez. La mataría por tratar de hacerse la fuerte.

– Ichigo… – susurró Orihime al verlo pasar corriendo con una chica en sus brazos. No podía equivocarse, esa estúpida era Kuchiki Rukia, y ambos venían desde la azotea. Apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, si era esa desgraciada de medio metro la razón por la que Ichigo quería dejarla entonces… ella se encargaría de arruinarla primero.

.

****O****

.

Despertó con energías renovadas y con la sensación de que había dormido toda una temporada. Se tomó unos segundos para reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, cortinas blancas, muebles blancos, olor a sala de hospital… "_¿Qué?_" Se enderezó en la camilla para poder ver a través de la ventana, a lo lejos se veía el campo de fútbol, "_Ah, estoy en la escuela, qué suerte_" giró su vista y se sorprendió de ver a Ichigo con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos a una orilla de la camilla. "_Es tan condenadamente lindo_" pensó mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa, se sentía sonrojada y no dudaba que así estuviera, sólo que por esa vez poco le importó.

– Si tan sólo supieras cuánto me gustas. – le susurró mientras se animó a acariciarle el cabello, éste era tan suave. Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía negar que sentía felicidad por saber que él quería terminar con Orihime pero aun así sabía cuánto la quería, no quería verlo sufrir. – Si tan sólo fueras capaz de ver que también te quiero. – susurró ahora bajando su mano hacia su mejilla. Lo acarició con dolor, eso sólo pasaría en los dramas de televisión, esa era la vida real e Ichigo no podría fijarse en alguien como ella, plana y sin gracia.

Suspiró resignada y miró la hora en el reloj colgado en una pared, ¡¿Ya era tan tarde?! Arrojó la sábana que la cubría lejos de sí y saltó al piso buscando sus zapatos. Ichigo despertó sobresaltado por el ruido y miró desorbitado hacia todos lados, no entendía nada.

– ¡¿Q-qué ocurre?!

– ¡¿Cómo que qué ocurre?! ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir a buscar a los niños! – gritó a todo pulmón terminado de colocarse los zapatos. – ¡Nos vamos ahora!

– ¡Espera! – Rukia se detuvo y lo miró. – Tus amigas vinieron a verte y me pidieron que les avisara cuando despertaras, ¿ya te encuentras bien?

– Estoy bien, ¡vámonos ya! – Ichigo la siguió a la salida de la enfermería y observó como la pelinegra tomaba la dirección contraria a la puerta principal.

– ¿A dónde vas, Rukia? La salida es hacia el otro lado.

– Voy a buscar mi portafolio. – le respondió ella dándose la vuelta para contestarle con obviedad. Ichigo enarcó una ceja y levantó dos portafolios que llevaba en mano. – Tú… – lo miró sin saber que decir.

– Ya vámonos. – le dijo él arrojándole el portafolio para que lo tomara.

– G-gracias. – respondió sonrojada y sin mirarlo, algo que hizo sonreír al chico.

.

.

Llegaron corriendo como alma que se lleva el viento. Ya tenían una hora de retraso y no querían hacerlos esperar más, sobre todo Rukia. Al llegar, no los vieron donde siempre estaban esperando pero si oyeron unos gritos enfadados provenientes de la zona de juegos.

– Esa es Tatsuki. – aseguró Rukia corriendo en dirección a la voz.

Cuando se acercaron a ver qué es lo que ocurría, Rukia pudo observar cómo sus hermanos y las gemelas eran intimidados por tres chicos de un grado mayor. Las gemelas estaban arrinconadas sin decir una palabra por más que Karin quisiera, pues Uryu las miraba y negaba convenciéndolas de que era mejor no decir nada. Por otro lado, Tatsuki enfrentaba a los dos grandulones que la miraban con burla y sostenían por arriba de sus cabezas un colgante con forma de Chappy.

– ¡Devuélvanmelo, cabezas huecas! ¿Acaso tienen idea de cuánto he tenido que molestar a Uryu para que tejiera uno de esos dijes? – los niños carcajearon haciéndola enojar aún más. – ¿De qué se ríen, idiotas? Que ustedes sean unos inútiles no significa que deban burlarse de los demás. Se los repetiré por última vez, devuélvanme mi maldito colgante o se la verán conmigo y mi puño. – los amenazó con el puño en alto.

– Deja de gritar, marimacho. ¿Estás diciendo que esta cosa lo hizo tu hermano el princesito? Ja, ja, ja, ja, deberíamos llamarlo Princesa de a Costura, es tan afeminado que de seguro nunca tendrá novia. – los tres comenzaron a reír fuertemente mientras Uryu agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños con ira. Tatsuki no lo dejó pasar, y podrían meterse con ella todo lo que quisieran… pero no con su hermano.

– Ya verás, gordo cabeza de marmota. – le asestó un duro golpe en la barbilla al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, haciéndolo caer y sangrar de la boca. – ¡Vuelvan a meterse con él y no les tendré piedad! – los otros dos lo ayudaron a levantarse y la fulminaron con la mirada.

– Ya decía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que mostraras tu naturaleza de delincuente, Arisawa. Menos mal que prefieres que todos te conozcan con ese apellido, porque no eres digna de ser una Kuchiki, ma-ri-ma-cho. – finalizó recalcando la última palabra. Las risotadas eran tan ridículas que Rukia esperaba con ansias que su hermanita los callara de una sola patada. Sin embargo, le sorprendió mucho la reacción que tuvo, Tatsuki agachó la mirada al igual que su hermano y trataba de reprimir inútilmente las lágrimas que caían cada tanto por sus mejillas. – Oh, miren, ahora trata de fingir que es toda una señorita. ¿Qué, no te lo han ensañado, marimacho? Aunque a la mona la vistan de seda, mona queda.

Al instante, los tres mocosos recibieron un golpe cada uno, cortesía del pesado portafolio de Rukia que ahora los miraba con una cara de demonio liberado de su jaula.

– Atrévete a repetir eso que dijiste, imbécil. – lo retó con voz sepulcral.

– Omaeda, esa es una chica de la secundaria. – le dijo uno de los niños al líder del grupo.

– Cállate, ya lo sé. – le espetó éste sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que los había golpeado fuertemente y encima los dejaba tirados en el suelo. – Tú, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando, mujer insolente?

– Oh, ¿es que acaso debería conocer a un mocoso como tú? No me hagas reír y mejor vete con tus amiguitos antes de que sea yo quien te desfigure la cara, mocoso. – todos, incluso Ichigo, temieron por la clara amenaza de la pelinegra, pues tan confiada lo había dicho que daba miedo.

– Le diré a mi padre y luego implorarás mi perdón, maldita bruja. – escupió con malicia esperando herir así a la chica.

– Tsk, no sabes cuánto me han dolido tus palabras. – dijo con sorna a la par que mostraba una sonrisa triunfante. – Tal vez hubiera sentido algo si no tuviera como hermanos a dos pequeños demonios. Sin embargo, he oído tantos insultos peores que ese en siete años de convivencia con esos dos mocosos que no me afectan para nada tus palabras, pequeño idiota. – Ichigo suprimió una sonrisa y tomó aire para contenerse de la risa. Hace mucho que esperaba poder escuchar a la verdadera Rukia Kuchiki hablar de sus hermanos. – Estos malcriados pueden ser un dolor de cabeza, una patada en el hígado cuando menos te lo esperas, incluso un apocalipsis cuando crees que ya nada puede ser peor. – Los dos niños entrecerraron los ojos deseando mentalmente que la tierra se los tragara. – Sin embargo… sin embargo, todo aquello de lo que ustedes se burlan son cosas que los hace ser quienes son, y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Que Tatsuki sea más fuerte y Uryu mucho más inteligente que ustedes tres, pequeños renacuajos de alcantarillas, no es motivo para que ustedes intenten burlarse de ellos como si fueran superiores, ¿saben que es lo único en lo que ustedes los superan? En edad, porque no tienen ni el cerebro ni la fuerza suficiente para compararse con ellos dos, así que les sugiero que de verdad se vayan en este preciso momento porque me estoy enojando tanto que podría golpearlos tan fuerte que no volverán a sonreír en toda su vida. – Eso fue suficiente para que Omaeda y sus secuaces salieran corriendo pidiendo por sus mamis.

Detrás de ella cuatro niños y un chico de su edad la miraban todavía atontados por la escena anterior.

– Rukia… – musitó Yuzu estupefacta.

– Eres… ¡Increíble! –exclamó Karin saliendo de su asombro. Comenzó a saltar y a alagarla con adjetivos como "fuerte", "temible", "aterradora", sin darse cuenta que no era el momento. Yuzu la tomó de la mano y negó volviendo su vista a sus dos compañeros que miraban anonadados a su hermana.

Tatsuki y Uryu no podían creer que ella los hubiera protegido, ni siquiera Tatsuki había podido en contra de sus lastimosas palabras. Ya no lo recordaba, ¿en qué momento habían dejado de ser los tres mosqueteros para pelear como perros y gatos? Con sólo ese accionar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Rukia aun los quería, y ellos también a ella. Sin contenerse ya más, corrieron a abrazarla y comenzaron a llorar como los niños que eran. Rukia tan sólo les acarició la cabeza, también quería llorar pero no era el momento, debía ser quien los contuviera. A pocos pasos, las gemelas se acercaron a su hermano y los tres sonrieron emotivos por la escena.

– U-uryu… el… el plan se cancela… – dijo Tatsuki entre lloriqueos.

– Pe-pero tú dijiste…

– Sin… sin peros, hermano… – y siguieron llorando sobre una muy confundida Rukia.

– Esperen… ¿de qué plan están hablando? – preguntó alarmada.

– No… rompas el momento. – aconsejó Tatsuki aun llorando. Rukia no volvió a preguntar, no tenía caso enojarse ahora que las cosas estaban algo más tranquilas.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa Kurasaki sin prisas, después de todo ya era viernes. Los niños se despidieron y luego de Ichigo, que los saludó algo dudoso.

– Ahh… ¿podrías quedarte un poco más? – le preguntó a la pelinegra cuando ella se dispuso a despedirse de él. – Es que quiero hablar de algo contigo. – Rukia se sonrojó y los niños se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y asintieron todos a la vez.

– Por favor, Rukia. – pidió Yuzu tirando de su mano para sorpresa de los dos chicos. – Queremos hacer la tarea todos juntos.

– Hoy es viernes.

– Y… también quiero enseñarles las nuevas galletas que aprendí a hacer de una revista de cocina. – Rukia miró a los pequeños y estos juntaron sus manos en modo de súplica. Al final, accedió y todos pasaron al interior de la casa. – Hermano, ustedes pueden subir a tu habitación, yo me encargaré del té y las galletas. – Los niños asintieron y a sus hermanos mayores eso les pareció muy extraño, sin embargo lo pasaron por alto.

Ichigo condujo a su compañera a su habitación por segunda vez, si su padre lo viera estaría sumamente orgulloso de él y lo avergonzaría como el viejo loco que era. Cuando por fin se supieron solos tras cerrar la puerta, Ichigo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y ella en la cama del chico.

– Es muy cómoda. – le dijo saltando en ella. Se arrojó mirando el techo y de repente sintió mucho sueño.

– Rukia… – comenzó Ichigo ignorando el sentimiento cálido que le provocó verla recostada en su cama. – Sobre lo que pasó hoy…

– No es necesario que me lo cuentes. – respondió tajante levantándose de la cama y tomando su portafolio. – Lo siento por causarte tantos problemas hoy, creo que ya me voy. – Ichigo cerró la puerta delante de ella en cuanto ésta la abrió, y Rukia se quedó estática en su lugar sabiendo de sobra que darse la vuelta no sería lo más sensato.

– Rukia, escúchame ¿quieres? – le susurró muy cerca de su oído. – Es importante para tu salud. – Tomó la mano que sostenía el pomo de la puerta y la hizo sentarse en la silla donde estaba él antes. – La enfermera me dijo que es lo que tenías. Era anemia, Rukia.

– Lo sé. – fue lo único que salió de ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías y aun así no te cuidabas? – le reprochó enojado. – Rukia, ¿por qué demon…?

– Siempre pasa cuando llegan los exámenes finales.

– No son los finales.

– Pero en muchos sí, si pasamos con una calificación mayor de ocho podemos excusarnos de los finales.

– ¿Y?

– Los nervios me mantienen despierta hasta altas horas de la noche para estudiar.

– ¿Quieres decir que no has estado durmiendo bien todos estos días?

– No.

– Tiene sentido. La enfermera dijo que era consecuencia del estrés que estás sufriendo. – Rukia agachó la mirada avergonzada. – Dime algo, ¿lo que Tatsuki dijo la otra vez es cierto? Eso de que tú te quedas estudiando por las noches y tomas grandes cantidades de café para mantenerte despierta. – la pelinegra apenas asintió y él suspiró. – Pues ya no lo hagas, por favor. – Rukia alzó la vista y vio la preocupación en sus ojos, Ichigo estaba preocupado por ella. – Es perjudicial para tu salud y creo que ya lo sabes. Deja de preocupar a tus hermanos y a tu familia, incluso yo me preocupo por ti. – dijo lo último algo avergonzado y desviando la mirada. – Sólo… prométeme que te cuidarás ¿sí? – ella asintió todavía sorprendida y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales por un rato, reían por las ocurrencias de Keigo esa mañana y las respuestas tontas de Rangiku hacia él, esos dos no se soportaban ni un poco.

– Irás a la fiesta de Mizuiro mañana por la noche ¿verdad?

– No lo sé, tengo que estudiar y… no creo que sea una fiesta adecuada para mí, yo no encajaría…

– Si es por lo de encajar, tranquilízate, estarás conmigo. Y si es por lo de estudiar, retira lo dicho o en serio me enojaré. – la sonrisa de galán que llevaba en la cara provocaba pavor en Rukia, sentía que pronto se le estallaría el corazón o todo su cuerpo se fundiría del calor que sentía. "_Maldito insensible, tiene una sonrisa condenadamente hermosa. ¡Dios, apiádate de mí y sálvame de la tentación de querer besarlo!_" – ¡Rukia! – le llamó la atención su compañero. La aludida lo miró dando un respingo y tratando de responder lo más calmo posible, sin embargo sólo un tartamudeo salió de su boca. – Rukia, creo que aun tienes fiebre, estás completamente sonrojada. – comentó Ichigo "inocentemente". A sabiendas de lo que su acercamiento provocaba en la pelinegra, se acercó lo suficiente como para estar a milímetros de su rostro y la miró fingiendo preocupación. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó apoyando su frente en la de ella. Inmediatamente ésta se alejó de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era. Se sentía tan aturdida que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad, o respirar con normalidad. Ichigo lo notó y rió por lo bajo, no sabía por qué, en realidad no era así de coqueto o juguetón con las chicas, ni siquiera con su novia, pues no le gustaba esa clase de personas, sin embargo debía admitir que molestar a esa enana y ponerla nerviosa era de lo más divertido.

– ¿Q-qué haces? – preguntó con el corazón aun descolocado. – T-t-te puedo a-asegurar que estoy perfectamente mal… ¡digo bien! – se corrigió al instante. – No es necesario que intentes besarm… quiero decir v-verificarlo ¿sí? – su lengua la estaba traicionando tanto como su cerebro. Evitaba mirarlo a la cara y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

– Está bien, te creeré. – sonrió reprimiendo una carcajada y suspiró para calmarse. – Pero es en serio que me enojaré si sigues con tus malos hábitos. Debes descansar un poco del estudio, sobre todo porque te sobre-exiges demasiado, estoy seguro de que te sabes los temas de todos los exámenes al derecho y al revés.

– Tsk, ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? – Ichigo sonrió y ella relajó el entrecejo. – Está bien, trataré de ir.

– Perfecto. Pásame tu número y te llamaré para acordar la hora a la que te pasaré a buscar. – a Rukia casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando escuchó eso. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿La pasaría a buscar? ¿Con quince años él… ya manejaba?

De forma autómata sacó su teléfono y… se lo dio. Ichigo estaba con su celular revisando algunas llamadas perdidas cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la acción de la pelinegra, entrecerró los ojos y la miró esperando a que esta reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero ella tan sólo lo miraba como en un trance. Apretó los labios y tomó el celular, asintió ahora mordiéndose los labios e indicó que lo usaría… pero nada, ella no respondía.

– ¡Vaya que eres una chica espontánea, Rukia! Nunca sé con lo que me vas a salir. – la alagó malentendiendo la situación. Él había creído que ella quería que lo buscara por sí mismo.

El problema era que Ichigo no lograba comprender las funciones del celular de Rukia, era uno de los últimos modelos y la verdad él no andaba muy pendiente de la tecnología. En vez de llamarse a sí mismo para registrar el número de la chica, terminó por entrar en la casilla de mensajes. Gran sorpresa para él, mala suerte para Rukia.

– Oye… ¿Quién es ese príncipe anaranjado que te gusta? – Si Rukia aún seguía ensimismada por la invitación de Ichigo, todo se fue al diablo al darse cuenta de que "príncipe anaranjado" sólo era el nombre en código que utilizaba con sus amigas para referirse a él. – Es bastante… original llamarlo así, ¿las demás no lo suelen llamar "Príncipe Azul" al tipo que les gusta? – preguntó el otro completamente confundido. "_Gracias al cielo que me he enamorado de un idiota como Ichigo_" pensó al tiempo que le quitaba el teléfono de las manos. – Así que ¿una de tus amigas cree que deberías arrojarte a los brazos de tu príncipe anaranjado en cuánto él termine con su novia? – carcajeó fuerte y Rukia maldijo no haber borrado el maldito mensaje que Rangiku le había mandado mediante el grupo de la conversación. "_Suerte que no leyó más arriba o realmente se enteraría de quién hablaba_"

– N-no deberías leer conversaciones ajenas. – Ichigo iba a defenderse pero ella prosiguió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. – Anota esto, te pasaré mi número.

Una vez ya pasados ambos números de teléfonos, Ichigo se dispuso a seguir interrogando a la pelinegra. Rukia casi se arrodilla a alabar al misericordioso Dios que por fin le brindaba una mísera ayuda y enviaba a los pequeños con el té y las galletas listas.

– Sentimos mucho la demora – se disculpó Yuzu entrando con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de té. – Es que nos entretuvimos mirando "Chappy: El Conejo Aventurero" y se nos pasó el tiempo.

– ¡Adoro ese programa! Tatsuki sabe que me gusta. – dijo casi reprochándole a su hermanita.

– Sí, todos lo sabemos, hermanita. Sólo que no queríamos que los vidrios se rompieran al escucharte cantar. – sonrió con ironía y Uryu le pegó un codazo sutilmente. – Di-digo… es que nuestra hermana tiene una voz tan increíble como la de los cantantes de ópera. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pelinegra mayor que contuvo su respiración por unos segundos. Tanta mala suerte en un día no podía tener.

– Je, je, je, n-no es para tanto, Tatsuki. – la aludida rió con nerviosismo tallándose la nuca.

– Ja, ja, tienes razón, tienes razón. Es que me gusta tanto su voz que no quiero que nadie más la escuche cantar, así que por favor no lo intenten o me enojaré. – Los tres hermanos rieron nerviosos y los otros tres los miraban sin entender. – En fin, traemos todo lo necesario para que disfruten de su té sin tener que salir de esta habitación por nada. – los dos mayores se extrañaron de ese comentario.

– Tatsuki tiene razón. – secundó Karin. – Aquí tienen galletas, pañuelos descartables por si se ensucian y un vaso de agua por si se atragantan. – una vez la mesa puesta los cuatro niños se formaron uno al lado del otro sonriendo misteriosamente.

– ¿Qué líos han hecho ahora? – preguntó Rukia alarmada. Tatsuki y Uryu disimularon su disgusto por semejante comentario e hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reaccionar mal.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono. – Sólo es un proyecto escolar con nota. – volvieron a hablar en sincronía. – Ser bondadosos con nuestros hermanos mayores para ser mejores personas. – se giraron con la misma sonrisa falsa y se dirigieron miradas chispeantes para dar a entender que dejaran de copiarse mutuamente.

– S-sólo… ahh… disfruten del té, chicos. – Karin sacó a rastras a los demás de allí dejándolos nuevamente solos.

– No los castigues por ser tan idiotas. – susurró Rukia mirando la puerta cerrada. Fingir se les daba perfecto, sólo si era para cubrir alguna maldad que estuvieran haciendo, y suponía que esta vez estaban obligados por las gemelas a hacer algo bueno.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – ella se giró para verlo. No había reparado en que hablaba en voz alta.

– No, nada. Sólo que… esa es mi usual mentira cuando quiero ocultar algo a mis padres. No puedo creer que sean tan tontos como para no notarlo.

– Nunca creí que fueras capaz de mentir a tus padres. – confesó Ichigo tomando un sorbo de su té.

– ¿Qué me crees? También soy adolescente. – le reprochó fingiendo ofensa, a lo que él sonrió causando el mismo efecto en ella.

El resto de la tarde se pasó en segundos, al menos para los más grandes porque los pequeños creían que tantas horas de encierro entre cuatro paredes surtiría algún efecto romántico entre ellos dos, pero nada. Al final, cuando ya se despedían, a los niños los rodeaba un aura de cansancio y decepción, pues no podían creer que fueran tan idiotas aquellos a quienes tomaban como "ejemplos a seguir".

.

****O****

.

Esa noche, ya eran casi las diez cuando Rukia se estiraba en su silla de escritorio. De repente escuchó unos murmullos detrás de la puerta y consecuentemente unos débiles golpes que indicaban permiso.

– Pase. – dijo esperándose a su madre. Siempre venía preocupada para sugerirle que se vaya a dormir. Sonrió esperando ver su cara cuando dijera que ya no era necesaria su preocupación, pues se iría a la cama temprano de ahora en más. Sin embargo, no era ella, ni su padre. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó extrañada al ver a sus dos hermanos con una taza en mano y un plato de galletas.

Los pequeños venían con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, evitaban mirarla y tampoco decían nada. Al final, dejaron la taza y el plato en una esquina del escritorio.

– Están recién horneadas. Mamá… bueno, ella… nos enseñó a hacerlas. – fue el primero en hablar Uryu.

– Fuimos al mercado y conseguimos el té de jazmines que dijiste una vez que te gustaba. –fue el turno de Tatsuki.

Rukia tomó dos de las galletas y sonrió al notar la forma de Chappy en una y la del Embajador de Algas en otra. Las dejó nuevamente en su lugar y luego tomó la taza inhalando el rico aroma a jazmines que desprendía el té que le habían preparado.

– Muchas gracias por esto pero… ¿Por qué lo han hecho? – preguntó confundida.

No se lo vio venir, debía admitir que la siguiente escena la dejó totalmente en blanco. Los pequeños demonios… la estaban abrazando, y no con suma fuerza para quitarle la respiración, no gritándole en el oído para aturdirla como solían hacerlo cuando llegaban al instituto. Era… un abrazo suave y tierno.

– Gracias por lo de hoy Rukia. – habló Uryu por los dos.

– Esta es nuestra forma de agradecértelo. Sólo… no te enfermes. – le pidió Tatsuki sin soltarse de su abrazo. No quería que viera sus ojos vidriados por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir y no podían.

– Sí, Ichigo nos pidió que te cuidáramos y no te dejáramos estudiar más hasta tarde o tomar café, porque te enfermarías feo. – Uryu sí se atrevió a mirarla con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Ella tan sólo miraba anonadada al niño que se mordía el labio para disimular su temblequeo. No tenía idea del mal que les causaba a esos niños con sólo descuidarse un poco. Siempre creyó que a ellos les era indiferente todo lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar, y ahora veía cuánto daño podría hacerles por una decisión tan egoísta. Hace mucho que había dejado de creer que ella les interesaba, y cuán equivocada estaba. Les importaba tanto como ellos a ella, porque al fin y al cabo… eran hermanos, y por más relación desastrosa que tuvieran en la cotidianeidad, su amor fraternal era un caso especial y se protegerían las espaldas cuando el otro lo necesitara. Sí, ese era su verdadero pacto silencioso, el que habían sellado con una sonrisa la primera vez que se vieron.

.

.

* * *

.

.

HOLAAA! No saben cuánto lamento haber desaparecido la semana pasada. He tenido algunos problemines y para rematarla,me llevaron de "vacaciones" a la casa de mi tía (necesitaba airearme de mis hermanos un poco...). Fue muy "relax don't do it" pero sí he escrito, sólo que como mi familia no sabe de mi vida como escritora novata... bueno... ya saben :D jajaja

En fin, espero que este cap. haya sido de su agrado, fue muy, muuuuuy tedioso escribirlo (no terminaba más, y confieso que tuve escribirlo en tres días por separado), ya se darán cuenta de que es largo ¿o no? La conti trataré de tenerla para el domingo o lunes porque ni yo puedo esperar a escribirla, les prometo que les encantará y los hará reír mucho! :3

.

.

_**oONii-sanOo:**_ Créeme cuando te digo que yo también lo haría, pero realmente los empalaría. A la $&amp;$#$/ con la falsa amabilidad y los mando a volar a la otra punta delplaneta jajaja.

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_: Tienes razón! Qué bueno que la historia te guste y te identifiques con los personajes! :3 ¿Realmente crees que esos pequeños no están celosos? Con este cap. creo que loterminé de aclarar jajaja Y en una cosita que dijiste, pegaste en el blanco querida amiga O.- Siento mucho no haber aclarado que era OCC pero ya lo arreglé, muchas gracias por la observación. Y definitivamente es como piensas, el cariño entre hermanos no es como en un cuento de hadas, nuestros golpes son caricias y nuestros insultos sutiles "te quiero" :'D jajaja

_**Saya-x**_: ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Rukia notemerá a Chuki porque éste se asemeja a sus hermanos? O.o jajaja Apa, aaapaaaa creo que lo del ex misterioso lo sabrás el próximo capítulo junto a nuestro querido Ichi-nii, espero que aguantes hasta entonces!

**_Gabriela Canales_**: Muchas, muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto me ha subido el ánimo tu comentario :3 Y si te soy sincera jamás pensé en bajarle los años justo a ellos dos pero era inevitable ver a Tatsuki de niña con su usual personalidad, y bueno... necesitaba un compañero de líos y ¿quién mejor que el metódico de Uryuu?

_**rukia14kurosaki**_: Nooo! No odies a Orihime, ella será de gran ayuda para Rukia algún día (ok, debo aprender a cerrar la boca algunas veces -.-') y tienes razón en cuanto a esos pequeños demonios pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Son víctimas de la hermandad T.T jajaja Muchas gracias por el alago, espero que este cap. te haya gustado!

_**Tsuki**_: Muchas gracias por comentar! Y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado, por favor espera por el siguiente, prometo que te gustará y te hará reír! O.-

_**Fer**_: Bueno, como has podido leer ahora, estaba anémica por estrés y malos hábitos, pero gracias a los pequeños demonios y al principe delincuente anaranjado, ella estará mejor. Gracias por leer! Espera por el próx. cap. prometo que te gustará! :D

_**Lacie**_: No sabes cuánto me alaga poder ser la primera a quién dejas reviews (y dos) y que te guste esta historia me emociona aun más, graicas por tomarte el tiempo de leerla! Confieso que mis hermanos también siempre encontraban la manera de molestarme (llegaron a decirle a un chico que me parecía lindo -no me gustaba- que yo roncaba ¡¿WHAAAT?! o sea... *-*7 -imagínete ese siete comouna pistola enmi cabeza- TRAGAME TIERRA) jajaja Orihime es un personaje que tiene su papel de villana-buena... al final te darás cuenta de qué hablo (espero que la historia no te canse antes de ello :O jajaja)

**Muchas gracias a todos! Realmente aprecio mucho mucho mucho su apoyo!**

**Espero que la historia les siga agradando hasta el final (porque quiero sorprenderlos un poquitito -si me dejan, claro OwO-)**

**Y, bueno... Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**


	4. ¡No te metas con mi hermana!

El sol se colaba por la ventana, que tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par, hasta chocar contra el rostro apaciguado de una dormida Rukia. Era gracioso verla en la posición que estaba, o al menos eso pensaban los dos pequeños que la miraban con detenimiento sentados a un lado de la cama, ya que se encontraba en posición fetal pero con un brazo colgando y el otro cruzando su cara por encima. No querían ser malos pero rogaban que se moviera tan sólo dos milímetros y cayera contra el piso de la mejor manera, aunque decían que las brujas siempre estaban preparadas para imprevistos y también deberían comprobar esa teoría. Rukia podía verse como una tierna y pequeña chica de quince años, o menos, pero ambos estaban seguros de que en realidad se trataba de una bruja malvada jugando al detective desde su otro mundo.

– ¿Estás listo?

– Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron de la forma más cínica posible y, levantándose del suelo, dejaron ver sus herramientas listas para la gran broma del mes, pese a que estuviera en competencia con la última hecha en la escuela.

– ¡Ahora! – gritó en susurros Tatsuki. Mientras Uryu golpeaba con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo a la cazuela nueva de su madre con un cucharón y soplaba un silbato típico de entrenador, ella encendió un megáfono, también de su madre, y le gritó muy cerca de su oído a Rukia. – ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ENANA REZAGADA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CUANDO EL DÍA EXIGE ATENCIÓN? ¡ES UN HERMOSO DÍA Y…!

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN, MALDITOS DEMONIOS DEL DIABLO?! – gritó a la par que se quitaba las mantas de encima y saltaba para agarrar al primero que tuviera cerca. Para su buena o mala suerte, ambos niños salieron corriendo a penas se percataron de las intenciones de su hermana. – ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, COBARDES RENACUAJOS! VOY A ENCONTRAR LA MEJOR MANERA DE TORTURARLOS Y LUEGO ASESINARLOS. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN, INSECTOS! – su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de la ira contenida. Se encerró nuevamente de un portazo y se dirigió a su cama para desplomarse otra vez en ella y cerrar los ojos intentando dormir una vez más, si después de todo eran las once de la mañana y para ser sábado eso era muy temprano.

– U-Uryu… teoría confirmada.

– N-no puede ser… hubiera jurado que…

– Yo también creí lo mismo. La última esperanza se ha ido por el caño. Rukia es completamente una bruja. – un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y el miedo se reflejaba en su cara.

Se encerraron en su habitación y dieron dos vueltas de llave a su puerta para estar más seguros, pues ahora que habían hecho enojar a la bruja lo más probable sería que ella quisiera vengarse. ¿Quién sabe lo que una bruja malvada podría llegar a hacer en venganza contra su presa? Y ni hablar si ella era una de las que tenía poderes oscuros.

– Estamos perdidos. – sentenció Uryu al notar que sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los de su hermana.

.

.

Era casi la una de la tarde cuando Rukia por fin despertó de mejor humor. Al menos logró conseguir el sueño por dos horas más, eso era bueno. Tomó el maldito aparato móvil que sonaba y sonaba incansablemente, pues ella lo había programado para que éste sonara cada un minuto cuando recibía un mensaje, y la cosa esa no dejaba de sonar a menos que ella revisara el maldito mensaje.

– ¿Cuatro… llamadas perdidas? – leyó en la pantalla. – ¿Acaso han viajado a algún lado y no me lo dijeron anoche? – se dijo refiriéndose a sus padres.

Cada cierto tiempo, a su padre lo enviaban a pueblos y ciudades cercanas para tratar con algún cliente, y como nunca eran viajes de más de un día y medio o dos él llevaba a su familia a modo de pequeñas vacaciones, sólo que a veces tomaban esos viajes como un tiempo para estar a solas con su esposa, después de todo, cada pareja querrían su tiempo a solas a pesar de tener familia.

Revisó el número de quién había estado llamando sabiendo de sobra que se trataría de su padre, sin embargo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver a la persona dueña del número en su pantalla. Claramente se leía Ichigo Kurosaki debajo de la llamada perdida. Sus ojos dolían, pues los había abierto tan desmesuradamente, y se agitó un poco por la aceleración de su corazón. Tenía que ser broma.

– ¿Él… me llamó? – se preguntó sin poder creérselo. – Y cuatro veces. – Ahora una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse lentamente en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos era casi irreal.

Devolvió la llamada inmediatamente y tuvo que marcar una segunda vez porque ahora era él quien no contestaba. Luego de dejarlo sonar una tercera vez, Rukia se preguntó si no estaba siendo muy precipitada, pues lo estaba llamando por segunda vez, perecería que estaba desesperada por hablar con él, y no quería que él lo notara. "_Al diablo, él insistió primero._" Pensó al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la voz del chico contestar del otro lado.

– Buen día, bella durmiente. ¿O debería decir buenas tardes? – su voz era alegre y hasta un poco seductora, era perfecta incluso por teléfono. Siguió escuchando su voz a lo lejos pero no lo oía con claridad, pues su mente se había quedado estancada en la parte de "bella durmiente", la había llamado bella durmiente, ¡a ella!, no podría ser más feliz en ese día. ¿Acaso estaba enojada con los pequeños demonios? No, no era para tanto, en cuanto los viera los abrazaría y les prepararía un rico almuerzo. – Creo… creo que cortaré, no puedo escucharte.

– ¡NO! – quien no haya terminado de despertar ese día, ya lo habría hecho. Ichigo se sobresaltó por el repentino gritó del otro lado de la línea, por lo menos ahora ya se escuchaba. – S-siento mucho no haber contestado cuando llamaste, yo… ahh… estaba dormida… – confesó bajando la voz. Se escuchó una fuerte carcajada del otro lado de la línea y eso la hizo enojar. – ¡No te rías, idiota! ¿Quién no dormiría hasta tarde un sábado por la mañana?

– Lo siento. Es que por mis hermanas estoy acostumbrado a despertar temprano. – la pelinegra se mordió la lengua. Había olvidado su condición de hermano-padre para con las niñas.

– L-lo siento. – Ichigo rió y le restó importancia.

– Sé que no es a lo que te referías. Además, todavía estás dormida, ¿verdad, bella durmiente?

– ¡N-no me llames así! – le reprochó completamente sonrojada. Él lo notó, a pesar de que no pudiera verla y sonrió por ello. – En fin, ¿para qué llamabas?

– ¿Qué? Tú me llamaste. – le dijo fingiendo no entender de lo que hablaba.

– Bu-bueno, sí pero… eso es porque tú me llamaste primero.

– ¿Y tanto ansiabas poder saber qué quería decirte para llamarme dos veces? – "_Jaque_" pensó él sonriendo.

– ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Después de todo me has llamado cuatro veces. Podría decirse que tú estabas ansioso por decirme algo. – "_Jaque Mate_" ahora era ella quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– E-e-esa fueron las niñas. – se excusó él. "_Las niñas, ¿en qué demonios pensabas idiota? Por supuesto que no te creerá_"

– ¿Las niñas? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupada.

"_Es enserio_" se preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿se lo había creído? Pues era más despistada que él entonces.

– Ah… bueno… e-ellas… querían verte. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Al diablo con el plan de invitarla a salir… o no. Sonrió después de tramar un plan. – Te extrañan.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó con ternura. – Yo también las extraño, sería bueno volver a verlas.

– Y… ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos con los niños esta tarde? ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero ver a tus hermanos. – no era del todo una mentira. En realidad se había encariñado con esos dos y lo hacían reír como hacía mucho no reía. Por otro lado, Rukia hizo mala cara, no tenía planeado meter a esos pequeños demonios en la conversación.

– ¿A-ah, sí?

– ¿Qué dices? Esta tarde a las cuatro en el parque central de Karakura.

– Claro.

– Y lleva a tus hermanos.

– Claro. – Recapacitó unos segundos. – Espera, ¿Qué? – pero Ichigo ya había cortado la llamada. – Demonios… – suspiró derrotada. De todos modos ¿por qué Ichigo querría salir a solas con ella? Tenía novia.

.

.

"_**Saldremos al mercado para hacer las compras del mes. Tardaremos un rato (ya saben cómo es su madre buscando la diferencia entre marcas y precios), no se maten."**_

_**Papá.**_

"_**No hagan caso a lo que su padre dice. Rukia, cocina para tus hermanos y mantén en orden la casa. Intenten no matarse en lo que no estamos allí."**_

_**Los quiero. Mamá.**_

– N-nos han dejado solos… con la bruja.

– Estamos muertos. – sentenció Tatsuki.

– No es necesario que lo digas. Estas notas en el refrigerador hablan por sí solas.

– ¡Niños! – el aire se fue de sus pulmones y sus instintos le advirtieron que era mejor esconderse, sin embargo ninguno de sus músculos fue lo suficientemente astuto como para atender a sus necesidades. – ¿Por qué no contestan? Acabo de llamarlos, me he preocupado. – esa voz empalagosamente dulce los alarmó. La venganza era dulce. – Veo que papá y mamá han salido… y estoy a cargo. – Por un momento su semblante se ensombreció pero lo ignoró, volvió a sonreír y los miró. – Bueno, supongo que ya han desayunado. ¿Les parece si comemos ya? Podríamos comprar helado luego ¿quieren? – "_La venganza es dulce y se sirve mejor frío._" Pensaron al unísono los otros dos.

– Nos envenenará con el helado, así nos matará. – susurró a Uryu.

– ¿Q-qué dices? Ella no sería capaz…

– No la subestimes, Uryu.

– ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? Vengan y ayúdenme a cocinar, ¿prefieren arroz frito con pollo o espagueti con salsa? – con sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo tan radiantemente que encandilaba a quien la mirara, Tatsuki y Uryu gritaron y corriendo tratando de llegar cuanto antes a las escaleras.

Rodearon la mesa del comedor para evitar más cercanía con su hermana, gritaban como si Slenderman en miniatura viniera detrás de ellos. Rukia se sorprendió al primer momento pero reaccionó al segundo, a sabiendas de que se dirigirían a las escaleras para refugiarse en su habitación, corrió hacia allí y les bloqueó el paso antes de que éstos llegaran.

– ¡Quietos ahí! – exigió mientras trataba de tapar el ancho de las escaleras con sus pequeños brazos y piernas. – Se quedarán y comerán conmigo, y luego…

– ¡Corre Uryu! ¡Corre! – corrieron hacia el otro lado llegando así a la puerta principal. – ¡Toma las malditas llaves y abre la maldita puerta! – gritaba mientras su hermano intentaba encajar la llave en la cerradura, sin embargo su mano temblaba. – ¡Ahí viene! – lanzó las llaves y comenzaron a correr por la casa esquivando a su hermana mayor que ya venía molesta y con el ceño fruncido. – ¡La bruja se acerca furiosa!

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

– ¡Tatsuki deja de enfadarla aún más y corre por tu vida! – aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Alabado sea el Dios que se apiadó de su situación y dejó la puerta abierta para agilizar su escapatoria.

– Endemoniados, ¡vuelvan aquí ahora! – ¿Por qué escapaban? No recordaba haberlos amenazado con nada esta vez e incluso había olvidado lo del incidente de esa mañana. – ¡No voy a regañarlos, idiotas! ¡No estoy enojada por lo de esta mañana! Aunque tenga ganas de atarlos y colgarlos desde un precipicio.

– ¡Escuchamos eso, bruja! – gritaron a la vez mientras aceleraban su paso.

Era absurdo, corrían en círculos rodeando la piscina que estaba en medio del patio, y a pesar de los amagues que la mayor hacía para confundir a los otros dos y así atraparlos, no los alcanzaba. Parecía un estúpido juego de atrapadas y al final tuvieron que parar para tomar aire.

– ¿Q-qué… creen… que hacen… idiotas? – peguntó completamente agitada.

– Tú… quieres vengarte de… nosotros. – respondió Tatsuki en igual estado que ella.

– ¿Qué?

– La actitud, el helado… vas… vas a envenenarnos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué… iba a hacer eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el helado? – preguntó con la energía ya renovada. Los otros dos dieron un paso hacia atrás al percatarse de ello.

– La venganza es dulce y se sirve mejor frío. ¡El helado, eso tiene que ser! – le recriminó Uryu.

– ¿Están locos? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que yo los envenenaría?! ¡Además son una amenaza que no puedo tomar a la ligera!

– ¡Esa es nuestra linea!

– ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA Y MATENSE DENTRO DE LA CASA, MALDITAS MOLESTIAS! ¡ES SÁBADO POR LA MAÑANA!

– ¡ES LA UNA DE LA TARDE, IMBÉCIL! ¡DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – fue la contestación de Rukia a quien sea que los haya regañado. Los vecinos podían ser una molestia a veces. – Y ustedes dos, vuelvan adentro ahora. Comeremos en tranquilidad y escucharán lo que tengo que decir. – los pequeños asintieron repetidas veces y se alejaron hacia el interior de la casa por el lado contrario de donde estaba su hermana mayor, sólo por si acaso.

.

.

A pesar de que al principio, el almuerzo se sumía en un tenso e incómodo silencio, el ambiente cambió en cuanto ella les comentó que Ichigo los había invitado para juntarse en el parque con las gemelas. El ánimo de los niños fue tan grande, que dejaron su comida por la mitad y subieron de inmediato para elegir su vestimenta y poder bañarse y arreglarse. Rukia no pudo frenarlos, quería que al menos terminaran su almuerzo pero ellos no la escuchaban, sólo podía oír los comentarios alegres de los pequeños que hablaban acerca de qué harían al llegar, de seguro Karin llevaría su balón y Uryu pretendía llevar su pequeño maletín de hilos y agujas para seguir enseñándole a Yuzu a confeccionar ropa para su muñecas. Sonrió, al menos esos dos ya se habían hecho de amigos con las niñas, y era bueno teniendo en cuenta que desde siempre había sido ese par y nadie más, nunca antes habían dejado que un tercero se les uniera.

Faltando todavía una hora y media Tatsuki y Uryu estaban listos y esperando sentaditos y obedientes en la mesa de la cocina. La pelinegra mayor los observaba con detenimiento y estupefacta, pues si ese sería su comportamiento cada vez que quedarían con las gemelas entonces le pediría a Ichigo que los invitara más seguido, tampoco es que a ella le molestara eso.

– ¡Llega…mos! – exclamó Hisana entrando desesperada a la casa luego de haberse cruzado con el señor Harugasaki y éste le dijera que hacía algunas horas los había escuchado gritar fuera de la casa pero luego un silencio inminente había reinado hasta ahora. – ¿Qué… ha pasado? – preguntó asustándose al notar que los niños estaban bañados, cambiados y sentados de manera sonriente en la mesa, y Rukia a su lado parada con los brazos cruzados y recargada sobre la pared. – ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – agachó la cabeza resignada creyendo que habían hecho algún lío importante.

– ¡Nada! – fue la respuesta enfadada de los dos niños.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó ahora asombrada.

– De hecho, nos hemos portado mejor que nunca. – continuó Tatsuki. Hisana miró a su hija mayor.

– Eso debería juzgarlo yo. Y no, no hicieron nada malo, mamá. – respondió antes de que Hisana hiciera una nueva pregunta. – Es sólo que Ichigo nos ha invitado al parque esta tarde, él irá con sus hermanas que son compañeras de los niños así que ellos ya se han preparado.

– ¿Y… tu padre ya lo sabe?

– De hecho iba a preguntarles en cuanto llegaran. Pero creo que no rechazarán la propuesta ya que nos hemos comportado mejor que las veces anteriores. Esta vez ningún florero ha sido roto.

– Bueno… no pero el Señor Harugasaki no cree lo mismo de su comportamiento.

– El Señor Harugasaki está loco, mamá. – fue el veredicto unánime de los tres hermanos.

– ¿Qué ha sido roto esta vez? – preguntó Byakuya llegando al interior de la casa con varias bolsas en mano y su usual semblante indiferente.

– ¡Oye! –exclamaron los tres.

– Sorprendentemente, nada. – susurró Hisana.

– ¿Qué?

– Como lo escuchaste, nada. – volvió a repetir con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Rukia y los niños quieren preguntarte una cosa, yo iré a recoger las demás cosas al auto.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó en cuanto su esposa se fue.

– Ichigo nos ha invitado a…

– ¿Quién es Ichigo?

– Un amigo.

– ¿Un amigo? – Hanatarou era un amigo para su hija, y él era de confianza. Sólo él.

– Es el Príncipe Delincuente. – dijo con tranquilidad Tatsuki.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡No lo llames así! – le espetó Rukia enfadada.

– ¿Quién es Ichigo, Rukia?

– Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, va a mi clase y tiene dos hermanas que son compañeras de clase de Uryu y Tatsuki.

– Sí, es nuestro futuro cuña…

– Si quieres ir al parque para seguir enseñándole costura a Yuzu me dejarás manejar la situación a mí, ¿entendido? – Uryu asintió con temor al ver el aura oscura que emanaba de ella.

– ¿A dónde irán? – siguió el pelinegro mayor con su interrogatorio.

– Al parque central de Karakura. Nos encontraremos a las cuatro. ¿Podemos ir? – preguntó con ojitos de cachorro. Byakuya la miró a ella y luego a los otros dos que imitaban su acción. No podía ser que ese Kurosaki hiciera que sus hijos se llevaran mejor que lo habitual.

– Los quiero aquí a las ocho.

– Hecho. – volvieron a responder al unísono y Rukia voló a su habitación para prepararse lo más rápido posible. De hecho, sólo se quitaría los pantalones holgados que escondían unos jeans ajustados al igual que su enorme buzo una blusa manga larga color morada. Se colocó un saco fino blanco con motivos en gris y una bufanda también fina y del mismo color. Acomodó su cabello y se colocó un poco de brillo labial que luego guardó junto a su teléfono y dinero dentro de la bandolera colgada en su hombro. Estaba lista.

– Debo confesarte que ella ya sabía que papá diría que sí, y debajo de toda esa vestimenta holgada estaba lista para salir. – susurró Uryu al oído de su madre, quien sonrió y miró disimuladamente a su marido.

– Repíteme el nombre de ese chico, hijo.

– Kurosaki Ichigo.

– ¿Kurosaki? – preguntó extrañada.

– ¿Lo conoces?

– No lo creo, tal vez he escuchado ese apellido en otro lado pero no lo recuerdo bien. – Uryu asintió y luego dirigió su vista hacia su hermana mayor que iba bajando por las escaleras.

– ¿Nos vamos ya?

– ¡Sí! – exclamaron los niños.

– ¿Quieren que los lleve? – preguntó su padre sin despegar su vista del periódico del día.

– No es necesario, iremos caminando.

– Bien, recuerden la hora.

– A las ocho en punto estaremos aquí, papá. – le aseguró Uryu y luego se fueron.

– ¿Byakuya, cariño? – llamó su esposa dulcemente sin dejar de ver la puerta principal ya cerrada.

– Sí, Hisana.

– Aun no son las tres y media, y el parque central de Karakura no está a más de diez minutos de aquí.

Cerró el periódico y miró hacia la nada. Llegarían más temprano de lo pactado y eso no daba buena impresión, pues Rukia no sería tan amable con sus hermanos por nada, y si ese Kurosaki era su compañero entonces…

– ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas, cariño? – preguntó extrañada al verlo tomar las llaves del auto.

– ¿Tú que crees? Iré a revisar que vayan al parque central de Karakura.

– Sí… por no decirme que irás a espiar a tu hija para asegurarte de quién es Ichigo Kurosaki. – aseguró ella dando en el clavo.

– Hisana no…

– Iré contigo. – fue su veredicto final sorprendiendo a su marido.

– ¿Qué?

– Al menos así evitaré que estrangules al que podría ser el futuro esposo de nuestra Rukia.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó ahora más alarmado imaginando una posible futura boda entre su hija mayor y un desconocido.

– Deja de imaginarte cosas y vamos antes de que los perdamos de vista.

– Sólo irán al parque. – aseguró él no tan seguro.

– Convéncete de tus palabras, querido, porque ella dijo que el chico los invito para que los niños se encontraran en el parque, quién sabe si luego ellos dos no se irán por ahí un rato.

– Ella… no dejaría solos a sus hermanos. – trataba de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

– Ellos ya no son tan pequeños para desobedecer si Rukia les pide que se queden en el parque. –amaba provocarle celos a su esposo, era un gran deporte para ella desde que se habían conocido el último año de preparatoria, y ahora que tenían tres hijos y la mayor de quince años, le daría celos con el primer chico que se cruzara por su camino.

El objetivo de Hisana dio resultado en cuanto vio que las orejas de Byakuya se volvían coloradas, pues una característica de éste era que cuando se sentía nervioso o enfadado no sonrojaba su rostro sino sus orejas. Ahora no podía determinar si era enojo o nerviosismo lo que sentía pero a juzgar por la situación tal vez se trataba de ambas.

– ¡Nos vamos ahora! – tomó la mano de su esposa y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera hasta el auto. Arrancó y aceleró para llegar lo antes posible al parque, debía estar antes que ellos.

.

****O****

.

Llegaron media hora antes de lo pactado pero se debía a los nervios y las ansias de querer verlos. Los tres se encontraban sentados en una banca y en orden decreciente, aunque poco pudiera notarse la diferencia de estaturas, primero Rukia, luego Tatsuki y por último Uryu. Haciendo alarde de su magnífica hermandad, inconscientemente los tres jugaban con sus manos a manera de tic nervioso. Miraban hacia la nada en diferentes direcciones, el silencio era incómodo pero ninguno se animaba a hablar, no sabían qué decir, casi nunca estaban solos en un mismo lugar, y la casa no era una opción ya que Rukia siempre se encerraba en su habitación cuando sus padres no estaban.

– Rukia, ¿te gusta Ichigo? – preguntó Uryu de repente. Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón se aceleró.

– ¿Qué? ¿D-de q-qué hablas… i-idiota? Cla-claro que no. – respondió nerviosa y evitando mirarlo a la cara. Tatsuki miró a sus dos hermanos, pues aparte de la típica reacción de Rukia, Uryu tenía la cabeza agachada y una mirada triste.

– No tienes por qué negarlo, Rukia. Es normal estar enamorada, sino ¿por qué crees que nuestros padres están juntos y casados? No deberías estar avergonzada por ello. – dijo aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

– ¡N-no dije que estuviera avergonzada! Además… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto tan de repente? ¿Tú qué sabes del amor?

– Tienes razón, yo no sé nada de eso. – dio una pausa y vaciló antes de seguir. – Y te envidio por eso. – Rukia enarcó ambas cejas y abrió un poco la boca por la impresión. – Te tengo celos porque tú sí pudiste experimentar el amor una vez y ahora también. Sé que él te rompió el corazón, sé que te dolió mucho lo que te hizo pero al menos supiste amar a quien tú querías, durante ese tiempo parecías muy feliz y eras amable con todo y con todos. Me gustaría poder sentirme así alguna vez, dicen que enamorarse es como volar entre las nubes, y tu corazón se acelera con sólo ver a esa persona. – Rukia recordó la imagen de Ichigo sonriendo y ella sonrió igual, Uryu tenía razón, con sólo verlo o imaginarlo su corazón ya se aceleraba.

– ¿De qué hablas, hermanito? – preguntó riéndose y mirando hacia el cielo. – Enamorarse no siempre es tan fácil como tú crees. No siempre es todo color de rosa como te lo dijeron. Sí tu corazón se acelera y te pones nervioso con sólo estar cerca de esa persona especial; sientes todo lo que esa persona siente, su tristeza, su felicidad, su enojo… pero no es suficiente, porque quieres que esa persona sienta lo mismo por ti, tu alegría, tu dolor, tu enojo, y no siempre es así, a veces debes aceptar que el amor es unilateral y que no recibes el mismo interés que tú das, es entonces cuando querer se vuelve un sufrimiento. – sonrió amargamente al recordar todo lo que había sufrido hace tres años atrás. – No es tan fácil como tú crees. Además… – cambió su semblante al instante llamando la atención de los dos pequeños. – tú no deberías por qué sentir algo como eso. No todavía, eres pequeño. Por ahora deberías sentir la necesidad de hacer muchos amigos, jugar y preocuparte por las tareas. Ya llegará tu hora… y la mía. Pero volviendo a tu primera pregunta, no, no me gusta Ichigo.

– Sí, bueno… aun así no me mientas. – Tatsuki lo vio al igual que Rukia, ambas con curiosidad. – No digas que no te gusta Ichigo, que no estás enamorada de él. Se te nota en la cara cada vez que escuchas su nombre. – Rukia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, ¿tan obvia era? – ¿Es que pretendes que ya no somos nada, Rukia? – Tatsuki ensombreció su mirada y sólo con eso le exigió que dejara de hablar, cosa que él ignoró. – ¿Acaso no seguimos siendo hermanos? – Rukia volvió a mirarlo para observar así la tristeza en su mirada, parecía que sus propias palabras le dolían. – ¿Crees que no somos capaces de ver lo que te pasa sólo porque te jugamos bromas pesadas?

– Uryu…

– Uryu tiene razón, Rukia. – habló esta vez Tatsuki con la mirada agachada, no quería ver a su hermana a los ojos, pues aun recordaba esa vez que los negó como hermanos frente a sus amigos a su estúpido novio, sin embargo ella debía saber, debía saber que ellos no eran indiferentes a sus problemas. – Tú sigues siendo nuestra hermana así como nosotros seguimos siendo tus hermanos. Por mucho que quieras negárselo a tus amigos. – susurró lo último sin dejar que la otra escuchara. – No nos burlaremos de ti. Intentaremos ya no hacer bromas pesadas frente a Ichigo.

– Sólo lo intentaremos, no aseguramos nada. – acotó Uryu para aclarar, no quería mayores problemas en el futuro.

– Tal vez… – vaciló un momento. Miró a su hermano y sólo eso bastó para que él entendiera lo que iba a hacer. El pequeño asintió y ella se animó a seguir. – No es justo que lo diga, se lo prometimos a Yuzu y Karin pero… creo que deberías saber esto.

Rukia frunció el ceño y miró el nerviosismo que aparentaban. Los niños miraban hacia el suelo y de manera seria. Recordaron lo hablado con las niñas la noche anterior, cuando ellas les contaron un secreto que no deberían revelar jamás de los jamases, y es que a Ichigo le atraía Rukia, tan sólo un poco y no era que le gustase sino que le agradaba, pero, en fin, Rukia le atraía aun cuando estaba de novio con la bruja de Orihime. No era justo e iban a romper el pacto de silencio, los matarían en cuanto se enteraran pero si al menos eso animaba a su hermana para que confesara sus sentimientos entonces… se arriesgarían a perder su amistad. Maldijeron el momento en que las cosas cambiaron nuevamente a favor de la bruja de su hermana.

– Rukia… Ichigo…

– No quiero saberlo. – interrumpió la pelinegra mayor mirando hacia el frente y suspirando. – A pesar de que me muero de ganas por saber lo que saben de Ichigo, no quiero que me lo digan. – los niños la miraron completamente confundidos. – No quiero si eso implica que deban contarme un secreto que sus amigas le han confiado. – Los miró seriamente y continuó. – Deben memorizarse esto letra por letra, niños. Jamás deben traicionar a sus amigos, ni porque les costara la vida. Porque ellos son su segunda familia, son quienes confían en ustedes lo suficiente como para contarles uno de sus secretos. En el futuro ustedes dependerán de sus amigos como ellos de ustedes en numerosas ocasiones, ya que a veces un amigo es de mejor ayuda que la familia propia. Por supuesto que eso no significa que deban desvalorizar a su familia pero de a poco verán a lo que me refiero. Deben valorar también a sus amigos, y cuidarlos como a un preciado tesoro, porque ellos van a estar ahí cuando ustedes lo necesiten. – Tatsuki y Uryu se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron, por poco cometerían el mayor error de sus vidas y luego se arrepentirían tanto que no podrían ver a las gemelas a la cara.

– ¡Gracias Rukia! – exclamaron a la vez y la abrazaron por ambos lados.

A los pocos minutos, se escuchó el potente grito de Yuzu llamando a los tres hermanos. Rukia, Tatsuki y Uryu vieron como a lo lejos la niña saludaba con su mano de manera efusiva y luego, junto a Karin, corrían a su encuentro. Al llegar saludaron a sus amigos y luego, ambas niñas, dieron un gran y cariñoso abrazo a Rukia, uno que a los ojos de los pequeños hermanos era tan largo que parecía eterno.

– Sí, bueno… ya… ya… ¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó enfada Tatsuki separando a las tres mujeres que no parecían querer despegarse. – Demonios… ¡no es como si no se hubieran visto desde hace años!

– Ja, ¿Acaso estás celosa, Tatsuki? – preguntó Karin con ironía.

– Karin, no los molestes. Por supuesto que se molestarían si nosotras somos más cariñosas con Rukia que ellos. – los pequeños miraron a Yuzu con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su hermana gemela reía divertida.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no estamos celosos! – gritaron al unísono y con sus caras rojas. Las gemelas rieron y Rukia miraba la escena algo confundida, pues no entendía por qué se ponían así si ella ya sabía que lo que las pequeñas decían no era cierto.

Tatsuki siguió viendo con enfado y sonrojo a las hermanas Kurosaki que reían sin parar por su actitud, sin embargo Uryu llamó su atención al percatarse de algo extraño.

– Tatsuki, ¿aquel niño que viene junto a Ichigo no es…?

– No es posible. – susurró en respuesta tratando de creerse sus propias palabras. Él no podía estar con ellas, no guardaba ninguna relación con los Kurosaki, o al menos eso creía desde el primer grado. ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte!

– ¡Hola, niños! –saludó Ichigo mirándolos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo ellos ni lo registraron, pues Tatsuki miraba con chispas eléctricas y mortales al maldito renacuajo que tenía enfrente y Uryu se preparaba para cuando debiera atajar a su hermana de un posible asesinato. – Hola, Rukia. – saludó ahora a la mayor sin percatarse de la escena anterior.

– Hola, Ichigo. – saludó levantándose de la banca para acercarse a él. En cuanto llegó a su lado, no pudo evitar percatarse del pequeño y adorable niño que venía junto a él. – ¿Quién es él? – preguntó al saberse vencida por la curiosidad.

– Oh, lo siento. Él es mi primo, Renji Abarai. ¡Ven aquí, Renji! – lo llamó al pequeño que ahora cortaba el peligroso contacto visual con la pequeña pelinegra e iba al encuentro de su primo.

– Hola, soy Renji, primo de Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin. – se presentó el niño con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. De inmediato Rukia simpatizó con él, pues era muy tierno y educado.

– Hola, Renji. Me llamo Rukia y soy compañera de tu primo Ichigo. – le extendió una mano para estrechársela a la par que le sonreía y éste se sonrojaba.

Renji era un niño de diez años al igual que los otros cuatro. Su apariencia era de ojos color café y cabello largo color carmesí, que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Era un poco más bajo que Tatsuki y los demás, llevaba el ceño levemente fruncido y daba el aspecto de niño bueno pero algo problemático. Como era de esperarse, era también apenas un poco más bajo que Rukia, pero no dudaba que pronto alcanzaría su estatura y luego la rebasaría con creces. Sí, ella era una enana y estaba condenada a serlo por siempre. Incluso sus hermanos pronto crecerían para dejarla debajo de su mentón.

– Sí, sí, sí, ¿qué más da? Vámonos a casa, Rukia, de repente ya no me siento muy bien. – comentó Tatsuki haciendo mala cara a Renji cuando dijo lo último. Éste le devolvió la mirada y ella tan sólo se enfureció más. – ¿Qué tanto me ves, cara de mono? – preguntó ya hastiada.

– ¡Tatsuki, compórtate! – exclamó enojada por su actitud. –Disculpa a mi hermana, ella es… algo temperamental. – se disculpó con Renji dejándolo sorprendido.

– ¡¿Tú eres su hermana?! Pues me compadezco de ti, Rukia. – le dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a la pelinegra menor.

– ¡¿Qué dices, cabeza de piña?! ¡Pues pobre de Ichigo que debe cuidar a un mono rebelde e idiota como tú!

– ¡¿Qué, quieres pelea, niña?!

– No necesitas pedírmelo dos veces, niño. – se arremangó el suéter que llevaba puesto y comenzó a acercársele, sin embargo Uryu la detuvo y la tranquilizó con unas palabras que los demás no alcanzaron a oír.

– ¿Qué… qué les parece si vamos todos a jugar a los columpios? ¿Sí? – propuso Yuzu para amenizar el ambiente. Los otros cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto se alejaron hacia la zona de juegos, dejando a Rukia e Ichigo solos en el lugar.

– Siento haber traído a alguien más, es que fue de improviso.

– No te preocupes, es bueno ver que los cinco interactúan muy bien. O, bueno… un poco. – sonrió al recordar el reciente incidente.

– Sí, son algo temperamentales esos dos. – sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia los niños al igual que Rukia. Ambos quedaron de piedra al ver lo que pasaba.

– Sólo llevaban juntos diez segundos. – susurró sin dejar de verlos.

Tatsuki ya se había agarrado a las piñas con Renji y los demás trataban de separarlos a como diera lugar. Los dos niños se peleaban casi a muerte y no lograban separarlos, podrían jurar que hasta se mordían los caníbales esos. Rukia dio un paso en su dirección pero fue detenida por Ichigo que la tomó por la muñeca.

– Déjalos. – fue lo único que dijo con su rostro tranquilo.

– ¿Dejarlos? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Se matarán allá si no hacemos algo! – su tranquilidad la había enfadado y quiso soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo él era mucho más fuerte y no la dejaría irse. –Déjame, debo ir a separarlos.

– Yuzu y Karin me han contado que todos los días es lo mismo. Cuando se ven no es posible que estén tranquilos por mucho tiempo y siempre acaban en una discusión a los golpes. Es… podría decirse que normal. Me advirtieron que si esto pasaba que no interviniera, pues ese era su modo de saludo, despedida y a veces de conversación también.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ellos dos ya se conocen?

– Me sorprende que hasta ahora no lo hayas notado. En cuanto Renji llegó el ambiente se volvió pesado y peligroso, ¿no te has percatado de los rayos que se enviaban con tan sólo mirarse a los ojos? – la pelinegra negó. – Pues, de acuerdo a la teoría de Mizuiro… los que se pelean se aman.

– ¡¿Insinúas que mi pequeña hermana está enamorada de tu primo?! – preguntó enfadándose por el pensamiento.

– ¿Y eso te molestaría? – contraatacó él divertido.

– ¡Es sólo una niña de diez años! – gritó ofuscada.

– ¡Vaya! Así que mamá osa ha sacado a relucir sus garras. No creí que fueras tan sobreprotectora con tus hermanos, Rukia. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. – afirmó riendo. Ella recapacitó sus palabras y paró su forcejeo, era cierto, se estaba comportando como si fuera su padre.

– No soy mamá osa. Y no saco a relucir mis garras. – refutó inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña. Ichigo sonrió y la soltó. – De todas formas, ¿cómo es que se conocen?

– Son compañeros de clases.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Sorprendida? También reaccioné así cuando Karin me lo dijo pero es divertido.

– ¿Verlos pelear? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

– No lo digas así, después de todo esa es su manera de comunicarse, ¿no son adorables? – volvieron a verlos y ahora Karin les propinaba un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza para que dejaran de pelear, automáticamente pararon y agacharon la cabeza como si estuvieran frente a su madre. Rieron y volvieron a sentarse en la banca donde antes estaba ella con sus hermanos.

– Tal vez tengas razón.

– ¿En que es divertido ver su particular conversación?

– No. En que aquellos que se pelean se quieren.

– Se aman.

– No presiones. – amenazó con su ceño fruncido. La idea de Tatsuki enamorada no le parecía para nada divertido en absoluto.

– Está bien, como diga, jefa. – respondió él con sus manos hacia arriba en señal de inocencia.

.

.

Se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales durante un largo rato, la escuela, los amigos, la familia, carreras que pretendían seguir, o que al menos a Ichigo le interesaban, y demás cosas. Hasta que por fin él se animó a hacer la pregunta que tanto le molestaba en la garganta.

– ¿Y qué tal con ese chico… ahh… tu primer novio? – Rukia se alarmó y lo miró confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Él no la miraba sino hacia el frente.

– N-nada… yo quería… no sé, saber… saber…

– ¿Quién es? – completó ella la pregunta. Él asintió tímidamente y apretó su mandíbula con nerviosismo, tal vez habría metido la pata con esa pregunta y ella en realidad no quería hablar de ese tipo. – Bueno… – suspiró tomando el valor necesario para desenterrar viejos y malos recuerdos. – Se llamaba Ashido Kano y era el chico más popular de mi escuela primaria. Por supuesto que me había gustado desde el primer momento que lo vi, era alto, cabello color caoba y ojos claros, iba al club de kendo de la escuela y era el mejor; de hecho era el mejor en todo, sus notas eran excelentes y ya tenía su futuro asegurado, quería ser piloto de carreras muy reconocido en todo Japón. Jamás se había interesado por mí, e incluso cuando me pidió ser su novia él me confesó que era parte de una apuesta que había perdido, pues la prenda era salir con la chica más rara de la escuela y esa era yo. Aun a pesar de ello, decidí estar con él. Todos me miraban y era popular, las niñas me invitaban a salir a todos lados y salíamos de compras todos los fines de semana; claro que yo no compraba, me excusaba diciendo que mi guardarropas estaba repleto y no cabría más nada si compraba otra cosa, sólo que la verdad es que mis padres no tenían el dinero suficiente para darme todos los fines de semana. Era feliz, o al menos creía que lo era. A mis espaldas, todos los que yo creía que eran mis amigos, se burlaban de mí y me tomaban como el hazmerreír de la clase. Ashido me trataba más como a una sirvienta que como a su novia, y pronto me cansé de todo eso, cuando le dije que quería terminar con él, se rió y me dijo que hace tiempo que lo estaba esperando, pues parte de la apuesta era ser mi novio hasta que yo lo dejara. Me humilló de la peor manera posible… me llamó ratón de biblioteca, come-libros, rara, me dijo que no tenía la gracia de una niña normal, que parecía más un niño que otra cosa, y sufrí tanto por ello que al final terminé creyéndome sus palabras. Dejé de frecuentar las bibliotecas a pesar de que me costara horrores, mis notas bajaron considerablemente a propósito y mis padres fueron llamados para hablar acerca de eso. Comencé a cambiar para ser más femenina, ropa nueva, calzados nuevos, maquillaje… todo. Lo bueno fue que el año escolar ya se acababa, y pronto sería momento de dejar la primaria y pasar a la secundaria. Desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver pero sus palabras resuenan en mi mente sin quererlo. No puedo volver a lo que era antes.

Ichigo no la miraba, su vista se fijaba en el cielo despejado que se adornaba con alguna que otra nube. Esa historia había sido bastante… difícil, de seguro que no la habría pasado para nada bien. Supo que finalizó su historia porque ya no hablaba, y en lugar de eso miraba con su cabeza agachada el jugueteo nervioso de sus manos, ella estaba nerviosa.

– Ashido Kano. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Rukia levantó la vista y asintió lentamente mientras hacía una morisqueta. – Qué nombre más anticuado.

– ¿Qué? De todo lo que te he contado ¿sólo te ha llamado la atención su nombre? – preguntó fingiendo indignación.

– ¿Vas a negarme que en serio ese nombre no te parece ridículo? – preguntó aguantándose la risa.

– Sólo… – lo miró con mala cara esta vez. – Ya cierra la boca. – dijo suspirando y desviando la mirada, no era cierto lo que él decía pero tampoco iba a ponerse a discutir por tratar de defenderlo. Eso era más ridículo aun.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó. – Si te hace sufrir entonces ya no finjas. – Rukia lo miró extrañada y él le devolvió la mirada enarcando ambas cejas y sonriendo. – Me refiero a que dejes de fingir que eres como te muestras. Si te gusta pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, hazlo, a mí no me molesta y no creo que le importe a los demás lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, maneja tu vida como quieres. Yo jamás he ido a la biblioteca pero eso no es porque no me gusta, más bien sucede que me aburren. –confesó haciéndola reír. – Aun así sé que Mizuiro va durante la semana previa a los exámenes. Keigo también lo hace pero sólo el día anterior al examen, aunque ese… es otro tema. – rió nervioso y prosiguió. – Y respecto a tu femineidad… bueno, no estoy en contra del maquillaje y las miles de cosas que se ponen las chicas para llamar la atención de los chicos, y mucho menos del día del Rukia'sbody, – ambos rieron por ello y Rukia lo golpeó levemente en el hombro. – pero tampoco es que me interesen mucho. No es importante para mí que una mujer sea linda por fuera si al final por dentro está podrida… sabes a lo que me refiero…

– Entonces respóndeme una cosa, Ichigo. – interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos indiferente. – ¿Por qué estás tú con Orihime? – esa pregunta descolocó totalmente al chico. – Admito que es una chica muy popular en nuestro instituto y las chicas se pelean por estar a su lado al igual que los chicos, es linda e inteligente pero también es la persona más superficial y materialista que he conocido en toda mi vida. No tiene compasión por los niños o por los ancianos y no duda siquiera un segundo en rebajar a todo aquel que se le enfrente. – Su voz era dura y sin sentimientos, Ichigo bajó la mirada y sonrió con nostalgia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se lo habían dicho sus amigos y familia. Tal vez tenía razón. – Me dices que no debería interesarme en todas esas cosas que no valen la pena y sí preocuparme por aquellas que me gustan y me hacen ser yo misma, pero ¿te escuchas? ¿Eres consciente de tus propias palabras? Lo siento pero no deberías decir cosas como esas si tú también estás con toda una Barbie.

– ¡Ouch! Eso sí que me dolió, Kuchiki. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para recibir una puñalada? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio. Sólo entonces Rukia tomó conciencia de todo lo que había dicho hacía un minuto atrás. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. – Tranquila, sé que no fue tu intención ser mala. Todos piensan lo mismo de ella y… sinceramente comienzo a preguntarme por qué demonios estoy con alguien así. En un principio era feliz, o al menos eso creía… pero con el tiempo todo fue cambiando. El equipo comenzó a hacerse popular entre todos los del instituto, los juegos que ganábamos nos daban pase libre a fiestas de chicos de preparatoria y las novias de los jugadores también eran reconocidas por los demás. Creo que desde entonces mi relación con Orihime se ha ido quebrando de a poco y siento que ahora soy sólo yo quien la sostiene de un hilo. Creo que me cansé de eso, pero no encuentro la manera de decírselo sin que ella retuerza todo a su favor. Aunque ¿sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, no creo que ella quiera seguir conmigo luego de lo que sucedió ayer. No nos hemos hablado desde entonces. – Intentó reírse de su situación pero sólo fue una risa amarga y Rukia lo notó. Eso le dolió como si hubiera sido un golpe para ella.

– Siento mucho todo lo que dije. No fue mi intención decir todas esas cosas sobre ella, creo… que he hablado sin pensar. – se disculpó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Ichigo la vio de perfil y sonrió, tal vez lo suyo con Orihime había terminado pero entonces eso significaba que podría moverse con libertad para saber de una vez por todas qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que lo impulsaba a estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

– Rukia, acerca de lo de la fiesta de esta noche… – dudó un segundo acerca de si debía o no decirle lo que quería. – No te lo he preguntado bien pero… ¿te gustaría ir a la fiesta como…? – Sí, no terminaría la frase que tanto deseaba poder decir.

Orihime estaba ahí.

– ¡Oh, pero que coincidencia! – exclamó con falsa amabilidad. – No puedo creer que los he encontrado mientras volvía de mis compras para la fiesta de esta noche. El mundo es muy pequeño a veces ¿no lo creen?

– Demasiado. – fue la contestación unánime por parte de ambos chicos que encontraban incómoda la situación.

– Ichigo, no sabes los dos hermosos vestidos que he comprado para esta noche. Loly y Menoly van a morirse de la envidia al verme. – comentó a su novio que la miró enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Para qué necesitas dos vestidos? – preguntó confundido.

– ¡Ay, tontito! Por supuesto que uno es un cambio para la mitad de la noche, no voy a andar toda la noche con el mismo vestido puesto. Una chica debe estar siempre bien presentable y con un cambio de vestimenta listo para cada ocasión. Te lo puede decir… – señaló de arriba abajo a la pelinegra que estaba enfrente de ella.

– Rukia. – respondió escuetamente.

– Exacto, Rukia, – enfatizó de mala gana su nombre. – que es una mujer… o al menos un intento de. – definió por lo bajo. – Como sea, también he comprado nuevos labiales y sombras que irán perfectos con cada uno de los vestidos y, ¡por favor! Deberías ver los grandiosos pares de zapatos que hacen juego con ambos vestidos ¡son increíbles! – exclamó dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar. – Te los mostraría, cariño, – dijo mirando con pena a Rukia. – pero sé que como nunca has ido a una fiesta como esta, y probablemente nunca tendrás la oportunidad, tú no tienes idea de la palabra "moda". Mejor ahorrémonos el tiempo, ¿qué dices?

– No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. –respondió irónicamente y con una sonrisa.

– Ay, no te preocupes, lo sé, cariño.

– Soy Rukia.

– Claro, cariño. – tomó su teléfono celular y revisó los mensajes que le habían llegado. – Kunieda dice que me espera en casa para ya comenzar a arreglarnos el cabello antes del partido. No sé si lo sabes pero eso significa un cepillo y muchos productos para el cabello. – le remarcó a la pelinegra como si ésta se tratara de una niña pequeña.

– Orihime. – le espetó con enfado su novio, a lo que esta suspiró mirándolo con compasión.

– No es necesario que te apiades de ella, Ichi. Rukia no entiende lo que es pasar tres horas frente al espejo para lograr conseguir la belleza perfecta, porque… bueno, dudo que sea capaz de pagar vestidos y zapatos de diseñador al igual que un importante estilista de renombre. – Rukia agachó la mirada. La muy arpía tenía razón, su familia no era pobre pero tampoco tan adinerada como para permitirse costear todo ese tipo de lujos.

A lo lejos, Karin y Uryu habían logrado separar a las dos bestias que comenzaron a pelear por octava vez en el día y aún seguían ladrándose como perros. El pequeño pelinegro desvió la mirada para evitar recibir un cabezazo de su hermana y entonces la vio, la perfección humana a unos metros de distancia, una belleza digna de una diosa griega, toda la simetría de la naturaleza en perfecta sincronía depositada en la bella escultura dinámica de una mujer que se encontraba hablando con su hermana y posible cuñado. Inconscientemente, soltó el agarré de Tatsuki permitiendo que dicha bestia canina se lanzara nuevamente al pelirrojo que todavía era sostenido por Karin, quien, al ver que Tatsuki se acercaba ladrando y con amenaza de nuevas mordidas, lo soltó para dejar que éste hiciera lo mismo. Si alguien todavía dudaba de que "perro que ladra no muerde" entonces significaba que no conocía a ese par de monstruos caníbales.

Antes de poder agarrarse a las piñas con su eterno rival, Tatsuki se percató de que ya no era sostenida por su hermano como siempre. No lo había golpeado, eso era seguro, porque entonces él habría sacado su arma letal como venganza, la aguja. Sólo con decirle a Renji "Espera, hay algo extraño aquí.", éste se detuvo y proyectó su mirada hacia donde la de ella se dirigía. Tatsuki llamó tres veces a su hermano pero él no contestaba, estaba en un estado de trance hipnótico.

– Uryu, ¿qué te sucede, hermano? – preguntó alarmada al ver la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en la cara. Se colocó a su lado y miró hacia donde creía que él lo hacía. – ¿Quién es ese prototipo de Barbie plástica? – se preguntó haciendo mala cara.

– ¡Oh, no! Es Orihime. – dijo Yuzu preocupada. Karin miró hacia el mismo lugar y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué hacía esa bruja por estos lados?

– Ori-hime… – musitó sin quitar su sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada.

– ¡Qué asco! ¡Evítame la baba, Uryu! Pareces un bebé. – lo regañó golpeándolo en la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a la chica, no se veía como una mala persona y a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro parecía llevarse bien con los otros dos. Se acercó a paso rápido siendo seguida por las gemelas y su archirrival. Uryu no tenía prisa e iba a paso lento tropezándose así con la raíz levantada de un árbol, se levantó de forma autómata y siguió su camino como si nada.

– Keigo dice que esta noche ya han confirmado más de ciento cincuenta personas para la fiesta. Será algo increíble. Lástima que tú, Rukia – volvió a enfatizar con sarcasmo. – no estarás allí con nosotros, pues… bueno, me han dicho que como los exámenes "casi" finales serán la próxima semana entonces tú te la pasarás estudiando como el pequeño ratón de biblioteca que eres. Es una pena, cariño, pero… ¿no te lamentas de ser tan rara? Pues a mí me daría vergüenza. – Rukia agachó aún más la mirada, si es que eso era posible.

¿Que parecía llevarse bien con su hermana? Al diablo con eso. Recordó la vez que ese estúpido de Ashido la había humillado frente a casi toda la escuela, ellos dos la habían ido a buscar con su madre y ella se adelantó para llamarla, sin quererlo la había hecho llorar la manera como la trataban. "_No llamaran a mi hermana de ese manera dos veces._" Pensó enfurecida.

– Pues es mejor que sea ese tipo de chica. – respondió antes que Ichigo. Rukia levantó la mirada y se encontró con la espalda de Tatsuki frente a ella. Le estaba haciendo frente a Orihime. – Estoy orgullosa de mi hermana y el gran modelo de adolescente que quiero seguir cuando esté en secundaria. Es mucho mejor chica que una pechugona como tú, – la señaló específicamente entre los pechos. – que de seguro tiene más pecho que cerebro.

Tanto las gemelas como Rukia abrieron la boca de la impresión que sentían. Tatsuki había hecho realidad lo que ellas tres querían decir desde hacía tiempo y no tenían el valor. Ichigo, por otro lado, decidió cederle la palabra a la pequeña en el preciso momento que habló antes que él, pues nadie más sería capaz de enfrentarse a Orihime como ella lo haría, además quería divertirse un poco y sabía de sobra que esa niña lo haría retorcerse de la risa, mentalmente, porque si lo exteriorizaba sí que terminaría en el limbo.

De inmediato, Uryu empujó a su hermana corriéndola de en medio y él se posicionó frente a la hermosa Orihime.

– Hola, linda. Mi nombre es Uryu, Uryu Ishida. Es un gusto conocerte, bella damisela. – tomó su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Q-quién dices que eres? – preguntó la chica mirándolo como a un bicho raro.

– Uryu Ishida, futuro doctor en medicina en cuanto termine mis estudios. Sé que todavía soy pequeño y tú debes tener miles de oportunidades allá afuera con una gran cantidad de chicos que se quedan prendados de tu hermosura y delicadeza. Pero déjame decirte que ninguno de ellos es competencia para mí, porque sólo yo seré el único que pueda hacerte feliz. – se arrodilló aun con la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la miró decididamente hacia los ojos.

Ichigo iba a estallar en cualquier momento, eso no podía estar pasando, no con Orihime. Moriría aguantando la risa contenida en su garganta. Rukia, en cambio, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su mandíbula pronto tocaría el suelo y no se sentía capaz de cerrarla, se sentía de piedra y no podía ni siquiera hablar de la impresión. Por último, las tres niñas miraban al pequeño con cara de… nada, no lograban procesar la información y eso las dejaba con la cabeza levemente ladeada y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿acaso era broma? ¿Uryu se le estaba confesando a la arpía de Orihime Inoue?

– Tu nombre… significa literalmente "Princesa Tejedora" y tu bello rostro hace alarde de él. No tengo un anillo pero si un ovillo de lana y aguja para tejer. – sacó de su pequeño maletín los objetos mencionados y se los dejó en la mano que sostenía.

– ¿Para qué quiero esto? – preguntó despectiva al ver que el color rosa chicle era demasiado chillón para su fino gusto.

– Podrás tejer y destejer la bufanda que harás mientras esperas por mí y mi mayoría de edad.

"_Ahí viene. Por Dios ¡ahí viene!_" pensaba Ichigo mordiéndose los labios de la tentación.

– ¿Por qué demonios querría hacer algo así? – preguntó ya irritada.

– Shh… – se levantó y le puso el dedo índice en la boca, aunque para eso tuviera que ponerse en puntas de pie. – Esperarás por mí y mi mayoría de edad, y sólo entonces nosotros… nos casaremos, amada mía.

Al diablo con la cordura. Ichigo comenzó a reír tan estrepitosamente que había asustado a la pelinegra a su lado. Las hermanas se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron divertidas también. Rukia no entendía nada, su cerebro se había tildado con la parte de "esperarás por mí y mi mayoría de edad", ¿acaso estaba chiflado?

– ¡Al diablo con eso, idiota! – la única que reaccionó ante todo el circo fue Tatsuki, quien golpeó duramente a su hermano en la mejilla haciéndolo caer sin reparo alguno. – Tú, pechugona descerebrada. – señaló a Orihime que la miró con una ceja levantada. – Ignora la broma de mi inocente hermano, porque lo has enceguecido con tu envoltorio plástico atrae-chicos. – la aludida abrió la boca horrorizada por semejante insulto y se la cubrió ahogando un sollozo teatral. – Escúchame bien, Barbie made in China, vuelve a meterte con mi hermana y te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo. Me encargaré de que todas tus cirugías se descoloquen tanto que no podrán recolocártelas. Te advierto que no es una buena idea enojar a una niña de mal genio y con cinta negra en karate. – la miró tan ferozmente que sintió escalofríos y profundo miedo. Buscó apoyó en su supuesto novio que evitaba mirarla para no reír, luego en las gemelas que al verla asintieron encogiéndose de hombros como afirmando lo que la pequeña decía. Al final, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó completamente humillada de allí. – ¡Y no te atrevas a acercarte más a mi hermana, bruja! – gritó a la chica que ya se había alejado varios metros. – Ja, así aprenderá esa arpía. ¿Qué se cree? Sólo Uryu y yo estamos autorizados a hacerle la vida imposible a…

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar más y todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo revolcándose de las risas. Tatsuki los miró atónita y sin entender qué les causaba tanta gracia. Sólo Uryu se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo y con sus lentes rotos, miraba una flor silvestre que había crecido justo al lado de donde había sido arrojado, era tan bella como esa princesa tejedora.

– ¡Tatsuki, eso ha sido increíble! – exclamó Renji llegando junto a ella. – ¡Ha sido alucinante! En serio que me has sorprendido, yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar como tú lo has hecho.

– ¿E-eh? ¿E-en… en serio? No fue para tanto, ja, ja. – reía nerviosamente mientras se tallaba la nuca con nerviosismo, de repente sentía calor en el lugar a pesar de que estuvieran aun en otoño.

– ¡De veras que ha sido fantástico! – seguía él alagándola. – Desde ahora en más, tú serás mi nuevo ejemplo a seguir, ya verás que pronto te venceré y seré el mejor en karate.

– ¿Qué dices, idiota? – golpeó a Renji por la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara contra el suelo. –Eso jamás sucederá. Sé realista, cuando estés en mi nivel yo estaré tres niveles más arriba que tú. – le confesó riéndose amenamente.

– ¡Ya verás! Sólo espera y verás. Seré el mejor en karate y tú te arrodillarás a mis pies aclamando por el nuevo karateka supremo de Karakura.

– Sí, claro. En tus sueños. – aclaró por lo bajo.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó Ichigo luego de dejar de reír. – He dejado el trabajo más pesado a tu hermana pero creo que no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Tienes una hermana realmente temible, Rukia. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que ella respondió con mayor alegría.

– No te das ni idea. – respondió observándola pelear una vez más con Renji.

– Entonces… respecto a lo que quise preguntarte antes de que Orihime llegara…

– Sí, ¿qué pasa?

– ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Mizuiro como mi pareja? – preguntó de repente. Rukia dejó de sonreír al instante y lo miró perpleja. Su mente quedó en blanco y se olvidó de todo, hasta de hablar. – ¿Rukia? – la llamó moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

– Ahh… s-sí, sí… ja, ja, ja. Lo siento.

– ¿Sí qué? ¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta?

– Ahh… no, no… quiero decir… sí pero no… o más bien… – maldecía a cualquiera de sus padres que le hubiera heredado la maldición de perder el habla en momentos importantes. Respiró hondo y reordenó sus ideas. – ¡Sí quiero ir a la fiesta de Mizuiro contigo, Ichigo! – respondió con seguridad… más de la que hubiera esperado.

– N-no era necesario que todo el mundo te escuchara, Rukia. – le dijo mirando a su alrededor y haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza. Sonrió. – ¡Pasaré por ti a las nueve y media! – Rukia se sobresaltó primero pero después de entender lo que había hecho sonrió y rió con él.

.

****O****

.

– ¡Mamá, ya llega…! – Rukia observó a sus padres arrojados en ambos sofás, agitados y cansados. – ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó alarmada. – Parece que hubieran corrido una maratón.

– No… tienes… idea… – respondió sin aire su madre. Por supuesto que no le dirían que habían llegado al parque en el momento que ellos volvían a la casa. Maldecía al destino que les jugó una mala pasada, haciéndoles quedar sin gas en el coche a mitad de camino y dejándolos a su suerte para arrastrar al maldito auto hasta la gasolinera más cercana, a cinco cuadras de donde estaban. Hasta que por fin llegaron, para que el hombre que los atendió les dijera que podrían haberlo solucionado llamándolos desde donde estaban, y le cargaron el bendito combustible, ya había pasado una hora y media. Estacionaron el auto en una esquina del parque para darse cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban y temiendo lo peor los encontraron corriendo a mitad de camino hacia la casa.

– Ahh… claro… – respondió la mayor de los tres siguiéndole el juego.

– ¿No han llegado algo temprano? – preguntó Byakuya recuperando la compostura.

– Ahh… Dijiste que debíamos estar aquí exactamente a las ocho en punto y son… las ocho en punto. – alegó luego de ver la hora en su reloj.

– Claro. – respondió escuetamente.

– ¡Papá, mamá! – llamaron los niños mientras corrían a arrojarse sobre su padre.

– No les adelantaré nada de su mesada. Ya lo hice el mes pasado. – respondió él a la defensiva.

– ¡No es eso! – exclamó Uryu. – ¿Pueden quedarse a dormir unas amigas? – Byakuya giró su cabeza mirando escrutadoramente al pequeño y Rukia juraría que fue el mismo movimiento que el de Chuki en su primera película.

– ¿Amigas? – Uryu asintió sonriente. – ¿niñas? – volvió a indagar recibiendo el mismo asentimiento. Miró a su esposa buscando explicación pero ella tan sólo se encogió de hombros tan sorprendida como él. – Hijo, creo que…

– Son las hermanas de Ichigo Kurosaki. Son nuestras amigas, papá. – aclaró Tatsuki antes de que su inocente hermano se metiera en incomodos problemas que incluían charlas largas y tediosas. Aun no quería escuchar la historia de los bebés, Rukia se lo advirtió meses atrás y por la cara que había puesto… no debía ser muy buena.

– ¿Amigas… de los dos? – preguntó cauteloso y ella sólo asintió con naturalidad. – Ahh… bien. Pregúntenle a su madre. – respondió de inmediato y tomando el control remoto del televisor.

– ¡¿Qué?! – lo regañó ella al ver venir a los dos niños. – ¡Byakuya!

– Siempre dices que en casa soy yo quien lleva los pantalones puestos pero tú eres quien tiene la última palabra. ¡Hazte cargo, mujer! – se defendió con indiferencia pero asomando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Pueden quedarse, mami?

– Ahh… ¿Tú que dices Byakuya?

– ¿Qué pasa con ese Kurosaki? ¿No se supone que debería encargarse él de ellas?

– Planeaba dejarlas con una anciana vecina que les cuenta historia de fantasmas para hacerlas dormir y se queja de una verruga en su espalda. – continuó el niño. – Creo que era… la señora Kirio Hikifune.

– Esa vieja está loca. – sentenció Rukia con mala cara reconociendo a la mujer de la que hablaban.

– Lo mismo dijo Karin. Nos imploró quedarse a dormir aquí en nuestra casa. – respondió Tatsuki naturalmente.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Kurosaki? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tiene que hacer?

– Ahh… b-bu-bueno… es que él ha… – comenzó Rukia sin saber cómo explicarle la situación.

– Ichigo irá a una fiesta con Rukia como si fuera una cita. La ha invitado al partido de su equipo esta noche y luego a una fiesta como su pareja. – Rukia giró lentamente su cabeza para posar su mirada en la adorable pequeña que la había descubierto con tan poco tacto, su sonrisa cínica no daba buen augurio para Tatsuki.

– No irás. – fue la decisión inmediata del padre, la cual fue olímpicamente ignorada.

– ¡Pues ya deberías estar bañándote y preparándote! ¿A qué hora vendrá por ti? – preguntó eufórica su madre.

– ¡Hisana! – llamó su atención Byakuya. – He dicho que no y esa es mi…

– Tú cierra la boca, cariño. – el aludido rodó los ojos y volvió su vista al televisor. Al final su jefe tenía razón y en una familia el hombre reinaba y la mujer gobernaba. Al diablo con la cultura machista de la antigüedad. Nadie podría en contra de una mujer decidida, o al menos de una terca Hisana Kuchiki. – Rukia, ve a bañarte y yo prepararé tu ropa. Niños, ustedes vayan a ordenar su habitación y luego les llevaremos dos futones para las invitadas. – los tres hicieron absoluto caso a los mandatos de la madre y se fueron inmediatamente mientras se escuchaba que los pequeños regañaban a la mayor por no avisarle a Ichigo todavía. Hisana giró sobre sus talones y miró a su marido con una tierna y maternal sonrisa. – Byakuya… – canturreó con voz empalagosamente dulce. – No estás enojado por lo de hace unos segundos atrás ¿verdad? – sin respuesta. – ¡Oh, vamos, cariño! ¿Hace cuánto que Rukia no salé a una cita con un chico? – preguntó sentándose en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá donde él se sentaba.

– Nunca ha salido con un chico a una cita.

– ¡Exacto! ¿No crees que ya es hora de que experimente sentimientos un poco más allá que amistad por sus amigas y diversión por los estudios? Seamos realistas ¿qué adolescente normal sentiría diversión por los estudios?

– Rukia tiene quince años, Hisana. No tendrá novio hasta los veinticinco y hablo en serio.

– ¿Y quién habló de novios, Byakuya? Sólo quiero que se relacione con el sexo opuesto antes de que se vuelva una monja de dieciséis.

– Pues que se haga a su voluntad. – dijo refiriéndose a Rukia.

– Sí, así en la tierra como en el cielo. – respondió ella refiriéndose a Dios. – Amén, pero no con nuestra hija. – fue la última palabra de Hisana. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. – ¡Y más te vale ser educado con el chico!

– Tsk, ¿Debería temerte? – preguntó por lo bajo.

– ¡No tienes idea de cuánto, cariño! – gritó desde la cocina sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo un poco.

.

.

El motor de un auto se escuchó desde afuera y Rukia bajó desesperada hacia la entrada.

– ¡Ya llegó! – exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Para su mala suerte, Uryu ya se encontraba allí y le sacó la lengua burlándosele.

– Rukia, ¿cuántos años tiene ese delincuente juvenil? – preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido desde el sofá.

– No es un delincuente juvenil, papá, y tiene quince. Es mi compañero de clases.

– ¿Tiene quince y ya conduce un auto? – Rukia se quedó sin palabras para contestar a aquello. De hecho a ella le sorprendía tanto como a él. – No irás.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Mamá! – exclamó buscando su ayuda.

– Lo siento, yo tampoco sabía que conducía un auto siendo menor de edad.

– Pero…

– ¡Tatsuki, Uryu! – exclamaron las niñas al entrar por la puerta principal.

– ¡Hola! – saludaron ellos también con emoción.

– Trajimos papas y helado para comer. – dijo Yuzu muy animada.

– Sí, y algunas películas de terror también. –prosiguió Karin. – ¿Les gusta la de Chuki?

– ¡NO! – exclamó Rukia desde la cocina llamando así la atención de los cuatro niños.

– Nos preguntaba a nosotros, tonta. – la regañó Tatsuki. – Sí, esa es genial. Vengan, les presentaré a nuestros padres.

– ¡Ichigo, amigo! – Exclamó Uryu sorprendiendo al aludido que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues él corrió a abrazarlo. – Sígueme el juego, estás entrando a la boca del lobo. – le susurró en cuanto lo abrazó. – Bueno, ellos son Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo Kurosaki. Ellas son nuestras compañeras en la escuela e Ichigo es el compañero de Rukia. – Ichigo hizo una formal reverencia y fue saludado de inmediato por la madre de los chicos.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hisana y soy la madre de Tatsuki, Uryu y Rukia. Él es… – miró a su esposo que casi echaba humo por los oídos y fuego por los ojos. – mi esposo. – acabó la frase con pesadez. Los niños se miraron entre ellos y acordaron que lo mejor sería desaparecer rápido de allí, así que subieron inmediatamente a su habitación para jugar.

Byakuaya se tomó tan sólo cinco segundos para estudiar al individuo intruso que había llegado a su casa. Alto, ceñudo, y con un cabello problemático. Sí, toda una amenaza para su pequeña Rukia.

– Soy Byakuya Kuchiki. Padre de Rukia…

– Y de los niños. –acotó Hisana con una sonrisa.

–…y jefe de la familia. – "_Ya empieza_" pensó Hisana suspirando nuevamente. – ¿Qué pretendes tú con mi hija? –preguntó alzando el mentón y enarcando una ceja.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Byakuya!

– Ahh… n-no… no es nada, Señor. Sólo iremos al partido del equipo de fútbol y luego a una pequeña fiesta en casa de un amigo.

– Sí, claro. Y la fiesta es tan pequeña que de seguro sólo irán cientos de personas desconocidas. – Ichigo no supo que responder a eso, de hecho era cierto. – ¿Y pretendes llevarla en tu coche? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Acaso tienes el permiso de tus padres para conducir un auto o tienes una licencia? – "_Sólo huye, Ichigo._" Imploraba a esas alturas Rukia.

– ¡Oh, el auto!

– Sí, el auto. – enfatizó Byakuya intimidándolo.

– Yo no conduzco, aun soy menor de edad. Un amigo de último año de la preparatoria lo hace, él nos llevará y luego nos alcanzará hasta mi casa.

– ¿Tú casa? – preguntó acercándose un paso hacia él.

– No se preocupe, yo acompañaré a Rukia hasta aquí. – trató de apaciguarlo mientras sudaba frío debajo de la camiseta.

Byakuya lo siguió analizando de arriba abajo, y de derecha a izquierda. El ambiente se tornó tenso y silencioso, e Ichigo no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, pues sentía que el Señor Kuchiki lo asesinaría si abría la boca.

– Muy bien, que se diviertan. – aconsejó Hisana empujando fuera a ambos chicos antes de que Byakuya comenzara nuevamente con su tenebroso interrogatorio. – No se preocupen por los niños, están bajo excelente cuidado. – cerró la puerta una vez que los dejó afuera y miró a su marido frunciendo los labios y enarcando una ceja. – Tú y yo tendremos una larga charla. – Hisana subió a la habitación y gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo. – ¡Te estaré esperando, Byakuya Kuchiki!

.

.

– L-lo siento por eso. – se disculpó Rukia completamente sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

– Tranquila, no es nada. Es normal ver a un padre preocupado por su hija. Deberías haber visto la cara de mi padre cuando Karin trajo a un compañero de la escuela para hacer un trabajo práctico. Creo que no volverá jamás. –sentenció suspirando divertido.

– ¿Tan serio se comportó?

– No. – le restó importancia. – Él le ofrecía hasta pastel, estaba encantado de que su niña llevara un chico a la casa. Le hizo miles de preguntas, hasta qué era lo que más le gustaba de su hija.

– ¿Y entonces? – preguntó confundida.

– Bueno, alguien debía asumir la responsabilidad de que Karin llevara a un niño a la casa ¿o no?

– Y tú tomaste ese rol ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con diversión al captar el rumbo de la conversación. – ¡Vaya! Así que papá oso ha sacado a relucir sus garras. No creí que fueras tan sobreprotector con tus hermanas, Ichigo. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. – repitió su misma frase durante la tarde, lo que lo hizo reír.

– ¡Oigan, jamás llegaremos si no se apuran! – gritó una voz femenina muy conocida para Rukia.

– ¿Rangiku? – preguntó confundida.

– ¿Quién crees que es el amigo de último año de preparatoria del que les he hablado a tus padres? – preguntó sorprendiéndola. – Ya vámonos.

.

****O****

.

Llegaron al campus del instituto y ya medio mundo estaba acomodado en sus asientos. Rukia observó cómo Ichigo se tensaba frente a tanto público.

– Éste es el último partido del año. La próxima vez que juegue en la cancha será con el equipo de la preparatoria. – confesó algo nervioso.

– Pues debes demostrarle a Gin Ichimaru que eres el mejor en esto, después de todo él es el actual líder del equipo de preparatoria, una vez que se gradúe deberá recomendar un sucesor. – lo animó confiada.

– Lo mismo dijo él. – respondió suspirando y asintiendo repetidas veces.

– Te irá bien, ya lo verás. – le dijo golpeándole amistosamente el brazo. Él la miró y confió en sus palabras.

– Gracias. – para sorpresa de ambos, Ichigo la abrazó por un par de segundos y luego corrió hacia los vestidores a alistarse.

– ¡Suerte! ¡Te estaré animando! – le gritó cuando salió de su ensimismamiento. Él se dio la vuelta y alzó su pulgar para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

– Ya vámonos, Julieta. Verás a tu Romeo durante el partido. – le dijo Rangiku arrastrándola por el brazo junto a Gin.

Una vez en las gradas, Rukia se encontró con Momo y Soi, también estaba Toshiro, Hanatarou e Hisagi, un compañero de Gin. Se sentaron todos juntos esperando ansiosamente el comienzo del partido pero Rukia sintió de repente que era observada desde lo lejos. Dirigió su vista hacia donde sus instintos le indicaban y observó que Orihime estaba junto a un grupo de animadoras personales del equipo mirándola fijamente, no era una mirada muy amistosa como para saludar así que sólo trató de ignorarla… durante todo el partido.

Cuando por fin éste terminó, el equipo de Ichigo había salido ganador y él como jugador estrella. Gin estaba más que satisfecho y las animadoras corrieron a lanzarse sobre los jugadores. Ichigo corrió alrededor de la cancha como todo un ganador siendo seguido por sus demás compañeros de equipo, al final y antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzarlo, se giró buscando su presencia y al verla en las gradas junto a sus amigos le hizo una seña apuntando primero a su pecho y luego a ella, le estaba dedicando el partido. Rukia sonrió y tomó la porra que Rangiku había llevado para animar y la agitó sonriendo, no podía ser más feliz. Sin embargo, poco duró su felicidad al ver cómo Orihime se acercó a él con paso decidido y lo encaró plantándole un beso apasionado frente a toda la escuela.

– L-lo siento, creo… que no me siento bien. –susurró excusándose con sus amigos y yéndose hacia el estacionamiento.

No podría ver eso por mucho más tiempo, tan a gusto estaba con lo que había pasado durante toda esa semana que por poco olvida cuál es la triste realidad. No tenía ganas ya de ir a la dichosa fiesta ni como invitada ni como pareja de Ichigo, aunque de todas formas ahora él iría con Orihime ya que todo estaba más que bien. Llegó al estacionamiento dispuesta a irse pero paró en seco al notar que no tenía en qué, pues por la emoción del momento olvidó sacar su bolso del auto de Gin en cuanto llegaron y ahora no tenía ni dinero ni celular, y volver con el grupo no era una opción después de haber soltado unas pequeñas lágrimas. Al diablo. Se iría a pie, su casa no estaba tan lejos y podría tomar el atajo de siempre. Sin embargo, no contó con ser interceptada por un grupo de hombres borrachos que venían en un auto detrás de ella.

– ¡Oye, linda! – gritó uno. – ¿Qué te parece si subes al auto y te llevamos a pasear? ¿Qué dices? Será divertido.

– ¡Podemos ir jugando de paso! – gritó otro.

– ¡No nos ignores, hermosa! – volvió a gritar el primero. – Con esas sutiles curvas que marcas con tu ropa no habría manera de que alguien te ignorara. – Rukia llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una blusa color roja que no tapaba su ombligo y caía por uno de sus hombros, a tono con sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color. – Si tú no vienes nosotros iremos, hermosa. – de inmediato los cuatro tipos que iban en el auto bajaron y la rodearon, sólo el conductor se quedó esperando a que la subieran al auto y así poder acelerar.

Comenzaron a forcejear con Rukia hasta que por fin la tomaron entre los cuatro y la llevaron al auto. Se resistió cuanto pudo y cuando creyó que ya nada más quedaba por hacer su salvación llegó a manos del Príncipe Delincuente Anaranjado. Ichigo les dio su merecido a todos y cada uno de ellos, los metió al vehículo como si fueran sacos de patatas y obligó al conductor a acelerar y no volver jamás por ahí.

– Rukia, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ichigo preocupado. Rukia lo miró sin saber qué decir.

– Lo siento… yo no quería…

– Oye, se te está volviendo una costumbre hablar conmigo sin decir un maldito "lo siento" antes. –la miró y suavizó su enfado. – Debería ser yo quien se disculpara. Lo siento por haberte hecho pasar un mal momento allá en las gradas. Es que…

– No tienes por qué explicar nada. –trató de excusarse y excusarlo desviando la mirada.

– No, sí tengo que. No quiero que malentiendas que yo aún sigo con una chica como ella, Orihime… ella sólo vino y me besó pero juro que no hay nada entre nosotros, ya se lo dejé en claro esta misma noche. – ella lo miró aun desconfiando. – Lo juro, ya no hay nada. – le aseguró remarcando las palabras. Rukia no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para que no viera la sonrisa que se formaba de a poco en su cara. – ¿Me acompañas a la fiesta? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano. Ella mordió su labio inferior y la aceptó para luego soltarse de repente. Rangiku se acercaba en el auto con Gin y los demás.

.

.

Llegaron a la fiesta y Rukia descubrió que los amigos de Ichigo no eran tan malos como lo era Orihime, Mizuiro la trató muy amable y Keigo… bueno él era un mujeriego sin control y a pesar de que el primero tampoco se salvaba éste era más directo con sus cumplidos, ganándose así varias cachetas de parte de las chicas y uno que otro golpe de Ichigo al hacer comentarios indecorosos hacia a la pelinegra. Fue una noche increíble, Rukia y sus amigas se divirtieron a lo grande luego de ser invitadas por Ichigo y Gin. Al final, ambos volvieron a la casa Kurosaki siendo alcanzados por el auto de Gin.

– Bueno, aguanta un poco más. – dijo Ichigo al ver cómo la chica se quitaba los zapatos de inmediato. – Todavía debo llevarte a tu casa, Rukia.

– Al demonio con eso. – respondió ella un poco pasada de copas. – Ya le avisé a mi madre que me quedaría en lo de Rangiku.

– ¿Qué? Pero ella acaba de irse justo ahora. – la regañó riéndose por su condición. Rukia miró hacia donde Ichigo señalaba, por ahí se había ido el auto que los trajo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces eso no era un taxi? – preguntó sorprendida.

– No, Rukia, no era un taxi. – le respondió con sus manos en la cadera y mirándola divertido.

– Entonces… – estiró la boca e infló las mejillas. – ¿Podría quedarme aquí? –preguntó con inocencia.

– ¿De qué hablas? No quiero que tu padre me mate.

– No tiene por qué saberlo. Les he dicho que iría a lo de Rangiku, sólo le mandaré un mensaje para que sepa cuál será su mentira si la llaman. – respondió con naturalidad restándole importancia al asunto. – Por favor, ¡no tengo adónde ir! – dijo elevando la voz un poco y lloriquenado.

– Baja la voz. Está bien, tampoco puedo devolverte en ese estado… o en serio estaré muerto. – abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

.

.

– ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! – se preguntó sobresaltada al percatarse de que era el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo. Recordó todo de golpe luego de unos minutos de pensar y repensar. –Demonios… esta vez será una mentira demasiado grande. – se lamentó al percatarse de que debería mentirle a sus padres. Se arrojó nuevamente a la cama para al menos disfrutar de unos minutos más de sueño. De seguro Ichigo estaría profundamente dormido al igual que todos los que asistieron a la fiesta de la noche anterior. Luego se encargaría de sus padres y de la mentira… y de Rangiku, porque no se salvaría de su interrogatorio.

"_Duerme, Rukia. Duerme y olvida todo por unos minutos más..."_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Si en algún momento se les ha cruzado por la cabeza que mis capítulos eran largos, ¿qué dicen de esto? jajaja. También se me hizo eterno escribir este cap. pero fue mucho más divertido y creo que saben perfectamente por qué, espero que no haya sido por debajo de sus expectativas, en la actualización pasada les prometí un cap. genial, espero que les haya gustado! :3

A propósito, faltan sólo dos capítulos para el gran final! y muchas cabos sueltos por atar D': jajaja ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

.

.

**yarumisanchezmontano**: Jajaja no tienes idea de mis ideas O.- Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado la conti!

**Gabriela Canales**: No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te gusta leer esta historia :3 Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempoy de comentar! Qué crees ahora de los tres hermanos? jaja y de la aparición de Renji a tan sólo dos capitulos del final? jajajaa WAAA a mí me vuelve loca pensar lo que hará jajaja

**rukia14kurosaki**: En serio, no te enojes con la Princesa tejedora! jajajaja ella tiene su parte en la historia :D algún día lo sabrás :$ jajajaja No sé si los pequeños se pondrán celosos por Ichi-nii pero al menos por parte de las gemelas yo creo que la tienen jugada jajaja Muchas gracias por leer!

**yohanacastro1426**: Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo, crees que el largo de la conti lo compensa? jijijiji O.-

**Kinverlins**: Jajaja tú crees? No lo sé, me da pena la pobre Orihime... Siento no haber escrito nada relevante sobre la fiesta pero ya se sabrá más de ella en los siguientes caps.

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**: Tienes razón, necesitaban a unas gemelas que le hicieran dar cuenta, nada más... y Príncipe Delincuente O.- . Si querías ver más acercamiento IchiRuki éste te habrá emocionado ¿no? jajaja. Pero ya en serio, esos pequeños demonios se roban el protagónico de cada capítulo por más que sólo aparezcan por cinco segundos, son unos egoístas. Rukia es de curvas sutiles como bien lo dijo mi amigo el borracho :3 aunque sus insinuaciones le hubieran costado jaja. Respecto a Bya-kun, bueno... ya sabes que es alguien muy sobreprotector, muuuuuy. Y por último, lo de Momo, Soi y Ran...ellas no son muy relevantes en esta parte de la hist... quiero decir... ahhh... cof, cof... ahh... bueno, eso jaja ya sabes... y... O.O

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**_


	5. ¡Aléjate de él!

_En cuanto despertó quiso sentarse en la cama pero algo se lo impedía. Un peso sobre su cintura la aprisionaba contra algo detrás de su espalda que era tibio y desprendía un rico aroma. Sin entender por qué, sonrió y giró su cabeza lentamente para ver qué tenía detrás. Ichigo le sonreía con ternura._

– _Buen día, bella durmiente. _– _le dijo con la voz un poco ronca._

– _Buen día. – le respondió ella algo nerviosa. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? No lo sabía pero no quería que se alejara._

– _Eres muy linda cuando duermes. – la halagó quitándole algunos mechones de la cara y de paso tocando su fino rostro. _

_Rukia se giró por fin y recostó su cara más cerca de él, casi en su hombro. Lo miró detenidamente al igual que Ichigo a ella, hasta que el chico sonrió._

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó riendo por lo bajo y casi susurrándole._

– _No logro entender cómo llegamos a esto. – le respondió temerosa._

– _Te amo. – le dijo acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros._

– _No tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado porque dijeras eso. – le respondió cerrando los ojos y acercándose ella también para poder besarlo._

_**OoOoOo**_

Rukia despertó sin querer hacerlo realmente, estaba exhausta y era apenas mitad de semana. Ese día tendrían el tan esperado examen de historia – mentira, todos querían que al buen profesor le pasara un camión por encima. – que, dicho sea de paso, definiría quién necesitaría realizar el examen final o no para aprobar la clase.

Recordó su sueño, ojalá las cosas se hubieran dado de esa manera. Era la tercera vez que lo soñaba desde el domingo. Se desperezó entre las sábanas un buen rato y luego se sentó en la cama inspeccionando toda su habitación como si fuera la primera vez. El bostezo tan sonoro que salió de su boca la hizo arrojarse pesadamente contra su almohada una vez más, hacía frío como para levantarse pero aun así lo hizo. Fue al baño y realizó su rutina diaria, sin embargo tardó más que las veces anteriores. Al volver a su habitación se colocó el uniforme de manera pastosa y algo torpe, aún seguía dormida. Tomó su portafolio y bajó a desayunar.

¿Acaso no faltaba algo en toda esa escena tan… común para la morena? Rukia estaba orgullosa de saber que, por fin, esta vez estaba dando un paso hacia un cambio bueno en su vida.

– Buen día, mamá. – saludó sin entender por qué los gritos que se oían desde su habitación.

– Buen día hija. – la saludó su madre de manera estoica. – ¡Y más les vale que sea la última vez que ensucian la cocina de esta manera! – siguió reprendiendo a sus hijos que miraban el suelo con mala cara. – ¡Miren todo este lío! ¡¿Quién creen que tendrá que limpiar esto en cuanto ustedes se vayan?¡ ¡Deberían tener más cuidado! – vociferaba tan increíblemente enojada que ni siquiera Byakuya era capaz de abrir la boca. Suficiente reprimenda con los chicos, no quería hacerle acordar del plato que despistadamente había roto él la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido mientras su padre trataba, en vano, de llamarle la atención con señas.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó levantando ambas manos y enseñándole todo el lugar. La cocina era un desastre. Azúcar por toda la mesada, cajas de té tiradas y un poco desparramadas por el suelo, agua también en el suelo y salpicaduras de té por todos lados. – ¡Mira el desastre que han hecho estos dos! Dime ¿cómo demonios crees que han hecho para salpicar el techo con té? – le preguntó histérica señalando el techo. Rukia abrió la boca sorprendida, no era posible que lo lograran si ni siquiera ella podía tocar el techo arrojando una pelotita hacia arriba. – ¡Es increíble lo desconsiderados que son! ¿Sabes que hasta han quemado las tostadas? Apenas he logrado salvar unas pocas. Si no tuvieran clases les juro que los haría limpiar todo hasta que quedara impecable.

Si algo caracterizaba a Hisana, eso era su carisma y comprensión de madre. Ahora, si no querías sacar lo peor de ella, jamás deberías meterte con la limpieza de su casa, y mucho menos con la de su adorada cocina. Haberse levantado para no ver a los pequeños aun en su cama, le había hecho pensar que posiblemente estuvieran ya alistándose en el baño, pues mientras uno se lavaba la cara el otro se cepillaba los dientes, pero no estaban. Al escuchar ruidos en la cocina e intentos insulsos de callarlo, se temió lo peor y bajó casi corriendo. Y si para los niños había algo peor que una bruja malvada como su hermana, esa era su madre cuando se metían con su adorada cocina.

– Mamá ya es suficiente, déjalos desayunar porque llegaremos tarde. – le propuso cansina de tanto griterío.

– ¿Suficiente? ¡Claro! Si tú no eres la que deberá limpiar toda esta suciedad una vez que estés sola en la casa. – Le respondió con ironía.

– Mamá, estás ahí parada reprendiéndolos con un gran sermón pero ¿te has puesto a pensar si quiera que aún deben ir a la escuela? Si no los harás limpiar antes de que se vayan al menos déjalos desayunar y en la tarde los castigas todo lo que quieras.

– Rukia, no es tu problema, mejor abstente de todo esto ¿quieres? – le respondió con enfado. – Y ustedes, espero que sea la última vez que hacen una cosa así o les prometo que estarán castigados por un largo tiempo. Es increíble que se hayan tomado las molestias de hacer tanto lío tan temprano por la mañana, si querían desayunar me lo hubieran pedido, si querían dar una sorpresa deberían al menos aprender a hacerla…

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó totalmente ofuscada de tantos regaños. Byuakuya suspiró sin hacer ruido, ahí iban otra vez las dos Kuchiki mayores. – ¿Han querido darnos una sorpresa haciendo ustedes el desayuno? – preguntó a los niños, a lo que éstos asintieron con la cabeza. – Pues entonces no veo por qué tanto escándalo, mamá. – la reprendió ahora ella a su madre. – Está bien, han hecho un lío bastante… sorprendente – admitió mirando rápidamente hacia el techo. – pero sólo lo han hecho por nosotros, no entiendo por qué te enojas así, ¿recuerdas cuando yo quise hacer lo mismo a los siete? Tú no me habías reprendido de esta manera.

– Pues porque estaba más concentrada en calmar tu llanto antes de que la ambulancia llegara. – se defendió su madre.

– Pero no estabas enojada.

– ¡Estaba preocupada! Te caíste de la mesada ¿cómo piensas que podría estaría? Sangrabas de la cabeza y me estaba desesperando. Además tu padre… – señaló hacia donde él debería estar sentado. – Claro… ese cobarde… – susurró al notar que se había escapado de la batalla que habían librado.

– ¡Pues deberías estar contenta de que al menos a ellos no le ha pasado nada! – contraatacó sin dar tregua.

– Rukia… – Punto para Rukia, su madre no tenía nada que decir. – ¡¿Y tú por qué estás tan empeñada en defenderlos?! ¿Acaso no dices que se llevan peor que perro y gato?

– Tal vez ese proyecto escolar esté dando resultado… – susurró dándose la vuelta para tomar una tostada de la mesa.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó su madre sin haberla entendido bien.

– ¡Que esa es sólo nuestra relación! A menos que sea por algo coherente no voy a dejar que les hables de esa manera.

– ¡No le hables así a tu madre!

– ¡Y tú no le hables así a los niños si no tienen la culpa! – la desafió igualando su tono de voz.

– ¡Rukia!

– Mamá, sabes tan bien como yo que esta vez te has equivocado. – le dijo más calmada. – No deberías haberles regañado así. ¡¿Ustedes dos han pedido disculpas?! – soltó de repente llamando la atención de los dos pequeños.

– ¡Lo sentimos mucho, mami! – gritaron a la vez los otros dos, a lo que Hisana relajó su ceño y suspiró sonoramente.

– No lo vuelvan a hacer otra vez, ¿sí? – los niños asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa e Hisana les sonrió.

– Ya vámonos. – dijo Rukia al notar que su madre no le pediría perdón. La mayor característica de todos los miembros de la familia Kuchiki era el orgullo, oh sí, orgullo ante todo, y a pesar de que ya todo estaba bien, Rukia seguiría un rato más enfadada con su madre por no pedirle disculpas ni a ella ni a los pequeños.

– Adiós, mami y papi. Los queremos. – saludaron los niños mientras tomaban sus cosas y se iban tras su hermana.

Al cerrar la puerta, Byakuya salió, casualmente, bajando las escaleras y miró a su esposa. Está le dedicó una mirada fatal pero que a los pocos segundos se transformó en una radiante sonrisa.

– Al fin está madurando, Byakuya. – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras volvía a la cocina para limpiarlo todo.

.

****O****

.

No midieron el tiempo, en realidad era muy temprano y para cuando llegaron a la casa Kurosaki ellos recién estaban preparándose, ni siquiera habían desayunado. En cuanto Ichigo salió detrás de Yuzu para ver quién llamaba a la puerta tan temprano por la mañana se sorprendió de ver a los Kuchiki a esa hora, el ceño fruncido de Rukia le dio gracia pero no dijo nada al respecto, y antes de poder decir algo Yuzu le ganó. Ahora estaban los seis sentados en la mesa desayunando lo que amablemente la pequeña había preparado.

–…y entonces papá nos compró un hermoso reloj de pared con forma de león. Es muy lindo, Rukia, deberías verlo, está puesto en nuestra habitación. – contaba Yuzu alegremente mientras los demás tomaban las galletas de la bandeja que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

– Lo sé, se veía gracioso. – contestó ella recordando la vez que se había quedado en su habitación.

– ¡No es gracioso! – se mofó ella inflando los cachetes. Sin embargo, otra niña no pasó por alto ese comentario.

– Un momento, ¿cómo que es gracioso? Tú nunca has entrado a nuestra habitación, Rukia. – le espetó con el ceño fruncido Karin.

Ichigo se ahogó con el té y comenzó a toser como loco, Rukia dejó caer su galleta y tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir. Había metido la pata, otra vez.

– Ahh… y-yo… bu-bueno… ja, ja… ahh… – pero nada salía de su boca, tampoco eran tan pequeños como para no entender cuando ella mintiera.

– ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! – alardeó Tatsuki mirando con una sonrisa misteriosa para Rukia. – Hemos visto a Rangiku hace dos días cuando buscaba a uno de sus sobrinos de segundo grado. Y se le escapó que Rukia en realidad no había dormido en su casa luego dela fiesta del sábado. ¿Quieres explicarnos eso, hermanita? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a sudar frío y sus caras eran las de dos niños a los que han atrapado con las manos en la masa. Los habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, y sólo se trataba de cuatro niños de diez años. Cuatro malditos niños que clavaban su vista en ellos pidiendo explicaciones.

– Ahh… yo… y-yo…

– ¿Ichigo? – preguntó inquisidora su hermana Karin.

– Ahh… yo… b-bueno… yo-yo…

– ¡Sé más creativo, esa es la respuesta de Rukia! – exigió Yuzu golpeando la mesa con su palma. Curiosa reacción para una niña que jamás se enojaba con nadie.

– Yu-Yuzu… cálmate, te lo explicaré… – decía Ichigo un tanto nervioso. A esa Matsumoto ya la había conocido en la fiesta, y era muy… hiperactiva para su gusto. Tenía una lengua que no callaba jamás. – Mataré a tu amiga. – le susurró a la chica que estaba a su lado.

– No si yo lo consigo antes. – le respondió entre dientes mientras esbozaba una falsa y nerviosa sonrisa.

– ¿Entonces…? – esperaban ansiosos los cuatro niños.

– Ahh…

– ¿Prometen no decir nada a nadie? – preguntó finalmente rendido Ichigo. Rukia lo miró como quien quisiera matar a su presa, debía estar loco si en serio confiaba en ellos cuatro… bien, en dos personitas, específicamente.

Los niños asintieron repetidas veces mientras dejaban todo lo que tenían en mano y se sentaban más cómodos en sus lugares. Eran todo oídos.

– Bien…

– Ichigo, no.

– Son nuestros hermanos.

– Y porque dos de ellos son los míos te digo que no.

– Vamos, no podría ser tan malo.

– No tienes idea…

– Rukia, ellos te cubrirán las espaldas. Yuzu y Karin siempre lo hacen conmigo.

– Ellos no…

– Cof, cof, pacto… cof, cof… – fingió toser Uryu para darle a entender a su hermana el lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

De una u otra manera estaba acorralada. Ahora entendía a la perfección el famoso dicho de estar entre la espada y la pared, pero ¿quién era la espada y quién la pared? Demonios, debería arriesgarse.

– Bien. – aceptó a regañadientes, a lo que los pequeños demonios sonrieron triunfantes.

– Bien… Rukia se ha quedado en nuestra casa la noche que volvimos de la fiesta en lo de Mizuiro. – soltó como si nada el chico.

– ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que papá va a hacerte en cuanto lo sepa?! – vociferó Tatsuki golpeando con ambas palmas la mesa a la par que se levantaba de un brinco.

– Ellos no deben saberlo. – le espetó su hermana con enfado.

– Esta es información valiosa, Uryu. ¿Estás anotando? – el niño asintió mientras trataba de tomar nota de las exactas palabras del Príncipe Delincuente y su hermana.

– Tatsuki, si no quieres que tus compañeros se enteren del Señor…

– Eso ya no vale. No hay comparación entre tu maldita amenaza y la nuestra. El pacto se acaba aquí, hermanita. – carcajeó en señal de triunfo y comenzó a saltar por todos lados.

– ¡Recuerda que me deben una, malditos insectos! ¿Quién ha peleado con mamá esta mañana para salvarlos de un buen castigo? – les gritó más que enojada. Ichigo y las niñas sintieron que sobraban en la escena pero aun así era cómico escucharlos, y como habían empezado a actuar más… como ellos mismos desde esa semana, no les extrañaba mucho las reacciones que ahora veían, ya intuían que fingían desde el principio.

– Debería tirarles de las orejas. – sentenció Rukia mientras se sentaba completamente ofuscada. Los niños habían salido corriendo para alejarse de su hermana, sólo por si acaso, y Rukia no andaba de ánimos para seguirles el juego. – Ese sería un buen castigo.

– Hablas como una madre, Rukia. – sonrió con ternura Yuzu.

– Sí, casi podría decir que te tengo el respeto que a mi misma madre. – secundó Karin mirándola con algo de temor.

– N-no es para tanto. – le restó importancia la pelinegra mayor intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

– Sí, podría decirse que…

– ¡Tú cierra la boca si no quieres que te dé tu merecido! – le gritó a Uryu que se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles. – Pensándolo bien, termina tu desayuno, no quiero que te enfermes en la escuela por no comer bien.

Tatsuki y Uryu se acercaron pausadamente hasta la mesa, sólo por si su hermana intentaba tenderles una trampa, pero todo indicaba que nada de eso sucedería. Se dispusieron a terminar su desayuno y Yuzu comenzó a reír llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó su hermana alarmada.

– Sí, tiene razón. ¿No te habrás equivocado y habrás echado café en vez de chocolate? – la siguió Tatsuki mirándola como a un bicho raro.

– Es que… es que… – no podía parar de reír. – ¿No parecemos una familia? Piénsenlo, nosotros cuatro somos los hijos, Ichigo es el papá y Rukia es la mamá.

– ¿Debo llamar a Ichigo papá? – preguntó confundida Karin.

– ¿Y nosotros a Rukia mamá? – preguntaron esta vez los dos pequeños con espanto.

– No, no, es sólo una imaginación mía. ¿No parecemos una linda familia desayunando todos juntos? Nosotros iremos a la escuela e Ichigo a su trabajo, Rukia nos esperará con una rica comida cuando volvamos. – sonrió radiantemente.

– ¿Y por qué yo no puedo trabajar también? – preguntó ella indignada.

– Porque tú eres la madre y las madres no trabajan. – la regañó Ichigo haciéndola fruncir más el ceño.

– No es justo – se mofó como niña pequeña. Todos comenzaron a reír y continuaron el desayuno sin más contratiempos. –. Ustedes son unos machistas.

.

****O****

.

– También creía lo mismo cuando estábamos todos juntos – confesó Ichigo una vez que dejaron a los niños y se encaminaban a su instituto. Rukia lo miró confundida al no entender de lo que hablaba. –. Me refiero a lo de parecernos una familia.

– Ah, eso – contestó sonriendo. –. Sí, fue divertido. Aunque no tanto la parte en que decidiste descubrirnos frente a los niños. Ni siquiera hemos podido explicarnos bien, imagina lo que dirán si alguien les pregunta.

– Tranquila, no dirán nada, te lo prometo – Rukia no dijo nada pero intentó olvidarlo, al menos eso ayudaría. –. Y… ¿tú qué piensas?

– ¿Acerca de qué?

– De tener familia algún día. – Rukia se sorprendió por la pregunta pero no se sonrojó. Haber pasado todos esos días junto a Ichigo ya la habían acostumbrado a su presencia y sus repentinas preguntas, así que le daba igual.

– Algún día sí… pero primero cumpliré la mitad de mis sueños, por lo menos.

– ¿Ser paramédica?

– Sí, entre otras cosas.

Llegaron al instituto entre risas y comentarios triviales. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde la fiesta y, a decir verdad, no era un detalle menor para todos aquellos que estaban al tanto de la separación de Ichigo y Orihime, Rukia era el blanco de todas las malas miradas en el instituto, aunque poco le importaba, pues Ichigo parecía ignorarlas también.

Como era de esperarse, el silencio súbito se hizo presente en el momento que ambos llegaron a la puerta del salón. Hubo un detalle que si bien Ichigo no comprendió o pasó por alto, Rukia no dejó escapar, la miraban con asco y algunos hasta murmuraban en voz alta. Los ignoró a todos, o eso trató, de la misma manera que llevaba haciendo desde el principio, sabía que debía alejarse para evitarle problemas a Ichigo pero sus pensamientos egoístas le indicaban que se quedara a su lado. Llegó a su asiento y de inmediato fue abordada por sus tres amigas.

– ¿Es cierto? Dime que eso… ¡Sólo dime si es cierto o no! – se limitó a decir Rangiku al no decidirse entre si era o no bueno lo que se rumoreaba.

– ¿Qué?

– Si es cierto el rumor que dice que el príncipe anaranjado ha dejado a la arpía por ti. – le dijo con indiferencia Soi desde su lugar a pesar de estar tan o más ansiosa que la rubia por escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Rukia se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿eso decían? Pues no lo creía tan así, a pesar de querer que ese rumor fuera cierto sabía que ella no era la causa por la que esos dos habían terminado su relación.

– N-no es cierto y ustedes lo saben. ¿Cómo me pueden preguntar eso? – les reprochó con enfado en su voz.

– Rukia, nos has dicho que el día del partido Ichigo te juró y recontra juró que ya no había más nada entre él y la arpía, ¡por supuesto que también creímos que lo hizo porque tú estás en su cabeza ahora! – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Aunque nunca creí que tú te aprovecharías tan bien de la situación. – susurró ahora borrando su sonrisa, se debatía entre la inocencia de su amiga y su lado pervertido.

– ¿Aprovecharme de…? ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Rangiku?!

– ¡No te hagas la desentendida! – gritó en susurros fingiendo ofensa. – ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Ichigo y tú lo han hecho la noche de la fiesta?

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Tomarse un café y hablar de la vida – le dijo con ironía. –. ¡¿Es que tengo que dejártelo en claro?!

– Lo que nuestra rubia hueca intenta decir – susurró ahora Soi pasando por alto el llamado de atención de la aludida. – es que hemos escuchado el rumor de que Ichigo ha dejado a la pobre Orihime el día del partido para acostarse contigo. Y al parecer – sacó su teléfono y buscó entre sus fotos una en particular. – lo han hecho. – Rukia le quitó de las manos el celular y se lo llevó a milímetros de la cara. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿De dónde han sacado esta foto?

– Nadie lo sabe. Y se suponía que nosotros tampoco debíamos saberlo pero descubrimos a un grupo de ineptas hablando del tema.

– P-pero ustedes saben qué fue lo que pasó en realidad.

– Nosotras sí pero ellos no.

La foto enseñaba la casa Kurosaki y a dos chicos saliendo de ella, eran Ichigo y Rukia la mañana, o bien la tarde, del domingo después de la fiesta. La imagen podía sobreentenderse ya que en el momento de la captura, por alguna razón, Ichigo tomaba a Rukia por la cintura y se le acercaba mucho.

– ¿Nos has ocultado algo, Rukia? – preguntó Rangiku inquisitivamente.

– ¡No y lo saben!

– Pues la foto no dice lo mismo.

– La foto se sobreentiende.

– La foto sólo captó una parte de la situación.

– Tú lo has dicho, sólo una parte.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

– ¡Ya lo sabes!

– Cuéntanoslo otra vez.

Rukia suspiró y trató de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarlo todo de la manera más rápida posible.

_**OoOoOo**_

_El encanto de su sueño desapareció en cuanto su cara dio de bruces contra el suelo. El ruido fue tal que al poco tiempo Ichigo abrió la puerta sin avisar y miró hacia todos lados en la habitación de sus hermanas._

– _¿Rukia? – preguntó al no verla en primera instancia._

_Una mano fue lo primero que se asomó desde el costado de la cama que Ichigo no alcanzaba a ver. Se asustó, pero al segundo Rukia asomó su cabeza mostrándose ilesa, o al menos sin graves heridas._

– _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – preguntó algo confundido._

– _No preguntes. – lo regañó sobándose la cabeza que le dolía por dos, por el golpe y la resaca. – ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – le preguntó ahora sorprendida._

– _Tú estás en el de mis hermanas, genio. – le dijo apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta y observando su reacción._

_Rukia abrió los ojos y comenzó a sonrojarse intensamente. ¿Había dormido en su casa? Un momento…_

– _¿Qué hago aquí? – peguntó sin entender nada._

– _¿No lo recuerdas? – ella negó y él sonrió divertido. – Anoche ibas a irte con Matsumoto pero no se lo dijiste y al final ella se fue con Gin. Te dije que te llevaría a casa pero me rogaste quedarte en la mía. Te has dormido en el sofá apenas lo tocaste._

– _Y tú…_

– _Yo te he traído hasta aquí para que estuvieras más cómoda. _

_Rukia estaba tan avergonzada que no dijo nada y agachó la cabeza, pero en cuanto Ichigo iba a decirle algo ella reaccionó de la nada._

– _Ichigo, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó aterrada._

– _Las dos de la tarde. – respondió tranquilo luego de ver en el reloj de una de las paredes de la habitación._

– _¡Los niños! – vociferó Rukia saltando hacia el otro lado de la cama para colocarse los zapatos mientras Ichigo corría a su habitación a cambiarse también._

_Salieron de la casa tropezándose con todo lo que había a su paso. En el momento que salieron por la puerta principal Rukia se giró para decirle algo, con lo que no contó fue con que Ichigo caminara tan cerca de ella como para chocarla justo cuando se daba la vuelta._

– _L-lo siento. _– _se disculpó a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Por unos segundos cuando se separaban sus rostros habían estado a milímetros el uno del otro, pero la situación era bastante complicada y no podían permitirse volar con tonterías como esas._

– _¡La puerta! No querrás que alguien más entre en lo que vuelves con tus hermanas. _– _vociferó Rukia a modo de regaño por no cerrar bien la puerta._

_No pensaron en nada más, sólo corrieron de manera desenfrenada hasta llegar a la casa Kuchiki, tocaron la puerta agitados y pronto ésta se abrió. Byakuya los miraba expectante._

– _Vaya hora a la que te dignas a aparecer, Kurosaki. – lo reprendió con voz sepulcral._

– _Lo siento, nos hemos quedado dormidos, papá. – respondió ella por los dos, a lo que su padre levantó una ceja comenzando a enfadarse._

– _L-lo que quiere decir es que la fiesta terminó tarde y ella también quería llegar temprano a casa, todos estábamos cansados. – trató de corregirla riendo torpemente._

– _¿Por qué ambos están tan agitados?_

– _Hemos corrido hasta aquí. – volvió a meter la pata._

– _E-es que… nos encontramos en el camino y ambos estábamos apurados por llegar. – Ichigo la mataría en cualquier momento._

– _Claro. – respondió sin más el pelinegro._

_**OoOoOo**_

– ¿Necesito repetir la maldita historia una vez más? – preguntó la pequeña pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

– Ohh… y yo que creí que había habido acción desenfrenada esa noche. – comentó Rangiku con decepción.

– ¡Rangiku! – si hubiera que catalogar el color que tenía el rostro de Rukia en esos momentos, rojo tomate era muy poco acertado.

– De todos modos, tú no contarías eso en frente de toda la clase y que nosotras lo sepamos no cambia nada.

– Lo sé, no hay mucho qué hacer.

– Yo no estaría tan segura – Rukia vio a Soi confundida y sin comprender. –. Por muy loco que parezca, Keigo y Mizuiro tampoco han sabido nada de esto. Se los hemos dicho y nos encargamos de que ellos se lo digan a nuestro querido príncipe anaranjado.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – hubiera querido decir Rukia pero en un tono un poco más bajo, sólo para que no todos se enteraran de su discusión. Sin embargo, alguien más se le adelantó.

Ichigo alternaba su vista entre sus dos mejores amigos, si lo que le habían contado era cierto entonces mataría al infeliz que hubiera iniciado los rumores. ¿Que Rukia y él habían pasado la noche juntos luego de la fiesta? ¿Acaso el instituto se había vuelto loco?

– No te enojes, sólo diles que no es cierto y listo. – trató Mizuiro de apaciguarlo, en vano.

– ¡Hasta tenemos una foto que confirma las sospechas! – gritó ahora Keigo entre sollozos, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amigo pelinegro y su ahora fatal mirada.

Ichigo observó detenidamente la imagen, definitivamente asesinaría al maldito que hubiera difundido ese absurdo rumor.

– ¿Quién les ha contado semejante estupidez? – preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

– Bueno, Soi Fong, Rangiku Matsumoto y Momo Hinamori… – Ichigo relajó su ceño pero lo volvió a acentuar recordando que esas eran las amigas de Rukia. – Sí, las amigas de Rukia. Nos han contado que ellas lo escucharon de un grupo de chicas de segundo año. Es un rumor que comenzó desde el lunes.

– ¡¿Y cómo es que ninguno de ustedes lo sabía antes?! – volvió a gritar sin contenerse.

– Como ustedes dos son los protagonistas de ese rumor lo más lógico sería creer que no podían enterarse y por eso nosotros tampoco. Esas tres chicas, amigas de Rukia, tampoco lo supieron hasta hoy. – Ichigo apretó los puños y suspiró pesadamente.

– Ichigo, ya déjalo así – trató de calmarlo Rukia que había escuchado lo último. Tenía una idea de quién podría ser la que había comenzado el rumor pero no quería que él la atacara. –. Es mejor que…

– ¡No, Rukia! – la aludida se sobresaltó por el tono con el que había hablado, la había asustado. – Lo siento – se disculpó al notar su reacción. –, pero no dejaré que el maldito que haya comenzado esto hable mal de ti a tus espaldas. No importa que lo hagan conmigo, estoy acostumbrado a que hablan cualquier estupidez de mí pero a ti jamás te han molestado desde que estás en este instituto y no dejaré que lo hagan ahora por mi culpa. – se sinceró sin mirarla, más bien no pensaba lo que decía, sólo miraba el suelo tratando de descubrir al posible culpable.

Keigo y Mizuiro se miraron entre ellos y luego observaron a las otras tres chicas que, aunque lejos de la escena, no eran ajenas a las palabras del chico y ahora lo miraban con la boca abierta, al igual que los demás en la clase.

– Ichigo… – susurró Rukia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Lo siento, ahora vuelvo. – dicho esto, Ichigo salió a grandes zancadas por la puerta del salón.

.

.

La clase había comenzado hacía ya unos pocos minutos e Ichigo no volvía. Rukia estaba preocupada pero aunque trataba de disimularlo no era posible ante los ojos de cinco curiosos. Antes de que el profesor entrara al salón, Keigo y Mizuiro se habían acercado a hablar con el grupo de amigas – la primera vez desde la fiesta – y, para no inquietarla más de lo que ya estaba, decidieron hablar acerca de la fiesta, y de hecho dejaron pensando a ambos chicos por qué no las habían conocido antes si eran tan divertidas. El tiempo pasaba y los pocos minutos pronto se convirtieron en veinte tediosos minutos, ninguno de los seis tenía ánimos de prestar atención, aunque se podría exceptuar a Keigo, quien jamás tenía ánimos de prestar atención.

– ¡Entra! – indicó una voz realmente enfadada a la par que se abría la puerta del salón.

Orihime entró con la cabeza agachada siendo seguida por un furioso Ichigo que miraba al profesor indicándole que los dejara hablar.

– Habla. – le ordenó de la misma manera.

– Sí – respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Suspiró y levantó su vista para verse observada por todos sus compañeros. La buscó y la encontró en su lugar, con esa cara de mosquita muerta como la tenía siempre. Por un período de milisegundos achicó los ojos y le dio a entender una cosa, lo que dijera ahora jamás sería verdad. –. Lo siento, Rukia Kuchiki – la aludida abrió aún más los ojos y miró a Ichigo que asintió con la cabeza instándola a seguir escuchando. –, por haber esparcido un falso rumor en el instituto y decir que Ichigo había terminado nuestra relación para estar con alguien como tú – "_¿Alguien como yo?"_ se preguntó Rukia, y tal vez no haya sido la única en cuestionarse esa parte de las disculpas. –. Es que al ver la foto me imaginé lo peor y comencé a sacar erróneas conclusiones. No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, Ichigo ya me explicó la situación – dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por el brazo. –, me dijo que estabas pasada de copas y que tú misma le habías pedido…

– Orihime, ya basta. – le espetó Ichigo sabiendo de sobra por dónde iría la conversación.

– ¿Qué? Sólo decía la verdad –comentó con inocencia. –. Como sea, ¿puedes perdonarme? – la miró como una niña miraría a su padre esperando que éste le diera lo que quería, y Rukia asintió mecánicamente sin entender bien por qué.

El vitoreo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban de pie halagando a la hermosa Orihime que había sido tan buena persona y se había disculpado frente a toda la clase por cometer un insignificante error. Por su parte, Orihime sonreía y agradecía a todos, hasta que se colgó del cuello de Ichigo para aparentar quién sabe qué. Él no pudo quitársela de encima hasta que ella lo dejó y corrió en dirección a Rukia, la aludida se sorprendió en cuanto ella la arribó con un enorme y fuerte abrazo que fue halagado con más vitoreo y aplausos.

– Te estaré esperando en la azotea durante el descanso. Más te vale no faltar, Kuchiki. – susurró en su oído para que sólo ella escuchara.

.

.

Una vez terminada las horas de Historia, y con ellas el tiempo de examen, llegó el momento del descanso y todos se desplomaron en sus asientos para que sus neuronas recuperaran fuerzas. Rukia hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo si no hubiera visto a Orihime observándola intensamente. "_Te estaré esperando en la azotea durante el descanso. Más te vale no faltar, Kuchiki._", claro, debían hablar.

Salió unos minutos después que ella para dispersar sospechas, no quería que nadie más supiera de su encuentro, al menos no por el momento. Al llegar, vio a Orihime observando a lo lejos mientras el viento se agolpaba en su rostro y su cabello.

– ¿No tienes frío? – le preguntó al notar que no llevaba puesto el suéter del uniforme.

– ¿Y tú? – le devolvió la pregunta al verla a ella en la misma situación.

– Estoy acostumbrada. Me gusta el frío. – respondió con una sonrisa.

–Sí, claro – le dijo con desdén. –. Supongo que vienes sola, ¿verdad? –la pelinegra asintió y ella le hizo ademán para que se acercara. Así lo hizo. – Te gusta Ichigo. – Rukia la miró sin saber qué decir, no parecía estar preguntándolo.

– ¿Es una pregunta?

– ¿Acaso parece una pregunta?

– ¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces?

– ¿No vas a negarlo?

– ¿Me serviría de algo?

– Entonces es cierto. Y no sólo eso, estás enamorada de mi novio. – afirmó con ironía en su voz y esbozando una sonrisa de burla.

– Él ya no es tu novio. – le siguió el juego sin inhibirse.

– Lo que es mío difícilmente lo dejo ir, sobre todo si no soy yo quien se aleja.

– Ichigo no es un trofeo.

– Aun así sigue siendo mío. ¿O será que tú, una chica insignificante, quiere arrebatármelo?

– No te arrebataré nada que sea tuyo.

– ¿Entonces?

– Ichigo no te pertenece.

– Aléjate de él – le dijo borrando su sonrisa y mirándola con frivolidad. –. A menos que quieras sufrir tanto como Ririn, ¿te acuerdas de ella? – Rukia relajó su entrecejo y la miró confundida. – Sí la recuerdas. Adivina quién se ha encargado de echarla de este instituto, Rukia.

– Tú no habrías…

– ¿Y por qué no? Se estaba tomando muchas libertades con mi novio y yo jamás dejaría que hablaran mal de mí. Imagínate lo que ocurriría con mi imagen si comenzaran a decir que Ichigo me dejaría por esa chica, que Ichigo me dejaría, a mí. Jamás lo permitiría, todos tenemos una imagen que cuidar y la mía es la de ser novia de Ichigo Kurosaki, el capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Karakura. Aléjate de él si no quieres que las cosas empeoren para ti.

Orihime se fue dejándola sola, Rukia necesitaría pensar las cosas para saber qué hacer. Con lo que no contó fue con que esa enana decidiera llevarle la contra. Durante el almuerzo, ella y sus amigas estaban en su mesa almorzando con Ichigo y sus amigos, riendo de quién sabe qué como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ichigo miraba a esa enana como hacía mucho no la miraba a ella, reía de sus comentarios como si realmente le agradaran y hasta le peleaba en algunas ocasiones para quitarle comida de su bento. Era el colmo, y ella corregiría ese error, sea como fuere.

.

****O****

.

La mañana siguiente comenzó como de costumbre, Rukia se había disculpado con su madre al igual que los pequeños, ya era jueves y casi se terminaba la semana con lo que también el tiempo que Ichigo llevaría a sus hermanas al instituto, y eso le daba un poco de miedo, ¿y si las cosas volvían a ser como antes? No quería ni pensarlo. Pasaron a buscar a los hermanos Kurosaki y las niñas comenzaron a hablar con Rukia de diferentes cosas al igual que los pequeños con Ichigo, sólo que la primera, al darse la vuelta para ver a su compañero de clases se encontró con sus ojos clavados en ella, algo que la puso nerviosa y no la dejó volver a voltearse. Llegaron a la clase y, lejos de ser recibida normalmente luego del ajuste de cuentas del día anterior, sus compañeros la miraron de arriba abajo inspeccionándola en cada centímetro, como si estuvieran buscando algo en particular.

– ¿Es cierto que Kuchiki Rukia está embarazada? – se escuchó preguntar desde el fondo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Rukia estupefacta.

– Sí, se dice que Rukia está embarazada de un hombre mucho mayor que ella. – contestó uno de los de otro curso desde la ventana.

– Dicen que lo va a ocultar hasta que acaben las clases y que luego se transferirá a otro instituto.

– Y que el padre no se hará cargo del bebé.

– ¿Es niño?

– No, yo creo que será niña.

– ¿De cuántos meses estás, Kuchiki?

– Aunque haya sido un error de tu parte nosotros te apoyaremos estos meses, Rukia.

Rukia no comprendía una sola palabra, miraba a todos los que se acercaban a ella con sonrisas y otros con malas caras como si fuera ajena a todo aquello. ¿Ella embarazada? ¿De dónde demonios sacaban semejante cosa?

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó a todo pulmón Ichigo, asustando a los que rodeaban a Rukia. – ¿Acaso son idiotas? Rukia no sale con ningún tipo mayor y mucho menos estaría embarazada, ¿quién les ha dicho eso? – sin saber bien por qué, le molestaba, todo eso le molestaba, ver que la dañaban, que la humillaban. Se preguntó si acaso era buena idea estar cerca de Rukia, desde el día que comenzaron a ir juntos al instituto todos la veían mal, lo notaba, pero qué podía hacer si al final a él no tendría que interesarle, de inmediato le preguntarían cuál era su relación y no estaba como para líos y malentendidos. Ahora mismo comprendía que nada de eso importaba, su relación, cuánto la conociera, lo que dijeran; sólo quería protegerla de las malditas miradas que siempre tenían algo malo que decir de ella, quería aclarar malentendidos para que la dejaran en paz, tal vez… debía alejarse de ella para que no le hicieran daño. El problema era que no quería, era egoísta, pero no quería alejarse de su lado, y casi podría admitir que él estaba…

– Yo no estoy embarazada. No estoy saliendo con nadie. Ningún rumor que hablen de mí es cierto. – aclaró apenas audible la pelinegra. Su mirada era dedicada al suelo mientras su voz temblaba a punto de quebrarse. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz. – No sé qué les habrán dicho, ni quién comenzó los rumores pero no me importa. No tengo cómo probarles que tengo razón pero eso tampoco me importa, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer. Sólo preocúpense por sus vidas y déjenme en paz. – dijo levantando la vista y haciendo un esfuerzo por no pegarles en la cara a todos esos malditos infelices. Ignoró el llamado de Ichigo y avanzó a empujones hasta su asiento, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca y a cierta persona con una media sonrisa de costado. Al sentarse se percató de las miradas interrogantes de sus tres amigas pero poco le importó, claro que ellas también iban a preguntar en cuanto tuvieran ocasión, sólo esperaba no estar para entonces, no tenía ya ánimos de lidiar con nada ni con nadie.

Las horas se pasaron y por fin la última clase antes del almuerzo comenzó. Durante todo el período escolar Ichigo y Rukia no habían cruzado palabra o mirada, ambos pensaban qué decisión tomar, sin saberlo pensaban en lo mismo, qué tan sano era estar juntos; sus amigos, por respeto a los dos chicos, tampoco se juntaron durante el descanso y cada tanto se lanzaban miradas cómplices para saber si alguno tenía información que reportar, nada. El profesor Aizen entregó los exámenes y todos agacharon sus cabezas para comenzar, el último esfuerzo del día y serían libres, ya luego quedaría sólo la clase de educación física; eso era lo que muchos pensaban, nadie contó con la escena de la que fueron testigos momentos después.

– ¡Amor! ¡Querida mía! ¿Cómo estás, Rukia? – un chico muy apuesto de, aproximadamente, veinte años abrió la puerta entre agitado e inquieto, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta el asiento de Rukia y se arrodilló a su lado tomándole la mano, todo bajo la atónita mirada de Rukia y la muy atenta y confundida de Ichigo.

– ¿Q-qué? ¿Quién eres…?

– Mi amor… siento tanto haberte gritado esa noche, es que… yo… no sabía cómo reaccionar y sólo lo hice y luego me fui. – decía tan rápido y con arrepentimiento, de verdad lo sentía mucho pero ¿por qué? – Te… te prometo que estaré a tu lado hasta el final. – apretó su mano y sonrió con ternura. Las tres amigas de Rukia abrieron la boca al mejor estilo del de "La Máscara" y las demás mujeres suspiraron como si se tratara de su telenovela favorita. – Ya has sacado fecha para abortar ¿verdad? – el enamorado suspiro femenino se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, miraron fijamente a Rukia y al instante comenzaron a murmurar toda clase de cosas. Rukia tan sólo podía mirar incrédula toda esa situación, ¿quién era él? ¿De qué estaba hablando? – Estaré contigo durante todo el proceso de aborto, no te dejaré sola. Lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

El Señor Aizen miraba a la que una vez fue su mejor estudiante del curso, ¿en qué pensaban hoy en día esos niños? Pues, en su época, una niña de su edad embarazada era signo de deshonra para la familia, y por supuesto que el culpable debería casarse con ella para enmendar sus errores, ¿en qué momento las cosas habían llegado a ser así? ¿Abortar? Además, el supuesto padre era al menos cinco años mayor y se veía totalmente orgulloso de su decisión. Definitivamente debía dar crédito a todas esas obras literarias que aseguraban que no hay que juzgar a una persona por su apariencia.

– Yo… yo no… entiendo… – a Rukia le estaba agarrando un ataque de pánico y ni siquiera era capaz de articular una frase coherente. Ya comenzaba a hiperventilar y eso no era para nada bueno.

A continuación, todo pasó muy rápido, los chicos sacando miles de fotos desde todos los ángulos, el profesor negando de forma decepcionante con la cabeza, una mesa que era arrojada hacia delante y una patada que tiraba una silla, Ichigo se acercaba furioso. Él obligó a todos los malditos que hubieran sacado fotos a borrar todas y cada una de ellas, le gritó a toda la clase e incluso al profesor cosas que Rukia no entendió, palabras que le parecieron lejanas. Y tomó al hombre que estaba a su lado hasta estamparlo contra una pared.

– ¡N-no me mates, no me mates! – gritaba casi lloriqueando el hombre supuestamente mayor.

– ¡Te mataré si no me contestas…!

– ¡En la cara no, es todo lo que tengo! – seguía mientras intentaba cubrirse la cara.

– ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que vinieras a molestarla?!

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. – respondió el chico parando de temblar y mirándolo con su mejor mirada retadora. – Rukia lleva dentro un hijo mío y yo…

– ¡Habla o te desfiguraré tu linda cara de plástico! – vociferó preparando su puño frente a su cara y haciéndolo temblar como a un hoja, otra vez.

– ¡Fue Inoue, fue Inoue! ¡No me mates, tengo una carrera qué seguir! – soltó a los lloriqueos como la niña que era. Sí, niña.

De inmediato, la aludida fue escudriñada por varios pares de ojos que esperaban una buena explicación de todo aquello. Sólo Rukia, que todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no clavaba sus ojos en ella. Orihime intentó hacerse la desentendida por un momento, sólo que no le funcionó al entender que no sólo la miraban mal, sino que también hablaban entre susurros y comenzaban a crear nuevos falsos rumores, pero de ella.

– ¡¿De qué hablas, idiota?! ¡Yo no te conozco, jamás de he visto en mi vida! – vociferó con odio en sus palabras.

– ¡E-eso no es cierto, no es cierto! ¡Ella me ha contratado para que dijera estas cosas y así esta chica se alejara de…!

– ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?! ¡No te conozco, deja de decir tonterías de mí! – seguía gritoneando desesperadamente.

– ¡Orihime! – se dejó escuchar en todo el salón el potente grito de un muy enfurecido Ichigo, lo único que logró despertar de su trance a Rukia. – Dime la verdad, ¿has sido tú la causante de todo este malentendido? – la aludida no respondió, sólo se limitó a apretar los puños con impotencia y mirar a Rukia con completo odio en sus ojos. – ¡Responde, maldición! – gritó al borde de la ira enceguecida.

– Tú no entenderías. – dijo indignada y con orgullo.

No, por supuesto que no lo haría, jamás la entendería. Empujó hacia un costado al tipo que tenía agarrado por el cuello de su camisa y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia la que una vez fue su novia. Por suerte, todos los hombres del salón reaccionaron a tiempo para detenerlo, Ichigo no le pegaría, no era esa clase de hombre, pero más allá de eso nadie tenía idea de lo que él podría hacerle. Orihime miraba a Ichigo como si no lo reconociera, el rostro del chico mostraba tanto enojo que si no lo conociera diría que era más bien odio. Comenzó a llorar demostrándole a todos cuánto le dolía la reacción de su novio, y por si no fuera suficiente le gritó entre sollozos que ella lo quería y que lo perdonaba, que no era malo y que sabía que la perdonaría por haber cometido un pequeño error. Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar y ahora Orihime era repudiada por todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, incluso las que antes eran sus amigas la miraban con decepción. El llanto se intensificó y pasó a ser de ira, sólo quería de vuelta lo que era suyo, ¿por qué no podían entenderla? Ichigo era sólo de ella, ¿acaso la estaban defendiendo a esa enana traicionera?

– Señorita Inoue – Orihime se giró para observar la atenta e indiferente mirada de su profesor. –. Acompáñeme a ver al director, por favor. – sentenció con seriedad.

– Yo no debería ir a ningún lado, profesor, es Ichigo Kurosaki quien está armando un gran alboroto en la clase, por su culpa no tendremos el tiempo de terminar nuestro examen. – trató de defenderse ignorando la mirada del aludido y los abucheos de los demás.

– O va usted a dar sus explicaciones al director o yo la notificaré luego con el llamado de expulsión, Señorita Inoue. – advirtió el Señor Aizen haciéndole repensar sus decisiones. La chica salió del salón furiosa hacia la oficina del director y los demás comenzaron a aplaudir. Claro, hasta que el profesor dirigió su vista a ellos.

– Señor Kurosaki, le sugiero que calme sus ánimos y reordene sus cosas – le dijo observando su mesa y sus cuadernos tirados en el suelo al igual que su silla. –. Trataré de justificarlo sólo por esta vez, y no ayuda en nada si el director lo ve con esa cara de asesino serial. Vuelvan a sus actividades y tomaré esto como un trabajo más – se refirió al examen que probablemente muchos ya hubieran aprovechado para copiarse. –. Usted – dijo señalando al chico que casi estaba hecho un ovillo en una de las equinas. –, también me acompañará y dará sus debidas explicaciones. – Salió él también del salón y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director siendo seguido del tipo de veinte años.

.

.

Terminó la clase y aun el profesor no llegaba, por lo tanto tampoco Orihime, el asunto había sido demasiado serio y ya todos los estudiantes del instituto estaban enterados sobre el tema, las apuestas iban desde si Orihime sería o no expulsada hasta a quién elegiría ahora Ichigo, si a Inoue o a Kuchiki, era un verdadero caos de apuestas y contrabando de dinero. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior poco le importaba a Ichigo, Rukia había estado ausente durante toda la clase y ni siquiera sus amigas le habían podido subir el ánimo, él la entendía, ni siquiera Soi Fong había saltado a defenderla cuando debió hacerlo y eso demostraba claramente que las tres se habían creído la falsa historia del embarazo. ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora? Su bento estaba sobre la mesa sin haber sido tocado, Rangiku y Momo jugaban desganadas con su almuerzo, y Soi ni siquiera había sacado el suyo, estaba concentrada meciéndose con la silla en dos patas y pensando tal vez en cómo disculparse con su amiga. ¿Acaso Rukia no…? Salió deprisa e ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos, no necesitó decirles que lo dejaran solo, ellos entendían; debía encontrar a Rukia para darle a entender su decisión final, las cosas no podían seguir así y ellos dos lo sabían aun si no lo hablaran explícitamente, sabía que sólo había dos posibles lugares dónde encontrarla. La azotea, por supuesto, ahí estaba.

– Rukia… – susurró para enterarse de que estaba llorando en el momento que la escuchó sorber su nariz y la vio mover sus manos para secar su rostro. Estaba sentada cerca de los barrotes mirando hacia la nada y su nariz estaba roja, ¿sería por el frío o por el llanto? – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

– No – respondió luego de pensárselo unos segundos. Al diablo con la modestia, no estaba bien, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y sus amigas, o no tanto, no eran una opción. –. No estoy bien.

Ichigo se sentó a su lado y sonrió dejando perpleja a la pelinegra a su lado, no entendía el motivo de esa sonrisa, le confesaba que no estaba bien ¿y él se reía? Tal vez no había sido buena idea contárselo a nadie.

– No me malentiendas, no me burlo de ti – aclaró al ver de reojo su ceño fruncido. –. Es… es la primera vez que confías en mí – le dijo volteándose a verla a los ojos y sorprendiéndola. –. ¿Recuerdas cómo me evadías cada vez que te preguntaba si estabas bien? "Sí, sí, estoy bien. No es nada.", siempre me respondías con una sonrisa forzada. Me alegra saber que ya no mantienes tu máscara conmigo.

– ¿Mi máscara? – preguntó apenas sonriendo y mirando nuevamente hacia el frente.

– Sí, esa que te muestra como una chica fuerte y autosuficiente – suspiró y esperó unos segundos antes de seguir. –. Creo que no es necesario preguntarte por qué no estás bien. – afirmó como para seguir la conversación sin forzarla a hablar.

– Qué perceptivo – ambos rieron pero más por compromiso que por diversión. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior y trató de aguantarlo, sin embargo no lo logró y al final se descubrió llorando en silencio mientras Ichigo seguía con su mirada seria hacia el frente, agradecía que no le mostrara lástima o lo mandaría al diablo. –. Es… es injusto ¿sabes?, nada de esto tuvo que haber sucedido y aun así… cuando intento cambiar, ellos… sólo… no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? – sollozaba sin pensar en calmarse.

– Lo siento. – fue lo único que pudo decir sin atreverse a mirarla.

– ¿Por qué? Tú has sido el único que me ha creído y me ha defendido cuando todos los demás ya estaban intentando hacer pública la noticia.

– Por mi culpa todo esto te ha pasado. Te prometí que a nadie le interesaría lo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer y al final todo resulta en un desastre. Debes estar odiándome por mentirte. Además… si hubiera terminado mi relación con Orihime antes de conocerte…

– ¿Te culpas por eso? – sonrió. – Aun si eso hubiera sucedido ella buscaría a otra culpable y le haría la vida imposible… como a Ririn.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

– ¿La recuerdas? Ririn era una estudiante un año menor. Cuando comenzó a hablar contigo para que la ayudaras a entrar al equipo de fútbol femenino los demás empezaron a molestarla y agredirla. Al final no lo soportó y fue transferida a otro instituto.

– Eso explica un poco por qué de pronto ya no volví a verla pero no entiendo que tiene que ver… – frunció un poco más el ceño y se lo pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando. Se volteó a ver a Rukia y ésta sólo sonrió con tristeza confirmando sus sospechas. – Me las pagará, juro que me las pagará, ¡a mí y a Ririn!

– Ya no tiene caso, Ichigo. Suficientes problemas tiene ahora como para que agregues otro. De seguro la suspenderán y…

– ¡¿Y crees que eso es suficiente comparado con todo el daño que seguramente le ha causado a Ririn?! – Rukia bajó la vista sin responder. – ¿Y a ti, Rukia? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Incluso con lo que te hizo aun quieres perdonarla! – gritó eufórico. Definitivamente daba por hecho que no comprendía a las mujeres.

– No me importa, creo que Orihime realmente te quería. – sonrió. – Me dijo que me alejara de ti o sino esto pasaría. Bueno, no me dijo específicamente qué pasaría pero debí imaginármelo. No me importó. Si tengo que hablar yo también con el director lo haré, y trataré de disminuir su castigo. Prefiero que me conozca antes de irse, tal vez ella se arrepienta luego y podamos ser amigas. – lo miró y sonrió más divertida, era poco probable y hasta difícil de imaginar pero… soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?

– Estás loca. – fue lo único que pudo responderle sin mostrar reacción más que desentendimiento. Rukia sólo rió por lo bajó.

.

****O****

.

El período escolar terminó y ambos caminaban en dirección a la escuela de los niños. Rukia estaba ensimismada recordando las decenas de formas de disculparse que implementaron sus amigas para que ella las perdonara, sin embargo Rukia estaba decepcionada por haberla subestimado y dudar de ella, seguirían siendo sus amigas pero en esos momentos aún estaba decepcionada y algo enfadada. Suspiró una vez más y con ese, Ichigo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había suspirado, llevaba la mitad del camino con la mirada perdida y triste, ya no sabía qué hacer, los tres intentos de charla fueron en vano, sus respuestas eran escuetas y monosilábicas. Se reprendió mentalmente y por adelantado, si la pelinegra se enojaba al menos habría tenido una reacción que le indicaba que no se había convertido en un ente vacío. Tomó su mano sin decir nada, sin mirarla, pues no quería hacerle notar su sonrojo, carraspeó y frunció levemente su entrecejo, para disimular. Rukia lo miró atónita por su acción y bajó la mirada para esconder su pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, le correspondió tomando ella también su mano y así siguieron su camino sin decir nada más, sin mirarse.

Las pequeños y las gemelas se encontraban hablando acerca de sus hermanos, ideando un nuevo posible plan de emergencia para lograr su objetivo antes de que la semana acabara, pues si de algo estaban seguros era de que Ichigo y Rukia debían estar juntos, ¡eran el uno para el otro! Y ya se estaban quedando sin más ideas, ni siquiera Uryu, el mayor cerebro del grupo, estaba en condiciones de pensar ya que el pobre había sido duramente golpeado con el mazo del maldito cupido que había apuntado mal. No pudieron seguir hablando ya que Yuzu advirtió que los objetivos venían acercándose.

– ¡Vienen de la mano! – advirtió la pequeña dando saltitos de alegría. Los demás se agolparon a Yuzu para observar mejor la escena, ¡realmente estaban de la mano! ¿Sería posible que no hubieran precisado más de su ayuda para declararse lo inevitable?

Antes de llegar, Ichigo y Rukia deshicieron su agarre en un silencioso e implícito pacto de mantenerlo en secreto, no sabían que los niños habían visto todo. Por supuesto que ninguno dijo nada, ni los grandes ni los niños, pues no querían arruinar el momento, además Rukia no parecía muy animada. Llegaron a la casa Kurosaki y, antes de que pudieran despedirse, las gemelas insistieron en dejar que los Kuchiki se quedaran a tomar el té. No tuvieron que insistir mucho, al final Ichigo también quería que se quedaran y Rukia no podía decirle que no. Pasaron y los cuatro niños los empujaron a la habitación del hermano mayor, alegando que Yuzu se encargaría de todo y los demás ayudarían, que no se preocuparan.

– Déjà vu… – susurró Ichigo mirando a Rukia con una ceja levantada luego de una media hora y que los niños le hubieran traído el té con galletas alegando que se demoraron viendo Chappy el Conejo Aventurero. La chica tan sólo asintió tan estupefacta como él.

Pasaron los minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba, no lo necesitaban, estaban bien con la sola presencia del otro. Sin embargo, Ichigo no podía seguir conteniéndose, ahora que Rukia parecía estar de mejor humor debía disculparse con ella.

– Lo siento… – esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a Rukia que dejó su galleta a punto de morder al aire.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo siento… por lo de Orihime, por hacerte pasar un mal momento. Creo que hubieras estado mejor si no me…

– No fue tu culpa y lo sabes, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en seguir disculpándote.

– Sí pero… – vaciló un momento antes de seguir, se sentía avergonzado por lo que iba a confesar. – también quería disculparme porque por un momento yo también… creí que estarías embarazada. Traté de convencerme de que no era cierto pero en cuanto vi a ese tipo correr hacia ti y tú no decías nada… no lo sé, simplemente comencé a pensar que tal vez… lo siento. – se disculpó una vez más sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Rukia estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama de Ichigo mientras éste se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio. Ninguno se miraba, ella observaba el suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos pensando qué decir. Sonrió, él había sido el único sincero entre los que se disculpaban con ella.

– ¿Tú crees que yo podría enojarme porque hayas dudado un segundo de mí? Todos lo han hecho y al final sólo tú me ayudaste y me defendiste. Gracias por eso, yo no podría estar enojada contigo, Ichigo – el aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con su fina y delicada sonrisa. Involuntariamente, también sonrió. –. Siento que de verdad puedo confiar en ti y eso me hace muy feliz.

– Puedes confiar siempre en mí porque jamás te defraudaré, Rukia. Te protegeré cuantas veces sea necesario y no dejaré que te lastimen. –le dijo con total seguridad mientras acercaba su silla a la cama. Rukia sonrió aún más y lo miró, al igual que él a ella.

Siempre fue una ridiculez para ella escuchar a Rangiku decir que cuando la mirada de una enamorada se encontraba con la de su amado el tiempo se detenía, y ahora allí se encontraba, mirando a Ichigo a los ojos sin saber bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última palabra que se habían dicho. Sus ojos eran atrapantes y sabía que estar pensando en esas cosas la convertían en una de esas cursis chicas que soñaban con su príncipe azul pero ¿qué decir? Se sentía así y no lo podía remediar. Sin quererlo sus rostros se fueron acercando, casi como involuntariamente, casi como sin notarlo. Sus bocas a milímetros de rozarse, de tomar contacto en un sutil beso que quién sabe en qué terminaría… hasta que un ruido sordo se hizo presente en la cocina.

– Los niños. – alcanzó a escuchar Ichigo de la boca de Rukia, mientras ésta se levantaba y salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

– Maldición… – dijo en un suspiro Ichigo sonriendo con diversión.

Al llegar, Rukia fue testigo de la dulce escena que protagonizaban Yuzu y Tatsuki casi enterradas en montones de azúcar que se regaban también por todo el suelo. Karin y Uryu las miraban cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para reprimir las carcajadas, por otro lado, las otras dos niñas los fulminaban con la mirada sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó resignada para cuando Ichigo llegó detrás de ella.

– Yuzu quería tomar las bolsas de azúcar pero estaban muy alto, así que trate de ayudarla para que subiera a la mesada, pero justo cuando logró tomarlas resbaló y cayó sobre mí con las bolsas. El resto creo que ya lo entiendes. – finalizó mirando a su alrededor para darle a entender el resultado de todo lo anterior.

– Lo siento, hermano. – se disculpó Yuzu agachando la cabeza y sin atreverse a mirar a Ichigo.

– Lo sentimos, Ichigo. – secundó la pequeña Tatsuki.

– No creo que sea para tanto. Es suficiente con que ustedes estén bien, ¿lo están? – las niñas asintieron y sonrieron en agradecimiento. Todos comenzaron a reír por la situación haciendo alguna que otra broma.

– Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos, niños. Me ayudarán a limpiar todo este desastre y luego nos iremos a casa. – dijo con autoritarismo la pelinegra mayor.

– Y después dice que no es cierto que parecemos una familia. – se quejó Tatsuki. – Claramente Rukia es como una madre autoritaria. – Rukia la miró mal pero luego sonrió, no le desagradaba tanto la idea de jugar a la familia.

.

****O****

.

Ya era de noche y Rukia estaba en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación. Recordaba todo lo sucedido durante el día, había sido uno bastante largo y agotador, pero no podía dormir, de hecho lo único que recordaba una y otra vez eran los momentos que había pasado junto a Ichigo, cuando él la defendió, cuando le prometió que la protegería, cuando le tomó la mano… cuando casi la besa. Su rostro se sonrojó tanto que, a pesar del frío de esa noche, tenía demasiado calor, se tapó hasta la cabeza y comenzó a rodar en la cama hasta casi asfixiarse. Su felicidad era más grande que su tristeza por lo de los rumores, eso era parte de agua pasada, ahora sólo quería gritar de felicidad y así lo hizo. Tomó su almohada y se la llevó a la cara para gritar hasta que ya no tuviera aire en los pulmones.

Pese a los problemas, ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida.

"_No hay bien que por mal no venga, Rukia."_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Aaaaaaaanteúltimo capítulo, damas y caballeros. ¡Qué emoción! Les confieso que es el primer fic que terminaré desde que soy mienbro de FF :3 (lectores de ERM estarán preparando sus hachas y lanzas para veniar a por mi :$ Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo para reordenar mis ideas)

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Mucho drama, mucho IchiRuki, mucho... anti-Hime (no me odien, ni tampoco a ella... ya verán que luego la amarán *w*)

Siento la demora, creo que no lo notifiqué pero he tenido un examen el sábado pasado y a pesar de que creí tener el cap. listo para dos días después, me dio más trabajo del pensado. Lo siento mucho.

.

.

_**Kinverlins:**_ Gracias por comentar! Espero no haberme tardado mucho... Lo siento! TnT

_**Lacie:**_ Jajaja No te enojes! Orihime no es mala! (...mucho ._.) y Ashido... bueno de él no diré nada, no se lo merece jeje No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, saber que aun sigues leyendo esta historia es suficiente para mí. Y... lo del epílogo (*se hace la desentendida y se va silbando como quien esconde algo*) :D

_**Gabriela Canales:**_ No tienes idea de lo mucho que me avergoncé por el pobre Uryu al escribir esa escena pero ¿qué te digo? También quise caerme de la silla cuando lo leí durante las correcciones, jajaja. ¡Orihime no es mala! Ya lo verán, ya lo verán (*sale corriendo con lágrimas teatrales*) :D Siento arruinarte las fantasías, amiga, peroaun falta mucho para ello. "_Rukia no tendrá novio hasta los veinticinco_" recuerda las sabias palabras de nuestro querido Bya-kun /-v-/

_**rukia14kurosaki:**_ Uhh, no te das una mínima idea de lo que será para Ichigo estar con la enana O.- jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me ponen muy, mu contenta, y... espero no haber fomentado más odio a tu odio... ._. jajajaja

_**Fer:**_ ¿Quieres la verdad? Lo de Hisana y Byakuya fue de improviso, lo confieso, es que esa tarde cuando escribía justo presencié una pelea típica de mis padres y morí de ganas por ver a un Byakuya gobernado y en una situación ridícula, e Hisana me ha ayudado :D la aaaamo jajajjaa, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Mmm, bueno, ya ves que la relación padres-hija de Rukia es como la de cualquier adolescente, espero poder haberlo dejado claro y no se sobreentienda O.-

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:**_ Nessie-chan! Me alegra haber visto tu comentario, si te soy sincera amo leer tus largos coemntarios, siempre me hacen reír y me animan mucho, gracias! :3 ¡Y no le digas zorra-hime a Inoue! (aunque tal vez se lo merece por haberse puesto un traje demasiado atrevido en el manga, para la batalla contra los Quincy. Sólo espero que sea para impresionar a Ishida -.-' Zorra-hime... O/O) jajaja. Mmmm... me muerdo la lengua con los cinco años eh? Y bueno, un RenTsuki (como me gusta llamarlo a mí) tenía que estar presente aunque fuera algo secundario e infantil, no me resistí. Bya-kun e Hisana son realmente unos metiches pero así los quiero, quién no lidia con padres similares (a su manera, pero son similares en algún punto). Sí, Rukia no la tuvo fácil, ni antes ni ahora, pero lo bueno es que ahora lo tiene a Ichi-nii para protegerla (¡Quiero un Ichi-nii yo también! TT/TT) Uhh, recuérdalo bien, amiga mía, las sabias palabras de nuestro Bya-kun que profesan "_Rukia no tendrá novio hastacumplir los veinticinco_", Amén, Byakuya-sama, Amén... jajajaja Ok no ._. pobre de Ichi-nii. Yo tampoco puedo creer que, ahora, sólo quede un capítulo para terminar (*sonrisa enigmática*), pero bueno... ¡Tienes razón! jaja las pobres amigas, no tanto, de Rukia que no han tenido mucha participación, ¿debería crear un fic espeacial para ellas?, se llamaría "_¿Y que fue de la vida de las tres amigas?_" jajjaja... no suena mal ._. me lo pensaré...

.

_**Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia. Por favor no dejen de seguir leyendo, el próximo capítulo está estimado para este fin de semana pero por si no llegara a haber noticias, entonces estará durante la próxima semana.**_

**¡Les tengo una sorpresa así que por favor esperen la conti!**

_**Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**_


	6. ¡Bruja Hechicera!

Era imposible no recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Ichigo, sonreía con tan sólo pensarlos. La primera vez que cruzaron palabra; el juego, cuando él le dedicó su victoria en frente de todos; cuando la había defendido de esos acosadores; la fiesta de Mizuiro…

_**OoOoOo**_

– _¡Ichigo, Gin, bienvenidos! – los saludó Mizuiro después de abrir por completo la puerta de su mansión. – Veo que vienen muy bien acompañados. – susurró pegándoles un codazo a cada uno y riendo._

– _¿Qué dices? Tú sabes que Rangiku es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo. – lo regañó Gin riendo a la par que tomaba a la chica por la cintura._

– _De ti sí lo sabía pero… – mordió su lengua antes de finalizar esa frase. No quería enojar a su amigo y tampoco incomodar a la chica. – No importa, más bien, espero que disfruten esta fiesta que celebra la victoria de nuestro equipo de fútbol – le hizo señas al Dj para que cortara la música y luego de unos segundos de abucheos todos callaron y prestaron atención a las palabras del anfitrión. –. ¡Quiero agradecerles el que hayan venido a esta fiesta! – una ola de vitoreo y aplausos lo interrumpieron. –. Sí, sí, bueno, ¿qué les parece si le damos la bienvenida a nuestro capitán, Kurosaki Ichigo? Ichigo acércate. – dijo lo último siendo apenas escuchado debido a la explosión de gritos que se expandió por todos los rincones del lugar._

_Ichigo dudó unos segundos antes de asentir y dar unos pasos para festejar con los demás, motivando a más gritos y aplausos. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y pronto todos volvieron a sus anteriores actividades. Ichigo le extendió una mano a Rukia y ella, correspondiéndole, se dejó guiar hasta un lado de lo que suponía ser la pista de baile._

– _Creo que es hora de dejarlos solos, ¿no lo crees, amor?_

– _Diga lo que diga eres tú quien gana siempre, Ran – la aludida lo golpeó en el hombro y luego sonrió. –. De todos modos, tendríamos que buscar a tus amigas, Toshiro dijo que Hinamori vendría con él y también traerían a Soi Fong. – la rubia tomó su mano y sin esperar más nada, corrió en búsqueda de sus amigas… y el posible novio de Momo._

_**OoOoOo**_

– _No puedo creer que estemos todas aquí. – comentó Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

– _Bueno, fue una invitación múltiple, Gin me dijo que las trajera y luego Ichigo se acercó a invitarnos también – Rukia se giró para ver extrañada al chico que ahora se hacía el desentendido. –. Al final, Momo nos dijo a Soi y a mí que el pequeño Shiro nos había invitado a la fiesta también._

– _Preferiría que tú me llamaras como todos los demás lo hacen, Matsumoto. – le espetó Toshiro enojado._

– _¡Ay, vamos! Eres tan bajo como Rukia. Sin ofender, cariño – Agregó ante la furibunda mirada de su amiga. –, y tienes aspecto de niño rebelde con ese cabello todo blanco. _

– _Rangiku, deja de molestar a mi primo. – le espetó Gin sonriente._

– _¿Qué puedo decirte? Es divertido – todos carcajearon fuerte ante el comentario. –. Y… ¿entonces?_

– _¿Entonces qué? – preguntó Rukia al notar que Rangiku los miraba a ambos, a Ichigo a ella._

– _¿Ya… son oficialmente novios o qué? – el rostro de ambos era un verdadero poema. A Rukia se le contrajo la cara de los nervios e Ichigo… bueno, él se ocupaba de sacar de de sus pulmones el líquido que había entrado accidentalmente cuando escuchó su pregunta._

– _¡R-R-Rangiku! – vociferó Rukia sin poder controlar su tartamudeo._

– _¡Sólo pregunto! Si no quieres no me respondas, Ichigo lo hará por ti. – Todos los ojos fueron puestos en el susodicho y Rukia fue automáticamente silenciada por Rangiku._

– _Ahh… ahh… bu-bueno, yo… n-nosotros… – miró a Rukia en busca de ayuda pero ella nada podía hacer al tener ambas manos de la rubia cubriéndole la boca. Tragó grueso y trató de buscar la mejor respuesta a toda esa locura. – Todavía somos amigos. _

– _¡Ajá! – festejó la rubia soltando por fin a su amiga. – Justo como lo dices, todavía, pero eso no significa que no quieras que sea tu novia._

– _¿Qué?_

– _¿Me equivoco?_

– _Bueno…_

– _¿O no? – lo interrumpió sólo para ponerlo más nervioso._

– _No._

– _¿No?_

– _Quiero decir sí._

– _¿Sí qué?_

– _Sí… no… bueno, yo…_

– _¿Me equivoco? ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu novia?_

– _No… sí…_

– _¡Ajá!_

– _Espera, ¿qué?_

_Todos comenzaron a reír ante la confusión de uno y la victoria del otro, todos excepto Rukia que lo miraba sorprendida. Él se giró para verla y sonrió algo apenado._

_**OoOoOo**_

– _Siento haberte puesto en una situación embarazosa. – se él disculpó sobándose la nuca._

– _Tiene el increíble talento de enredarte con sus palabras y así conseguir lo que quiere. – sonrió mirando hacia el frente._

– _Sí, eso creo. Aun así… creo que contesté bien a sus preguntas – confesó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para volver a la fiesta. –. ¿Vienes? – le preguntó cuando la vio completamente estática en su lugar._

_**OoOoOo**_

– ¿A qué te referías con eso, Kurosaki? – le preguntó a su reflejo en el espejo. Al principio se había ilusionado con esas palabras, pero ya era viernes y nada había sucedido desde entonces. Las esperanzas estaban muriendo en su interior.

Bajó completamente desganada a la cocina, miró por la ventana que daba al exterior desde las escaleras, el clima acompañaba al sentimiento, estaba tan nublado y ventoso como triste lo estaba su corazón. Era un día deprimente.

– Buen día. – se forzó a decir por compromiso. De hecho, el día no tenía nada de bueno, era más bien un asco.

– Buen día. – respondieron sus padres devolviéndole el saludo. Hisana miró a su esposo y éste tan sólo se encogió de hombros indicando que tampoco tenía idea de su actitud.

– Hola. – fue el saludo de vuelta de parte de los dos pequeños. Sus voces monótonas y casi susurrantes le dieron a Rukia una idea de lo que les pasaba, también ellos entendían lo que significaba ese día.

– Rukia, cariño, aquí tienes tu desayuno. – trató de amenizar el ambiente lúgubre su madre. – ¿Te sientes bien? – se animó a preguntar algo temerosa.

– Sí, claro – respondió sin pensárselo mucho. Mentir se estaba volviendo verdaderamente su nueva afición. –. Todo bien, mamá, no te preocupes. – se sentó y tomó una tostada para, posteriormente, untarle jalea.

Su estómago estaba completamente cerrado, no quería comer, ni beber; su humor estaba por el suelo y no tenía ganas de nada. Aun así debía fingir que nada pasaba, pues sus padres no tenían la culpa de su estado y tampoco quería preocuparlos. Era comer y vomitar luego o no comer y preocupar a su madre, que automáticamente haría un drama de la situació complicado. Sentimientos encontrados.

– Rukia, ya se hace tarde, ¿aún no acabas? – preguntó su madre preocupada por verla tan ausente durante todo ese tiempo.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces sorprendida por el tiempo que había dejado pasar con sólo unos banales pensamientos. Asintió repetidas veces frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose algo extrañada; tomó su portafolio y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada para colocarse sus zapatos y salir de casa finalmente. Tatsuki y Uryu imitaron su accionar y luego de despedirse de sus padres fueron a la entrada para tomar sus abrigos y colocarse sus zapatos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hisana suspiró preocupada.

– ¿Qué crees que fue eso, Byakuya? – preguntó Hisana sin despegar la vista de la puerta todavía.

– No lo sé. – fue lo único que pudo responder tomando un poco de su café.

– ¡No sólo digas "no lo sé"! ¡Es grave! Tus hijos están preocupados y ni siquiera sabemos por qué.

– ¿Y qué sugieres, Hisana? Los seguimos y los observamos durante todo el día. – propuso con ironía.

– No es una mala idea – susurró pensándoselo un poco. Byakuya levantó su vista mirándola con una ceja levantada y ella resopló. –. Está bien pero… no lo sé, ¿qué tal si algo les ha pasado? Quizás... han tenido alguna discusión con los Kurosaki.

– Si así fuera yo me encargaría de Kurosaki Ichigo.

– He dicho los Kurosaki, plural, querido. Y eso significa que has aceptado la posible relación de tu hija con el chico.

– ¿De qué hablas? No digas tonterías…

– ¿Recuerdas el día después de la fiesta? Cuando ambos llegaron juntos. Yo creo que…

– Confío en mi hija, ella no desobedecería mis órdenes, Hisana.

– ¿Cuáles órdenes? Tú nunca le prohibiste dormir en su casa.

– ¿Debería hacerlo explícitamente? Sabe la diferencia entre las cosas, ya no es una niña.

– Y por eso mismo creo que ahora está preocupada por alguna discusión con el chico – dedujo con orgullo. –. Tal vez no han coincidido en algo y por eso se han peleado, ella es tan terca como tú…

– Créeme que el aspecto de terca no lo ha heredado de mí. – comentó por lo bajo, inevitablemente siendo escuchado.

– Cierra la boca, cariño – hizo una mueca de resignación y acató su orden. –. Como te decía, tal vez hubo alguna diferencia de opiniones y eso los llevó a la discusión. Ahora los niños están tristes porque su hermana está preocupada. Qué orgullosa estoy de mis hijos, apoyándose en situaciones difíciles como éstas.

Byakuya suspiró dando otro sorbo a su café, no discutiría con su esposa, al final ella siempre tenía la razón… aun cuando no la tuviera. Si quería creer una estupidez semejante como esa ¡que lo hiciera! Él bien sabía que su hija no andaba con un mocoso como ese Kurosaki, ni siquiera se fijaría en alguien como él.

Qué equivocados estaban.

.

.

Caminaron a paso lento por las calles que los conducían a la casa Kurosaki, no sabían con exactitud si querían o no encontrarse con los tres hermanos, pues eso significaba que el día comenzaría y, consecuentemente, debería terminar, al igual que su tiempo juntos. En cuanto llegaron, ellos ya los esperaban en la puerta de la casa, su semblante era el mismo, Rukia sonrió con ironía, por supuesto que así estarían. Se saludaron como si no lo hicieran en realidad, con un vano hola que se llevaba en frío viento y sus miradas tristes que denotaban el humor de cada uno sin siquiera preguntar.

– Es posible que el mago de Karakura haga una de sus funciones de caridad a beneficio de la fundación de niños desamparados mañana por la tarde… – rompió el silencio la pequeña castaña del grupo luego de haber recorrido la mitad del camino de ida al insituto.

– Se le llama orfanato, Yuzu. – aclaró su hermana de mala gana.

– No es lo mismo, Karin, si los directores de la fundación han decidido llamarlo así es porque no es un orfanato – espetó su hermana con enfado. –. Como decía, hará una función para recaudar fondos y me gustaría invitarlos para que vayamos todos juntos, ¿no les parece una buena idea?

Tatsuki y Uryu sonrieron ampliamente y miraron a su hermana mayor en busca de una respuesta favorable. Rukia sonrió casi diciéndoles que sí, sólo la expresión del chico a su lado la hizo callar sus palabras antes de siquiera poder decirlas.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? Creí que te agradaría la idea, después de todo iremos con Rukia.

– No es eso, Yuzu, de verdad que a mí también me gustaría ir a ese evento todos juntos pero… – vaciló unos segundos antes de seguir. No quería decirlo, en realidad él también deseaba pasar más tiempo con Rukia hasta que tuviera el valor de decirle lo que… en verdad quería estar con ella. – Bueno, papá iba a decírselos esta tarde, quiere que pasemos un fin de semana en familia en la casa del lago en Inuzuri.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sorprendidas las dos niñas.

– Sí, dijo que el tío Abarai también iría, quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con su primo.

– ¿Iremos a Inuzuri por el fin de semana? – preguntó sin rastro de emoción Yuzu.

– Creí que les agradaría, Renji irá…

– No queremos ir – le respondió tajante Karin, gesto que dejó impresionado a su hermano mayor. –. Podemos ir cualquier otro fin de semana. Yuzu y yo queremos ir a ver a Don Kanonji en su función de mañana.

– Entiendo pero el viejo ha dicho que tal vez pasemos uno de esos dos días en el Gran Parque Inuzuri. Se oía entusiasmado y… Yo tampoco quiero ir – confesó con algo de molestia en su voz. – pero ya sabes cómo es ese viejo loco cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza. Además, nuestra madre ha dicho que quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos para compensar el tiempo que estuvo lejos…

– No, Ichigo, no iremos. – reclamó Karin con más determinación.

El silencio embargó al grupo que ahora se miraba con distintos sentimientos. Sólo una niña se animó a romper el silencio de la manera más… típica a su modo.

– ¡¿Acaso estás loca, Karin?! ¡Yuzu, dile algo! – las regañó Tatsuki elevando su voz. – Estamos hablando del increíble parque de diversiones de Inuzuri, ¡es el paraíso de todo niño!

– Pero, Tatsuki, nosotras…

– ¡Sin peros, Karin! Como que me entere de que han desperdiciado esa increíble oportunidad usaré mis dotes de karate para darles sus merecidos golpes. – amenazó con el puño en alto.

– Tatsuki, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero… si tú entiendes nuestra posición…

– ¿Cuál posición? – cuestionaron ambos mayores siendo olímpicamente ignorados.

–…sabrás que estamos en situación de emergencia. – finalizó Yuzu como toda una pequeña adulta.

– Yuzu, comprendo lo que dices pero…

– No hay peros que valgan, Tatsuki. –respondió la pequeña con autoritarismo.

– Uryu, tu turno. – sopesó la pequeña pelinegra Kuchiki.

– Bien – respondió escuetamente el aludido dando un paso al frente. –. Yuzu, ustedes irán al gran parque de Inuzuri y nos traerán un lindo y costoso recuerdo. Estaremos esperando por su visita a la vuelta. Fin de la conversación – aludió con completa seriedad. Ahora, los cuatro niños se miraban con una seriedad máxima que asustaba a los más grandes, casi parecía que se hablaban con la mirada dejándolos a ellos dos fuera de la conversación. Al final, Yuzu asintió con la misma seriedad, representada con su ceño fruncido al mejor estilo Kurosaki, pero visiblemente satisfecha.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Rukia un poco curiosa y enfadada también.

– Rukia, ¿nuestra madre no te ha enseñado que no debes meterte en asuntos de niños? – preguntó más molesto su hermano.

– No, no lo creo…

– Pues debería hacerlo, dile que te hable de ello en cuanto volvamos. – la interrumpió a la par que se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

– Maldito enano… – susurró la pelinegra mayor apretando los puños.

– Bueno, técnicamente él _es_ un niño – le llamó la atención enfatizando una palabra en cuestión –, lo que te convierte a ti en la enana. – le respondió Ichigo habiéndola escuchado y con la evidente intención de molestarla un poco.

– ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! – preguntó más que enojada. – ¡Descerebrado! – mala idea molestarla cuando ya estaba molesta.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó fingiendo molestia y con sus manos en la cintura. Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro comenzando así una pequeña discusión verbal, divertida para ambos casos, y lejos de sentir vergüenza por tanta cercanía, ambos reñían instando al otro a retroceder.

– Genial, última vez que caminaremos juntos y lo único que se les ocurre es pelear. Grandioso, somos hermanos de dos tontos. – refunfuño Karin con el ceño fruncido.

– Bueno, no han peleado desde que nos hemos conocido, de todos modos – llamó Yuzu la atención. –. Yo creo que es buena señal, al menos ahora sabemos que hay más confianza entre ellos – Los tres niños la miraron confundidos. –. ¿No ven que les gusta pelear? No es más que un juego de palabras… agresivas, pero un juego al fin. Yo creo que esa es su manera de demostrar su cariño el uno por el otro.

– Estás loca. – acotó Karin simplemente.

– No lo dudes – apoyó Uryu entre susurros bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de la pequeña castaña. –. Ahh… K-Karin… – llamó la atención de la niña intentando así escapar del silencioso regaño de Yuzu. – No creo que estemos tan perdidos, ¿sabes? Ayer por la noche estuve ideando un fantástico plan que hará que esos dos estén juntos a partir de esta misma tarde. ¡Es grandioso! Y no lo digo simplemente porque yo lo he ideado, no, no, es que…

– ¡Cierra la boca, presumido! – lo calló Tatsuki con su puño en alto. – ¿Así que has estado pensando por tu cuenta? Creo que no he recibido la noticia de que hayamos dejado de ser un equipo, hermanito. – comentó más que enfadada.

– ¿Celosa, hermanita? – preguntó él con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho en pose arrogante. – A veces tenemos que pensar por separado. Es cuestión de espacio personal, Tatsuki, tú misma lo dijiste hace unos días atrás, ¿o no?

– Uryu, maldito…

– Además, si no aprendo a tomar decisiones por mí mismo desde ahora, ¿qué pasará cuando Orihime y yo estemos casados y viviendo en nuestra casa? ¿Quién tomará las decisiones por nosotros? ¿Acaso serás tú, Tatsuki?

– ¡Ya está! ¡Suficiente! ¡Si no quieres que te deje sin la capacidad de tomar decisiones correrás por tu vida antes de que te alcance! – vociferó Tatsuki siendo, instantáneamente, tomada por ambos hombros, cortesía de Yuzu y Karin. ¿Así que ese maldito se atrevía hablar de la pechugona hueca? Ahora se las vería con su querido amiguito, el puño.

– ¡Sólo estás celosa de que Orihime algún día será mi esposa y tú ni siquiera tienes novio! – "_Oh, no. Un homicidio se acerca…_" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de ambas hermanas Kurosaki.

– ¡Te mataré! ¡Maldito engreído, traidor! – pataleaba Tatsuki para zafarse del agarre de ambas niñas.

Como los cuatro se habían adelantado bastante, Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron más atrás hablando de otras cosas, tanto así que cuando vieron la pequeña riña entre los dos pequeños trataron de apresurarse a llegar con ellos.

– Tranquila, sé que Abarai Renji todavía no se ha interesado en ti, hermanita, pero cuando lo haga ¡espero que me inviten a la boda! – las tres niñas sabían lo que pasaría si él no corría y el pequeño también lo sabía, pero… molestar al monstruo mayor de la familia Kuchiki a veces era divertido, por más masoquista que lo creyeran. Tomó la suficiente distancia antes de que Tatsuki finalmente pudiera zafarse del agarre de las niñas y, al final, una hilera de cuatro niños corriendo se alejó de los dos hermanos mayores, uno corría _por_ su vida, otra para _quitarle_ la vida y las dos últimas para _salvar_ una vida.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Rukia al aire deteniéndose luego de ver como los niños corrían lejos de ellos.

.

.

– Mal… ditos… idiotas… – trataba de decir Karin completamente agitada. Cuando por fin los había alcanzado, Uryu tenía el rostro azul y las manos de su hermana rodeándole el cuello. Básicamente lo estaba ahorcando. Con su balón de fútbol golpeó a ambos niños tan fuerte que logró separarlos sin problema. – ¿Qué creen… que hacen pelean… do por estupideces? Estábamos hablando de algo importante. – dijo lo último ya recuperando la compostura.

– ¡Él empezó!

– ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Haz sido tú…

– ¿Y desde cuándo ustedes dos pelean? – preguntó Karin al borde del desquicio.

– ¡Él empezó! – volvió a gritar Tatsuki.

– ¡Que estás loca! Haz sido tú.

– ¡¿Podemos volver a hablar de lo importante?! – gritó a la par que los golpeaba nuevamente con el balón. Cuando estos asintieron resignados, ella prosiguió. – Gracias. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Uryu, si es que se acuerdan, no podremos caminar juntos de vuelta a casa – los pequeños la miraron confundidos. –, esta tarde nos irán a buscar nuestros padres. Llegarán durante el período de clases así que estarán libres para cuando finalice el día. – lo corrigió sin un rastro de felicidad en su rostro.

– Pero… entonces ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Karin? Si es la última vez que estamos los seis juntos… Al final ¿hemos fallado en nuestra misión?

– Nosotros nunca fallamos, hermanito, creí que lo tenías grabado en tu cabeza. El juego no se acaba hasta que hayamos ganado. – aclaró Tatsuki con aires de superioridad.

– Y entonces ¿qué pasará ahora? – se animó a preguntar Yuzu. Los cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos y luego se voltearon para ver a sus respectivos hermanos correr a lo lejos.

– Sólo nos tomaremos un tiempo hasta que los volvamos a juntar. – dijo Karin con desgano. –. Creo que al final tendremos que ir a Inuzuri y comprarles algo para después poder ir a visitarlos.

– Espero un buen regalo, niñas. – acotó Tatsuki.

– Y justo cuando Ichigo empezaba a caerme bien. – retomaron su camino mirando hacia el frente.

– Te ha caído bien desde el principio, Uryu.

– ¿Y tú no dirías lo mismo, Tatsuki?

– No lo creo, Rukia aún me las tiene que pagar por lo de años atrás y que pasé más tiempo con el Príncipe Delincuente no me dejará jugarle bromas con tranquilidad. – respondió con una media sonrisa luego de pensárselo unos segundos.

– ¿Y se supone que "Príncipe Delincuente" es como llaman a mi hermano? – preguntó curiosa Karin.

– Sí. –respondió sin más la otra pelinegra.

– No es mala idea, me gusta. – sonrió contagiando a su hermana.

– Recen por su hermano, niñas, en cuanto sea hechizado por el amor de la bruja todo podría salirse de control. – les aconsejó Uryu suspirando con culpa. Las hermanas lo miraron con confusión al principio y luego sonrieron.

– Creo que ya ha sido hechizado desde el comienzo. Y por lo de las cosas fuera de control… tranquilo, está así desde mucho antes de conocerlos.

– Estoy muy contenta de haberlos conocido – se sinceró Yuzu sonriendo y sin girarse a ver a ninguno. –. Estos días han sido los más divertidos de toda mi vida, y no exagero. Papá y mamá tienen que viajar mucho por sus trabajos y casi siempre quedamos al cuidado de una niñera y no podemos llevar a ningún amigo a casa. Ichigo tampoco solía estar mucho tiempo en casa por el entrenamiento del equipo o se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación alegando que estaba cansando. Mashiro, nuestra niñera, nos decía que no era su culpa, la secundaria no es fácil y menos cuando se es capitán de un club, pero nos aburríamos y casi no hacíamos nada en casa más que ver la tele y aprender a cocinar junto a Mashiro – levantó su rostro y sonrió más alegremente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos. –. Por eso creo que estas dos semanas han sido increíbles y las más divertidas de todas. No queremos separarnos de ustedes, ¿verdad, Karin? – la aludida tan sólo asintió en afirmación a lo que decía su hermana.

– Uryu tampoco quisiera perderlas como amigas, él es un antisocial pero ahora que ustedes están con nosotros creo que es más… normal. – agregó Tatsuki rápidamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó el pequeño con una voz lo bastante aguda que sorprendió a las tres niñas. – ¡Yo no he dicho eso nunca, Tatsuki! ¿Por qué mientes?

– Ay, hermanito, sabes que no son necesarias las palabras entre nosotros. Te conozco muy bien.

– Más bien has sido tú la que me ha dicho que ellas te han caído tan bien que podrían ser parte de nuestro…

– ¡Wow, Uryu! Creo que no has dormido muy bien anoche, ¿no? Ja, ja, ja. – interrumpió en voz alta mientras le daba un buen codazo en las costillas al pobre niño.

– Lo habría hecho si… no hubieras insistido en que había alguien en el armario… – se defendió con dificultad mientras se recuperaba del sutil golpe de su hermana. – Dijiste que sólo por esa vez… me dejarías dormir contigo y el Señor Dondochakka… pero al final te has metido en mi cama y me has… tirado de ella tres veces.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó entre risas Karin.

– ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¿D-de qué hablas, tonto? – vociferó completamente roja la niña, algo que los hizo estallar en carcajadas a los tres niños.

Detrás de ellos Rukia e Ichigo llegaron agitados de tanto correr, ahora los miraban con una sonrisa nostálgica, era increíble para ellos ver como habían congeniado tan bien esos cuatro.

Luego de un rato más caminando, Rukia suspiró y levantó su vista hacia el cielo, pensando qué había hecho para merecer todo eso, sólo quería estar cerca de Ichigo, ¿tan difícil era cumplir ese deseo?

– Mira por dónde vas, Rukia, recuerda como nos encontramos la primera vez. – la regañó riéndose el chico.

– Bueno, la diferencia es que ahora tú vienes a mi lado. Si alguien fuera a tropezar conmigo tú de seguro me protegerías. – sonrió sin dejar de ver el cielo grisáceo.

– ¡Cuánto me halaga, señorita Kuchiki! – ironizó cual príncipe a su damisela. – ¿Tanto confías en mí?

– Sí. – Ichigo se sonrojó y carraspeó un poco para alejar tontas sensaciones.

El camino siguió hasta llegar al instituto de los pequeños; excepto por algún que otro comentario de los niños, el ambiente era silencioso y algo apenado.

– Hemos llegado – dijo Ichigo sin quererlo. Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban, sólo veían al gran edificio sin mirarlo realmente. –. Es hora, niños. Mejor se apuran o se les hará tarde.

– Tengo una idea –propuso, sorpresivamente, Yuzu. –. En unas dos horas más se abrirá el zoológico de Karakura y como es día de semana el precio se reduce a la mitad, ¿qué les parece si vamos todos juntos? – los tres niños a su lado la miraron con la boca abierta y sin pestañar.

– Yuzu, hoy tienen clases y nosotros también, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó su hermano extrañado.

– Lo sé, lo sé pero… no quiero ir a clases hoy, Ichigo.

– No lo sé… no es conveniente que falten a clases así porque sí. – razonó el chico.

– Tsk, si tan sólo Rukia también pudiera entendernos así de fácil. – murmuró Tatsuki siendo escuchada por todos.

– Eres muy mala con tu hermana, Tatsuki. – respondió Karin con su usual ceño fruncido.

– Sí, bueno, Rukia es nuestra hermana… aun así es peor que nuestros padres. – susurró esta vez Uryu.

– ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – los dos pequeños miraron de reojo a su hermana y luego a Karin con resignación.

– Rukia, ¿Cuántas veces has faltado a clases este año? – preguntó Uryu sin dejar de mirar a Karin.

– Ninguna. Tengo asistencia perfecta desde el primer año.

– Dime, Karin, ¿Cuántas veces hemos faltado a clases este año? –le preguntó ahora a la niña.

– Pues… la profesora dice que son los únicos con asistencia perfecta.

– Déjame aclararte que odiamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser al maldito que haya creado la escuela. Y si fuera por nuestros padres ya los habríamos convencido de faltar varias veces.

– ¿Y qué ocurrió?

– Rukia ocurrió, Yuzu, Rukia ocurrió. – murmuró con voz de ultratumba Tatsuki.

– ¿De qué hablan, pequeños desconsiderados? Algún día me lo agradecerán. Tener asistencia perfecta es algo de qué hablar para los directivos de la universidad a la que vayan a entrar.

– Rukia, somos niños de diez años, ¿por qué demonios pensaríamos ahora sobre universidades? – le espetó Tatsuki molesta.

– De seguro Uryu está de mi lado.

– Pues la verdad es que creo que teniendo tan corta edad deberíamos preocuparnos de otras cosas más que por nuestro futuro, hermana.

– Le has pedido matrimonio a Inoue Orihime.

– No, no lo he hecho, aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por tomar la mano de esa hermosa Princesa Tejedora – susurró lo último casi entrando en un trance hipnótico del cual Tatsuki estaba dispuesta a despertarlo con un buen golpe. –. Sé que ella entenderá que nuestro amor es imposible hasta que ambos seamos mayores de edad y tengamos nuestros propios trabajos. Tendré que trabajar muy duro si quiero ser un buen médico – tomó su mentón con una mano y utilizó la otra como soporte de su codo. –. Tendría que buscar ya una buena clínica que me guarde el lugar hasta entonces.

– Nuestro padre es médico de una clínica propia, de seguro estará encantado de tenerte como aprendiz. – comentó Ichigo en broma recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte de Rukia.

– Perfecto. Orihime será una esposa muy afortunada – se contentó Uryu anotando esa recomendación en su libretita. –. Muchas gracias, hermanita, por proteger mi futuro no dejándome faltar a clases.

– Eres un maldito traidor. – susurró Tatsuki causando la gracia de las dos pequeñas Kurosaki.

– Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanto hablar y ya váyanse a clase antes de que sea tarde. – aconsejó Rukia, quitándole la gracia a toda la escena. Otra vez ese ambiente lúgubre y silencioso.

– En serio no quiero ir a clases.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu? Tú no eres así – inquirió Ichigo con preocupación. –. Te encanta ir a la escuela.

– No quiero ir si eso significa que todo volverá a ser como antes. – dijo la niña con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto.

– ¿Cómo que como antes?

– Papá nos llevará a clases todas las mañanas hasta que ambos tengan otro viaje de trabajos y entonces Mashiro se encargará de nosotras por dos semanas más.

– ¿Y qué, no te agrada Mashiro?

– Sí me agrada, es que… es que… – no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer traicioneras por sus mejillas. – No quiero dejar de ver a Rukia, ni a Tatsuki, ni a Uryu, quiero seguir caminando junto a ellos a la escuela y que podamos jugar carreras con Tatsuki mientras Uryu se queja de que eso nos hará sudar y llegaremos sucios a clase. No quiero que tú te vuelvas a ir con el equipo de fútbol hasta tarde y que ya no tengamos tiempo como durante estas dos semanas. No estoy enojada con papá y mamá por dejarnos solos por el trabajo pero no quiero volver a sentirme sola sin ningún amigo en la casa. Desde que hemos conocido a Rukia estos han sido los días más felices y yo… yo no… ¡No quiero que se acabe! – lloró desconsoladamente mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos.

Ichigo miró a Rukia y ésta asintió limpiándose las lágrimas que también querían salir de sus ojos.

– Yuzu, cariño – susurró cerca de ella sintiéndose como su madre cuando la consolaba a ella. –, verás, no es fácil para mí. Durante todo este tiempo me he acostumbrado a ustedes, a sus sonrisas, sus historias, a todo. También me duele saber que no volveremos a caminar juntas al instituto otra vez, pero no es como si ya no nos volviéramos a ver jamás, aunque los niños no puedan ir a su casa a jugar ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas en la nuestra, ¿les he dicho que le han agradado mucho a nuestra madre?

– Sí, no ve la hora de volver a verlas para restregarme en la cara lo buena hija que podría ser yo también. – admitió Tatsuki de mala gana, haciendo reír a Rukia y Uryu en el proceso.

– Tatsuki y Uryu están muy contentos de haberlas conocido, aunque sean tan orgullosos de no poder admitirlo. – dijo en voz alta para que los otros dos escucharan. –. Y creo que es la primera vez que deciden compartir sus ideas con alguien más que no sean ellos – las niñas rieron y la pequeña Yuzu se limpió las lágrimas ya más calmada. Ichigo observó a la pelinegra mayor sintiendo en el pecho una calidez que, se convencía cada vez más, creía saber de qué se trataba. –. Vengan aquí, las quiero como si fueran mis tercera y cuarta hermanas. – las niñas rieron y se abalanzaron contra ella para abrazarlas y romper a llorar una vez más.

– Dios, parece el final de una telenovela. – murmuró Tatsuki con un hilo de voz.

– Cierra la boca, si tú también estás al borde del llanto, Tatsuki.

– No es cierto.

– Pues, ¿por qué te limpias las lágrimas entonces, tonTatsuki?

– Sólo me ha entrado algo al ojo.

– ¿A ambos?

– Sí, tontIshida.

– Pues yo sí quiero llorar. – susurró él con su labio inferior temblándole.

– Ja, ja, ja, vengan aquí, pequeños demonios – les dijo Ichigo a la par que los tomaba suavemente por las cabezas y los acercaba a su pecho. –. Yo sí que los extrañaré aunque ustedes no lo hagan.

– Sólo… Rukia puede… llamarnos así. – hipó Uryu empañado sus lentes pero sin dejar de llorar. Ichigo tan sólo pudo sonreír, Rukia ya le había advertido de ello.

– Ve pronto a ver a nuestra hermana, Príncipe Delincuente, te dejaremos usar la excusa de que vas a por nosotros. – dijo Tatsuki ganándose las carcajadas del chico.

Para cuando los niños entraron al edificio, la gente que aun llegaba con sus hijos miraba a Rukia con compasión y luego a ichigo con reproche, malentendiendo la situación. Como la chica ignoraba a todos ellos, Ichigo trataba de aclarar las cosas negando con la cabeza y sonriendo algo apenado. Cuando ya iban a mitad de camino de llegar a su instituto, él trató de romper el gélido silencio que los envolvía.

– Y… ¿tú que crees?

– ¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

– Acerca de esto. ¿Crees que todo cambiará ahora que todo vuelve a la normalidad? – preguntó con deje de tristeza en su voz. Menuda manera de romper el silencio.

– A la normalidad. – repitió ella en un susurro anhelante. Claro, desde el principio eso no era completamente real, ahora deberían volver "a la normalidad".

¿Qué decir? Pues nada, ni ella sabía la repuesta. ¿A la normalidad? ¿Acaso nada de lo ocurrido durante esas dos semanas había sido normal? Aunque, pensándolo bien, que Ichigo Kurosaki, miembro y capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Karakura, estuviera al lado de una chica tan desabrida como ella era algo de por sí inusual, por supuesto que no era normal. Nada de todo eso lo era.

El camino siguió en silencio hasta llegar al instituto, como era de esperarse Rukia no contestó a la pregunta de Ichigo y él tan sólo no insistió, después de todo ¿quién era él para presionarla si al final se había comportado como un idiota durante todos esos días? No tenía derecho a ser querido por una persona como Rukia y lo más probable sería creer que ella ya no estuviera interesada en él luego de haberlo conocido bien. Se lo merecía, tal vez si hubiera hablado con ella cuando aún tenía la oportunidad entonces ahora sí sería diferente, pero no, tenía que poner en duda sus sentimientos y dejar que la lastimaran en dos ocasiones, jamás se perdonaría por ello, y eso era un punto más que agregar a su lista de "¿Por qué no confesársele a Rukia Kuchiki?". Era un completo imbécil.

Antes de llegar al salón, Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo que detuvo en el aire antes de tocar la puerta. Él la miró sorprendido y algo nervioso por su accionar, sin embargo ella no lo hizo.

– Sólo cambiará, sólo volverá a la normalidad – enfatizó la última palabra. –, si tú así lo quieres. – dicho eso último, soltó su mano y abrió la puerta siendo ella la primera en entrar y dejándolo solo parado en el pasillo.

La mañana siguió tan fría y tensa, claro, sólo para ellos dos, pues el día era completamente normal para los demás, un viernes ansiado y anhelado más. No se vieron a la cara en todo el primer período de clase, y eso que durante las horas de Literatura el profesor los había hecho trabajar en grupo y, oh casualidad, Rangiku, Momo, Soi, Keigo y Mizuiro decidieron hacer las actividades todos juntos, qué se podía esperar más que a Ichigo y Rukia accediendo derrotados a la propuesta, sin embargo ni siquiera eso había logrado remediar la incomodidad entre ellos y las otras tres chicas lo notaron.

Por otro lado, Rukia estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que sus tres amigas no sabían entender qué le pasaba, o si al menos ya no estaba tan enojada con ellas. Durante la hora de química, con el profesor Mayuri, no se atrevieron a preguntarle nada por dos razones, no querían ser víctimas de los locos experimentos del desquiciado profesor si éste se llagara a enojar y tampoco tenían la certeza de haber arreglado su situación con Rukia, pero más se trataba de la primera razón. Sea como fuere, necesitaban hablar de la situación con más calma, habían sido tontas y querían arreglarlo, no empeorarlo.

Durante el descanso, Ichigo se animó a girar su cabeza en dirección a la pelinegra que, sin ella saberlo, le estaba taladrando la cabeza, pero no la encontró ahí y pronto se dio cuenta de su apresurada, pero desganada, salida por la puerta del salón. La siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a la biblioteca y pronto él se escondió para no ser descubierto, tampoco quería ser visto como un acosador pero necesitaba al menos estar cerca de ella si no podía hablarle.

Rukia tomó un libro del estante al azar, casi sin mirar cuál, se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a leer. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Ichigo la observó sin contemplaciones, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y dejó caer su cabeza. Ichigo dio un paso impulsado por el temor de que otra vez estuviera enferma, pero pronto volvió a su escondite cuando observó que ella ladeaba su cabeza y miraba a lo lejos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y devolvió el libro a su lugar, ya era hora de volver a clase. Ichigo la dejó ir para luego acercarse al estante donde había estado la pelinegra hacía unos segundos.

"Quédate a mi lado" figuraba en la portada del libro. Ojeó las páginas de manera superficial, tratando de llegar a algún dialogo que pudiera poner así a su… amiga. Sólo encontró una frase al pasar unas pocas páginas, estaban resaltadas con algún tipo de marcador como si algún lector quisiera que todos prestaran atención a esas palabras:

"_**El orgullo es uno de los tipos de cáncer más dañino, no te mata físicamente pero se padece durante toda la vida lastimándote mucho. Tiene cura pero no todos recurren a ella, y se trata de la humildad y la sinceridad. ¿Tú te someterías al tratamiento?**_"

Sonrió, pues esas palabras lo habían atacado justo a tiempo. Pero él… ¿estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado su orgullo y ser sincero frente a Rukia?

.

.

Las horas de clase siguieron como si nada, matemáticas fue la jaqueca más grande de todas y con un suplente para comenzar un nuevo tema la cosa no mejoraba, maldita profesora Shutara, decidía enfermarse justo antes de los exámenes finales; inglés con la profesora Ochi, el trabalenguas más complicado del mundo para todos los alumnos del instituto... está bien, sólo para aquellos compañeros de Rukia a quienes les costaba retener tantos verbos y frases raras en inglés. Casi se arrancan los pelos cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, las horas de clase habían sido eternas – enfatizando la "r" de la palabra. – y casi olvidan por completo que aún quedaba tiempo de descanso, la mayoría de los alumnos se aglomeraron en la puerta sin esperar a que el profesor saliera antes, al demonio con los modales, necesitaban aire fresco y si no lo obtenían pronto de seguro alguien moriría en consecuencia de un pequeño apocalipsis zombi.

Ichigo observó a sus estúpidos compañeros de clase con la mirada más sorprendida de todas, pues había estado tan distraído durante todas las horas anteriores que en cuanto la campana sonó y todos corrieron a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello él no pudo más que sobresaltarse sin entender nada. Giró apenas su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra que lo había tenido tan pensativo, ella era más lista y se encontraba abriendo sigilosamente la ventana que daba al pasillo para escabullirse por ahí. Bajó su cabeza y rió por lo bajo, ¿por qué todos sus demás compañeros eran tan idiotas y no se percataban de ese básico detalle? Al diablo con ellos, saltó por la ventana por donde previamente lo había hecho ella y comenzó a correr para alcanzarla.

Llegó a la azotea por instinto, ella parecía haber corrido tan rápido por los pasillos en cuanto saltó por aquella ventana que no logró verla, aun así sus piernas lo guiaron automáticamente hacia ese lugar en el que ahora mismo se encontraba.

– Ru... – el resto de la palabra murió en sus labios cuando la vio sentada en la esquina cerca de los barrotes que la separaban del precipicio. Estaba llorando, eso suponía con razón al percibir el ligero temblor de sus hombros estando sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

–...si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Soy tan tonta, tan... incompetente – soltó su cabeza para dar su frente fuertemente contra sus congeladas rodillas. –. Demonios, no fue una buena idea salir con este clima a la azotea – Ichigo pudo escuchar una débil risa irónica de la pelinegra. –. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho esas simples palabras; ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de confesármele – terminó de decir con la voz quebrada. Él no la veía pero podía imaginar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas otra vez, ¿a qué se refería con lo que dijo? –. Por favor, Dios, destino, lo que sea que gobierne mi vida yo... yo sólo... dame una segunda oportunidad – se paró en su lugar sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo hacia el frente. – y te prometo que yo... lo haré. Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, una última, sacaría el valor de donde sea y se lo diría, lo juro. Diría fuerte y claro que... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KUROSAKI ICHIGO! – su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado por la repentina confesión clamada a gritos, sus manos sosteniendo los barrotes como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus ojos mirando más allá del cielo grisáceo, esperando por una posible respuesta, tal vez...

– Qué... original declaración, creo que es la más insólita, y vaya que he visto unas cuantas, pero ninguna supera a esta. Se lleva el premio mayor. – Ichigo se posicionó a su lado tomándose de los barrotes al igual que ella, sonriendo de lado pero sin mirarla. El rostro de Rukia se volvió tan rojo como... bueno, un tomate ya no era nada en comparación a su inda cara.

– I-Ichi...go...

– ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, si yo tuviera también una segunda oportunidad también confesaría algo demasiado importante para mí y que ahora mismo quema mi garganta – Hasta ese entonces Ichigo giró su cabeza para mirarla con la misma sonrisa, sin embargo, al finalizar sus palabras volvió su vista al frente y apretó fuerte su mandíbula antes de decir algo más. Sonrió y llenó de aire sus pulmones. –. Demonios, si yo también tuviera una segunda oportunidad gritaría que ¡UNA PERVERSA BRUJA ME HA HECHIZADO Y...! – miró nuevamente a Rukia a los ojos. – ¡Estoy enamorado de Kuchiki Rukia!

Rukia no comprendió nada ni siquiera cuando él se le acercó y se agachó hasta tener sus rostros a la misma altura. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir de su trance y percatarse de lo que Ichigo había dicho.

– ¿Qué?

– No suelo repetir las cosas, enana. – sonrió más ampliamente.

– No es necesario – ella brincó para colgarse de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Sus risas trataban de ahogar las lágrimas que, sin ningún reparo, comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas para finalmente manchar el suéter del chico. –. Te quiero. – susurró entre sollozos.

– Igual yo. – le respondió mientras la alzaba varios centímetros del suelo luego de atraparla en el sorpresivo abrazo.

.

****O****

.

– No me molestaría hacer esto todos los días hasta nuestra graduación. – le dijo caminando por las calles tomados de la mano.

– ¿El qué? ¿Ir de la mano por la calle o ir a por nuestros hermanos al instituto? – preguntó Rukia riendo por la ocurrencia del chico.

– No hablaba de lo primero pero... ahora que lo preguntas, ambas. – sonrió causando el mismo efecto en ella.

– Tienes razón. – ya iban llegando al Instituto cuando divisaron a lo lejos a cuatro niños riendo con total diversión de las morisquetas y lo que sea que un hombre de cabello corto y oscuro les estuviera diciendo.

– Demonios... – susurró con preocupación.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al instante cuando notó ese cambio en su voz. Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que aquel hombre mirara en su dirección cuando Yuzu los señaló.

– ¿Qué tan buena eres corriendo, Rukia?

– La mejor de la clase, ¿Por qué?

– Olvidé decirle a mi madre que yo me encargaría de buscar a las niñas hoy. – le respondió antes de tomar más fuertemente su mano y salir disparados del lugar por el mismo camino que los había llevado al lugar. De ninguna manera alejaría a Rukia ahora que por fin estaba a su lado.

– ¡ICHIGO! – se escuchó por detrás de ellos el potente grito de alegría de Kurosaki Isshin, el inigualable padre de Ichigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sip.

Ustedes dirán, ¿valió la pena o les paso mi dirección para que mañana me esperan en la puerta para tomatearme? °n°'

Eeeen fin, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia.

Primero, contestaré reviews, como siempre al final de los caps. y luego _**por favor lean al final, les tengo una sorpresa que de seguro les gustara O.-**_

_**Kinverlins:**_ Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar mucho... Cuándo no yo incumpliendo promesas... u.u' Espero no haberte defraudado y que te guste mi sorpresa :D

**_Gabriela Canales_**: Bueeeeno, tendrás que esperar a ver, incluso, qué demonios ha pasado con Inoue O.- jajaja Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido la escena romantiboba del pequeño Uryu? jajaja no me puedo creer cómo he dejado que esos pequeños demonios se hayan peleado pero... Siento mucho lo del lemon, no... puedo hacerlo, me da güegüencita O/./O

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_: Eso es Nessy-chan! Se la llama Arroz, no zorra (mi profe nos hacía cambiar malas palabras por verduras... decía que era más sano... ._. _en este mundo hay muchos hijos de zanahorias..._:D) amo la relación ByaHisa, los aaaaamo :3 (sé que Bya-kun ama la sga Harry Potter tanto como yo)jajaja. Siento mucho mi trolleo (mentira -w-) es que sabía que muchos se lo esperaban y, pues... era inevitable jijiji. ¿Sabes? Con todo lo que está pasando en el manga creo que Aizen se merece una oportunidad (aunque lo tengo vigilado O.o) y en cuanto a los compañeros de Rukia... Vamos, todos tenemos ese grupo de compañeros que se podrían creer hasta el cuento de que un cocodrilo está parado en la puerta (inténtalo, llama la atención de un grupo gritando "miren, un cocodrilo en la puerta" y sin duda se darán la vuelta... -.-'). Estube pensando muy seriamente la idea de comenzar una historia alterna sobre esas tres amigas pero... ya te darás cuenta de porqué la he descartado :3. Jaajjajaa tranquiiiiila, (amo verlos sufrir *risa maquiavélica -w-*) todavía... caramba che, casi te adelanto la sorpresa O/./O PD: A pesar de leer la palabra _Spoiler _no pude contenerme y leí el resto de tu comentario... cómo decir que mi mandíbula quedó descolocada al saber todo eso. Igual, creo que hasta ahora, Tite me deja con la mandibula bailando cada vez que saca un nuevo capítulo, sólo espero el IchiRuki y con eso posiblemente alguna vez escuches mi voz gritando de alegría (por cierto, yo soy de Argentina. Por si no sabes de dónde proviene tal grito O.-). Y he tomado tu recomendación, entre a la página de fb y déjame decirte que me ha resuelto muchos problemas, si no fuera porque muchos han aceptado este fic capaz que me hubiera desanimado porque hay una serie de cosas enumeradas que te enseñan las cosas a tener en cuenta cuando se escribe un fic ichirukista; asi que muchas, muchas gracias :D por todo.

**_escarlata10_**: Jajaja me alegro muchisisisimo de que te haya gustado y espero no haberte defraudado con esta conti. ¡No desesperes! Una super-sorpresa se avecina para ti, amiga O.-

_**nanami-chan**_: Jajaja muchas gracias, me alegro de que te hayan gustado los pequeños demonios, creo que me he esforzado más en sus apariciones porque a mi también me agradan mucho jaja y a Ichi-nii lo he hecho parecer el principe de toda mujer (no me preguntes porqué... caprichos míos jajja). ¿Sabes? no me he puesto ha pensar lo que dirá o hará Bya-kun cuando se entere de la relación IchiRuki, y menos de lo que pasará si Tatsuki se llegara a enamorar de Renji... O.O (algo a qué pensar...) Y la escena de la princesa tejedora fue demasiado delirante para mí (entiéndeme... eran las cuatro de la madrugada, mi cara era el fiel reflejo de la pintura "El Grito"9.9) Espero que disfrutes de mi sorpresa O.-

_**Realmente, muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron y a los que comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz todo este tiempo y me han animado mucho. Sus ideas me han dado a qué pensar y pienso tomarlas a todas. Prometo que para la próxima lo haré mejor, y a la próxima de la próxima mucho mejor, y así sucesivamente, porque por ustedes yo aprendo. Otra vez, muchas gracias!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**_

* * *

.

.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Orihime? ¿Rukia ha perdonado a sus amigas? ¿Logrará Uryu su meta de vida? ¿Acaso Isshin ha alcanzado a su hijo y a su nueva...? No, esperen... ¿Qué relación llevan Ichigo y Rukia ahora? O.o

_**Redoble de tambores, señoras y señores...**_

**¡NUEVO FIC EN****CAMINO!**

Ajám, así como lo leyeron, este fic tiene su continuación y se llamará "**_Chicos contra Chicas_**". ¿Quieren un adelanto?

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow entrarán al instituto y harán de las suyas. Por su lado, Nell no es tan buena como aparenta y casi podría decirse que Orihime es un gatito indefenso a su lado. ¿He dicho Orihime? Ah, ella... (Shh, eso no... °w° jijiji). Yoruichi aparece en acción, Soi no la tendrá fácil con ella y su profesor Urahara. Además, Nemú, Yoshino y la princesa tejedora volverán locos a los pequeños demonios (en diferentes aspectos -w-). La relación de Renji y Tatsuki es intensa, tanto como dolorosa... en las clases de karate ¿no? Pero ¿qué pasaría si por alguna razón él terminara interesandose en la persona equivocada? Una relación de hermanAs bastante intensa... Situaciones que afectarán gravemente a la relación IchiRuki haciéndola tambalear por un hilo...


End file.
